Naruto High The place where nothing is normal
by Itachi-kunsOneTrueLover
Summary: Sakura is the new student at HILHS. There she has a run in with the charming Sasuke Uchiha. All goes well until a forgotton will is uncovered. Will life ever be the same for the rosette teen? SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, and ShikaIno.
1. First Day Surprises

Naruto High school

Normal

**Inner**

_**Thoughts**_

* * *

"Ugh! Freak! Its only 6:30! GAH!" An extremely tired teen cried as she woke from her sleep.

The cotton candy haired girl dragged herself out of her bed. The 16 year old glanced around her room incredibly spacious room. It was HUGE there was a giant king bed, a walk in closet, a Jacuzzi, a private bathroom, and MUCH more! Sakura was the only heir to Haruno inc after her parents had passed away so she became the president and attended to the companies matter. Being 16 she still had to go to school. That was why she was here in Konoha. After she had completed her high school she would be entitled to the full fortune.

"OMG its my first day of high school and I'm gonna be late!" the frumpy teen cried. Sakura hurridly threw on her hot pink skirt and a black top that had pink lips on the back's right shoulder. She combed through her long pink locks and viewed herself in the mirror. Carefully placing an unwanted strand behind her ear, she flashed a grin to the mirror "Perfect!" She then dashed out of the house and to her driver, Mark, who already had the door open.

"Ready to go Mark!" She skipped the rest of the way to the car tossing her apple into the air.

"As you wish, Sakura- Sama" Mark the driver said.

"Hey I've told you like 500 times to drop the whole 'Sama' thing haven't I?" she pouted

"Certainly, but it would not be proper" Mark said professionally.

"Well, I want to be called Sakura! No 'Sama' or 'San' okay." she fired back

They were at each other again in one of their most popular arguments. They went through this fight about everyday for the past 2 years. So naturally this wouldn't end anytime soon. Completely fed up with all the crap he was giving her, Sakura grabbed mark by the shoulders and made him turn facing her, not the road. Mark tried to look at the road but she held him firm and lectured him. As he was turned to face her, He caught in the corner of his eye, their car about to collide with someone elses.

"Oh shit!" they both cursed. Mark broke Sakura's grip and lunged for the steering wheel.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, the heir of Uchiha Corp, was on his way to a hell hole most people referred to as school. Sasuke was extremely wealthy, in fact he came from one of the richest families in Japan. As he was dazed in his thoughts there as a sudden crash!

"What the fuck was that Charles?" Sasuke shouted

"Mind your language Uchiha-Sama, and a vehicle just hit us in in the back." Said his driver, Charles, whom was trying his best to make ease of the situation.

Sasuke was never a morning person and this only made matters worse! He began swearing and muttering under his breath with the occasional 'baka' and 'teme' to be heard. Charles got out to go inspect the car. He noticed that another man and a pink haired girl had gotten out of the car

"_Pink? What a weird colored for hair" _

**But shes extremely hot isn't she!?"**

_Where the fuck did you come from!? I thought i got rid of you in all those psychology classes mom __made me take!_

**Well im back now Hot Shot so get used to it**

_Hn _

**Oi! look how short that skirt is! You know im getting turned on!**

_Shut up you teme! Go be a perv somewhere else!_

**Sheesh! Later cupcake!**

_Damn those stupid nicknames!_

After about a 10 min. he got fed up with waiting.

* * *

After all school was starting in about 20 min. So cursing under of his breath he got out of the car.

"CHARLES! What the hell is taking so long? I have to go to school you know. Im sure father wouldn't like to hear how you depriving me of my education!" he demanded

"My apologies Uchiha-Sama." Charles stated flatly trying his best to get the situation under control, though it was rather hard since his career was in an angry teens hands.

"Hn, well can we please move along 'cuz school starts in 20 min!"

Charles started nervously"I-Im a-a-afraid w-we c-c-cant go y-yet s-s-since a t-t-t-ire had been popped.."

"ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDING ME!?" he shouted and his onyx eyes sparked. "Ugh! Fine then do what you must"

* * *

_Geez he sounds so spoiled!_

**BUT HES HOT!**

_AHH where'd you come from?!_

**From that little box in your head. **

_Whatever_

**LOOK AT THOSE ARMS!**

Sakura glanced he was pretty hot...hmmm...

_Me likey Konoha. Fine your right.  
_

**Aren't i always?**

_Sure, why not._

Sakura glanced at him once more..then an idea hit her!

"Um hey. What's your name?" she said directing her question to Sasuke.

"Who wants to know?" he smirked.

_Gosh! This guy was such a cutie!_ She raised an eyebrow and gave him a scrutinizing look and said "Haruno Sakura"

"Hn" He bascially dismissed her comment with that flip he did with his bangs.

She was pretty pissed off now "So whats your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke" he smirked once more

"Well I'm going to school, its my first day at this place called HILHS (A/N short for Hidden in Leaves High School..lame but work with me here) and if you were going there I would be more than happy to give you a lift.

"Great Idea Sakura-Sama" Charles said

"I SAID CALL ME SAKURA!" she raged, then politely turned back to Sasuke.

Sasuke needed a ride so he said "Yeah, im heading there too. I'll take the ride. "

"Great!" Sakura beamed at her cleverness, then they left in the car.

In the car they talked and stuff. When it was time to get off, all the other students were gathered around the outside of the car.

* * *

"Oh good im not late" Sakura said practially thanking the heavens. Who wanted to be late on their first day?

As they stepped out of the car thousands of girls glared daggers at Sakura.

"umm...Sasuke, why is everyone staring like that at you?"

"There not staring at me, there staring at you!"

"ME" she said unbelievingly.

"just wait and see" with that said he walked off. Only stopping breifly to turn around, "By the way thanks for the ride."

The envious girls closed in on Sakura seconds after Sasuke left!

"What do you think your doing with MY Sasuke-Kins"one screamed

"Uhmm nothing" she said nervously folding her hands together.

"Learn to keep your filthy hands off him you whore!" another one raved.

"Why were you with **my** man tramp?"

"Ha you mean MY man, get real you ho!" a fan girl yelled to the obsessed girl.

Sakura quickly ran from the scene trying to get away unnoticed...but it failed, Sasuke was nearby.

The fan girls screeched and stampeded. They relocated to a semi-castophobic circle around Sasuke. He looked like a deer trapped in the head lights.

"Sasu-kins marry me"

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE"

"ditch that tramp sasu-bear"

Finally Sasuke had enough

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU CRAZY WOMEN!" he shouted, having a murderous intent in his eyes.

They hushed for a second then started again.

"Ahhh hes so cool!"

"Such a dream!"

and it went on and on...and on

* * *

Sasuke finally slipped away from the dazed fan girls. It was a miracle he was still in in piece. On the other hand Sakura barely made it out alive! After being surrounded by the pathetic girls she quickly made her way towards the office to get her schedule. She walked into the office and came across a black haired lady behind the counter, and she was holding a pig! Using her resourcefulness she quickly looked at her name tag.

Uhmm, excuse me Miss. Shizune-san."

They lady looked up, she had blackish blueish hair and an outfit that screamed throw me away.

"Oh yes?"

"Im new here so I was wondering if I could have my schedule." Sakura said nervously.

"why of course." She said as she began to fumble through some papers. " Just head down to the principles office, second door on your left."

Sakura made her way down to the office, on the door said 'Principle Tsunade' She heard a woman scream 'AND IF I EVER CATCH YOU PUTTING FIRECRACKERS IN SOMEOMNES PANTS AGAIN IT WILL BE VERY CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

Then she heard a weak reply, 'Hai tsunade sama"

As the boy walked out she noticed he had spikey blond hair, piercing blue eyes and a sheepish grin. As he walked away, Sakura mentally sweat dropped_. The principle was scary as hell! Great just my luck! _Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice that said 'come in'

Sakura walked in nervously and said "Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura, the new student. I was wondering if I could have my schedule."

The women looked up, she had blonde hair pulled back in two low pigtails, and she wore a principle robe "Ah of course you are! Here is your schedule!" she handed her the schedule, "Welcome to Hidden in Leaves High! I hope you will enjoy the school! If you need any assistance, please inform me and I will try my best to help!"

_Hmm...maybe shes just moody..._

"Yes of course" Said Sakura smiling as she made her way out of the office.

She glanced at her schedule

Social Studies-Kakashi

English-Gai

Science-Orochimaru

P.E-Jiriya

Math-Iruka

Video Production/Elective-Itachi (A/N WHOA! I know right, well in this story Itachi doesn't kill his clan and he and sasuke are brothers.)

_Great! First class is history, well i better get going. _

On the way to her first class she confidently walked down the halls. A scream was heard as she rounded the corner, followed by desperate gasps, and chokes for air. Sakura dropped her books and saw a shocking sight...

* * *

XD cliffie...i guess...pleez R&R I hope you enjoyed this story I'm guessing this will be a long series...anyways thnx soo much this is my 1stfan fic an all...


	2. Mr Hottie Saves the Day

* * *

Hey everyone, this is the 2nd chap. I hope you like the series so far...anyways...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...TT

Regular

**Inner**

_Thoughts_

As Sakura rounded the corner she saw a dorky kid, wearing a VERY unflattering green spandex jumpsuit, getting beaten up by a white eyed guy with long chocolate hair. The poor dork was getting beaten to a bloody pulp. When Sakura caught a full glimpse of the guy she nearly fainted. He was bleeding everywhere on his face, his lips swollen, and his eyes nearly closed.

_I HAVE to end this!_

**Lets teach Mr. Long Locks a lesson! **

_Ah! not you again! But I'm gonna stop this!_

"Umm, excuse me..." he voice trailed off

The guys both looked at her. The white eyed guy was the first to speak.

"And what do you need little lady?" He smirked evilly.

Sakura's blood started boiling! How dare anyone call her little lady!

"Well," she started sounding extremely irritated. "first off dont call me little lady and second stop beating this poor guy up! He's already in terrible condition!"

The bully gave a death glare. "You must be new here, huh"

"And if I am" she asked daringly.

"Then you dont know that I'm Hyuuga Neji."

"Like that gives you any excuse to do that!"

"Actually, it does"

Sakura was now irritated. "Just lay off!"

"I don't think so,"he smirked evilly, "well actually if you want, I'll stop."

"Really?"

"Ya," then he paused, dropped the green kid and stepped closer.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?" She stammered as she inched backwards.

"This"

In nearly a second he backed her up against a locker and planted his hot lips on hers.

_AHH how dare this goon do this!!!! _

**NOW HES GONNA PAY!**

Sakura tried to push the goon off of her but he was way to strong! She started kicking but he wouldn't budge.

In between one of the breathes he said "Feisty, eh. Well I'm gonna have to fix that little lady."

With that he forced his lips back on hers. He began to pry her mouth open entering his hot wet tounge into her mouth, exploring hers and taking dominance. His hands began to search her body.

_OMG hes gonna rape me!!!!!!_

But before it could go any further someone yelled "STOP Hyuuga" in a somewhat familiar voice.

The guy 'Neji' jerked his head in the direction the voice came from.

Sakura looked to the voice of her savior and she saw it was from Sasuke!

* * *

_Oh Mr. Hottie is my savior! W-w-wait! Did I just say Mr. Hottie???_

**YES! Mr. Hot stuff is here to save the day!**

_You know what..._

Her inner quarrel was interrupted by Neji's voice.

"Uchiha?"

"None other." he smirked

"What do you want?" Neji glared.

"Well we can start by getting your filthy hands off of her?"

Neji's face turned to stone. "Is she yours?"

"Hn."

Neji looked back to Sakura and dropped his grasp. After that he swiftly ran down the hallway. Sakura's shaking was interrupted by Sasukes hand on her arm.

* * *

"Are you okay?" he asked gently

"Y-ya, thanks to you!" she said still trembling.

Then she did the most unexpected thing and gave him a hug! Sasuke was surprised but returned the gesture. Sasuke broke the hug and said "What's your schedule?"

She handed him her schedule/

"Oh hey we have 1st, 2rd, 4th, and 6th together."

"Oh thats good!"

"Come on lets go."

"Ya, thanks for coming! You saved my ass!"

"Hn."

_Is that all he can say after he saves someone!?!?_

* * *

As they walked into the classroom everyone gasped!

She whispered, "Sasuke, why'd they do that?"

"No clue."

They were extremely late since the silvered hair teacher was already there. He was infamous for his usual tardiness.

"Pleasure for you to finally show up Uchiha." He said casually noticing Sakura by his side

"Hn, I brought the new student."

"Oh i see, you may have a seat."

Sasuke grunted and made his way to his seat

"Ahh so you must be Sakura well you can take the seat next to our Sasuke." The teacher said.

_I wonder why he has that mask on?_

All the girls in the room glared at her, Sakura remembered them from this morning.

"oh okay." she said and made her way up to her seat.

"Hey Sasuke." she said with her usual perkiness.

The whole entire class gasped and even Kakashi- sensei's eye was shocked.

"Hey."

Then the whole class fainted!

Then the blonde kid she saw earlier came up to her "Im Naruto and heres a tip," he whispered. "NOBODY ever says 'Hi' to Sasuke in the morning."

Sakura was somewhat taken aback. "why"

"Why do you think the seat next to him is empty?" with that he walked away.

Sakura was now nervous

_He doesn't seem mean! Why is everyone making a big deal outta this?_

She gulped as she sat down. Receiving more death glares from the pathetic girls. Kakashi sensei sat down and pulled out a bright orange book from his pocket and began reading.

Confused Sakura asked Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke, why is he reading?"

"Well, its called 'Social Studies' so he thinks we should be social."

"Oh." She said still a little confused.

"All you do is talk."

"Oh! Cool class then!"

* * *

Everyone then erupted into talking. Then out of nowhere a girl with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, weraing a denim skirt and pink tank top, came up to her and said "Hey! I'm Ino Yamanaka!"

Surprised she said "Hey I'm Haruno Sakura!"

"I love your hair color! Is it natural?"

"Oh the pink? Ya its natural!"

"Awesome! Lemme see your schedule."

Sakura pulled out her schedule and handed it to her. Ino skimmed over it and said "Oh cool! We have 2nd 4d and 6th together! Itachi, the teacher in 6th is SUCH a hottie!"

Sasuke looked up and scowled.

Sakura said, "Well thats something to look forward to!"

"I know right! Hey Do you have any plans for lunch?"

"Oh, no I don't."

"Good! You're sitting with my group then!"

"Alright!"

Ino looked over the schedule once more and said "Hey Hinata, Sakura has 2nd and 3rd with you."

The girl 'Hinata' came over. She had blueish hair and the same white eyes as the guy from before! She was wearing a white skirt and a lavender blouse. Now Sakura was worried.

_OMG she has the same eyes as that guy!_

Hinata started. "H-h-hey S-s-s-Sakura! N-n-nice to m-meet you!"

_They dont seem alike..._

"Hey!" Umm i have a question." Sakura asked with uncertainty in her voice

"s-sure."

"Are you related to Neji."

The poor girl froze and said "Y-y-yes h-hes m-m-my cousin..."

"Oh..."

"why do you ask..."

"Well this morning he tried to rape me."

The girls were horror stricken! Ino was the first to start. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?!?!"

"No"

Then Hinata started, "I am SO SO SO SO s-s-sorry!! F-for his a-a-a-actions!"

"Its okay Hinata!"

Then Ino called over Naruto and said "Hey Naruto, Sakura has 2nd and 5th with you.

Naruto came over grinning "Awesome! Do you wanna walk to class together then?"

"Oh that would be great! I still dont know my way around here."

* * *

Then they began talking and telling Sakura about her weird teachers. So far she heard that 'Kakashi' was a lazy ass who always read that dirty orange book, Come Come Paradise. 'Gai' was over overenthusiastic and obsessed with youth. Orochimaru was extremely obsessed with snakes and to Ino's opinion was transvestite. Jiriya was a MAJOR pervert who wrote the book Come Come Paradise. Iruka was one of the only normal teacher, but was strict as well. Then Itachi was a major HOTTIE again in Ino's words, he was a very nice teacher and Ino repeats VERY hot. Then the dreaded bell rang, They all said there good byes. Sakura went to her next class with Naruto, Hinata,and Sasuke. As they were left the room they were stopped by...

* * *

XD How do you like this story so far? Well I'm trying my best to write the chapters as fast as I can...I need help...what should they be stopped by? Do you think Sasuke is too nice in this story? I NEED ANSWERS!!! anyways pleez Review! 


	3. Transvestites and fangirl galore

HEY! This is chapt 3! I'm going to try to update asap ok! Well thnx 4 the reviews they helped me A LOT! Okay so I'm adding some new characters...drum roll please

Keiko-**konoha.chick91**

Sayuri(my friend Olivia)

Ami-(Paulina)

and since i don't have a guy I'm just going to use Sai. Thnx **hiddenleafscherryblossom **for the idea!

...ENJOY! XD

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto TT

* * *

Regular

_Thoughts_

**Inners**

**Previously on Naruto High...**

* * *

The four were stopped dead in their tracks.

Naruto being the most obnoxious was first to speak. "OH"

Then Sakura "MY"

Then Sasuke. "GOD!"

Hinata was too nervous to even say anything so instead she fainted (A/N big shocker lolz jk)

In front of them was an army of fan girls. Wearing some sort of military out fit with Sakura's face X'd out on it.

Sakura POV

_Wtf! How the hell did they change so fast! And how did they get my picture on the shirt? Even though its pretty cool...hmm...i should get some for christmas..._

Of course her thinking was interrupted when ...

One of the fan girls screamed in rage "THERE SHE IS! LETS GET HER!"

Another joined in the ranting "How dare that no good whore take Sasuke from us!"

Sakura was outraged!

_I'm a whore? I just got here? What the hell are up with theses psycho chicks even talking about!_

Another fan girl from the back shouted "Sasuke how much does she charge? I'll go for free! "

Sakura lost it! "Slut says WHAT!?!?" (a/n 'slut says what' is like wtf)

Fan girls stared at her making chills go down her spine. Then one finally said "1st of all I was talking to MY SASUKE NOT YOU, YOU WHORE!"

Sasuke interrupted that little love fest and said "I'm not ANYONE'S OKAY! Just leave me the HELL ALONE cuz i have a life unlike you pathetic losers!"

Naruto just had to have a say in this so he proudly added a "Dattebayo!"

The fan girls then said "were only going because Sasuke wants, but whore, watch where you're going."

Sakura confused said to Sasuke "That was interesting." (A/n sorry that wasn't good i couldn't really think of anything... XP)

But what they didn't notice was that one fan girl with raven hair and bright green eyes, had slipped something in Sakura's bag.

* * *

The four went to their next class which was extremely boring since Iruka sensei was very strict. When the class was over she parted ways with Sasuke, and walked with Hinata to the Science class. As soon as they walked into the room they noticed a drop in temperature. Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Orochimaru sensei!

_OMG hes a frickin Micheal Jackson! No wonder Ino said hes Transvestite! Why is it so cold in here!?!"_

Sakura shivered. "Umm excuse me," she said to the teacher who in her opinion wore WAY too much powder. "im the new student."

He turned around. His greenish yellowish eyes gleamed and he said "Oh i s-s-s-s-see how interes-s-s-s-ting that is-s-s-s... Pleas-s-s-se take a s-s-s-eat next to S-s-s-s-Sai.

Sakura glanced around the room looking for that Sai person. She saw him raise his hand and so she walked over to him.

**Damn! Hes HOT!**

_Hes alrite..._

**Mmph! **

Sakura slid into her seat. She gave a warm smile. "Hey I'm Sakura Haruno."

He grinned cutely and said "Oh I'm Sai."

Sakura smiled "Nice to meet you. Ummm is Orochimaru sensei always this scary?"

"Ya...he has a thing for snakes"

"So ive heard."

That was all the conversation they had for the rest of class. But Sakura caught Sai stealing glances at her.

_I wonder why he keeps loking at me! Do i have something on my face?_

**Ooooh he likes you!**

_Really!?!_

**Positive!**

_Hmm so he likes me huh..._

The bell rang and Sakura met up with Sasuke and Ino to go to P.E. Sai watched from a distance as he saw her leave.

"Sakura Haruno, eh" Then he walked to his next class. (A/N Sai is going to be in their same p.e class)

* * *

END...XP im sooo sorry about the shortness of the chapter...ill update it soon...what do you think of Sai? pleez review! It makes me HAPPY and update faster 


	4. Ok Intro Time

Hey everyone thnx sooo much 4 reviewing! I'm adding new characters in this chapter k...When we left off Sakura was on her way to p.e with Sasuke, Ino, and a Sai trailing behind.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto...TT...must this world be so cruel!?!

* * *

On the field waiting for Jiriya-sensei.

"So Ino, from what i've heard is that he's a pervert. Is that true?" Sakura asked worriedly

"Ha! You know those dirty porn books Kakashi sensei reads?"

"umm...ya"

"He writes those." Said a very disgusted Ino.

"Great! Is there anyone normal here?" Sakura complained.

Sasuke did his famous Uchiha smirk. "You're one to talk with the pink hair."

Angrily Sakura said, "Well at least I dont have CHICKEN HAIR."

Sasuke gave a threatning glare. "Hn. I could care less pinkie."

**PINKIE!?! this boy's going down !**

_Ho dare he call me pinkie!_

"Well at least I have a personality!" She said

"I would rather have none then yours."

Sakura glared as he smirked.

* * *

Finally Jiriya came out.

The white haired man said. "Oh I see we have a new student in this class."

"Hai, I'm Sakura haruno."

"Of course you are," He gave off a perverted smile.

_Sick is he hitting _o_n me_?

He continued. "Well nice of you to join us. Go to the locker rooms and get changed" With that said he dismissed everyone.

The girls walked into the locker room.

* * *

"Oi, Sakura heres your uniform, do you want Small or a Medium?"

"Umm...small"

Ino tossed the the uniform to Sakura

"Here"

The uniform consisted of the school colors. It was red and white. The shorts were red and the shirt was white with a red design.

"Hey this uniform isnt so bad!" Sakura said surprised.

"Ya i hear other schools have it worse."

The girls left the locker room and walked to the meeting spot. Sakura and Ino were in deep conversation so Sakura accidentally bumped into someone.

* * *

_Hey why arnt I on the floor?_

Sakura looked up. Sai had caught her!

"Hey i guess you've fallen for me." Sai grinned

Sasuke started 'coughing' (A/N you know the kind i mean rite?)

Sakura blushed. "Sorry i wasnt watching were i was going."

"No sweat." and with that he walked away.

Sakura smiled as he walked away.

Sasuke watched from the distance doing the Uchiha glare.

Ino had to break the ice. "OMG YOU SOOO LIKE SAI!"

"Ino shut up!"

"Hmph"

"Ino! I dont!"

"It's called denial honey!"

"Ino-Pig!"

"WHAT FOREHEAD!?!"

It continued like that until Jiriya came and said to practice drills for soccer.

* * *

They paired up. Sakura watched Sasuke as he handled the ball.

_OMG he's hot!_

**OH YA!**

"forehead...forehead...FOREHEAD ARE YOU LISTENING!?!?"

"Oh ya Ino.."

"Oh i see your staring at Sasuke, not bad.."

"I wasnt staring!"

"Hmph i would pick Sasuke over Sai though.."

"Ino they arent even options!"

"Ya ya Hun."

The bell rang. Sakura watched as Sasuke kicked the ball a final time and hit Neji smack in the head!

Sasuke smirked and continued walking. The other guys laughed and walked at a fast pace, fearing what the Hyuga would do.

_That was mean!_

**Hello did you forget what he did to you?**

_Oh yaa! Never mind!_

Neji shouted "Hey Uchiha you forgot something." With that Neji kicked the ball at Sasuke. But Sasuke was too quick and dodged it. Instead it hit Ino!

"Ow! What the hell was that for hyuga!"

"Omg Ino are you okay!?!" Sakura asked worriedly.

Neji glared then said to Ino. "It was supposed to be for Sasuke."

"Ya ya your just jealous my hairs longer than yours!"

Sasuke smirked and went into the locker room and then Sakura and Ino went into their locker room.

They changed back to normal and went to lunch.

* * *

As they walked to lunch Ino told Sakura about all of her friends.

They arrived at the table. Everyone had already been seated.

"Okay everyone this is Sakura. Shes gonna sit with us ok."

"Cool." they all said

Ino continued. "Okay introductions," she started from the right. "Okay the girl with the brown hair in the two buns is Ten Ten."

"Hey there!" Ten ten said.

"Hi!"

Ino continued, "Okay next is Temari. The chick with blonde hair."

Temari smiled and Sakura smiled back.

"Next is hinata! You know from homeroom."

"H-h-hey!"

Next is Naruto. The ramen brain."

"YUP THATS ME! DATTEBAYO!"

Everyone laughed.

Then he finally got it. "Hey thats not nice!"

Everyone laughed harder and Hinata blushed.

Ino interrupted, "AHEM, as i was saying, next is Shikamaru, hes lazy but extremely smart!"

"Troublesome girls."

Ino shrugged it of. "Next is Gaara, temaris little bro."

Gaara just stared as Sakura smiled.

"and last is Sasuke."

"Hey sasuke."

"Hn."

Annoyed Sakura said, "You have such a huge vocab! I cant keep up!"

Everyone laughed but was quickly silenced by Sasukes glare.

"What ever pinkie"

"well excuse me!"

"Hn. Your excused!"

* * *

Sakura pouted as she took a seat next to Ino and Sasuke. They talked about all of their classes and all the stuff that happened that day. Once again the bell rang and they headed to their next period. But this time Sakura went with Ten Ten, Naruto, and Gaara. They were now going to Gai- sensis class. (A/N i know i said they were going to Iruka's class but i guess i already had them go to his class)

They arrived in his class and he stated hugging a younger version of himelf.

They were shouting to the heavens "Lee"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Then out of nowhere a huge sunset and waterfall appeared!

_OMG HOW THE HELL ARE THEY DOING THAT!?_

Naruto gave them a look and interrupted them by coughing.

"Oh I see we have a new student here!" Said Gai sensei

"Hai," Sakura smiled.

"Let me inspect you! Turn to the side."

Sakura turned

"Now the other side" he instructed.

Sakura turned again.

"Hmm very youthful indeed!"

"thanks...i think"

She then took a seat next to Ten Ten and Naruto. During the middle of the lesson Gai sensei made a mistake and couldn't find an eraser.

He interrupted the class and asked. "does anyone have a rubber?"

The whole class gave him a look and just stared.

This time asked again but louder. "DOES ANYONE HAVE A RUBBER?"

Before he could ask again Naruto threw his eraser at him. "Here you sicko!"

Then Sakura started laughing. It became the end of the class and Sakura met up with Ino and they made there way to Itachi sensei's class. They started discussing how hot he was, but as they arrived in his class ...

* * *

END! XD... Sorry for taking so long with this chappie! My Internet has been down so i couldn't post it. Oh btw the whole 'rubber' thing is from this movie I saw and I thought I HAD 2 add it. Anways PLEEZ review!!!!!!!!! They really help me! I'm kinda running outta of some ideas so if you hav anything you think would be cool 2 add to this story PLEASE let me know! THNX 4 reading! 


	5. A Bipolar God and Companies

Heres Chappie 5! ENJOY! Introducing...ITACHI in this chapt. He's really hot, smooth and cool. But he has terrible mood swings.

DISCLAIMER: I dont own Naruto TT...goes into a corner

_Previously on Naruto High..._

* * *

Sakura POV

They three stopped dead in their tracks. When they had arrived in the class they had caught Itachi-sensei he was tangled in camera film! Apparently Itachi was wrestling the video camera and the camera won! Itachi started screaming as he destroyed the camera smashing it into the wall. When he noticed Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino he became calm and fixed his tie. As he walked over Sakura used that time to see what was so great about him.

_He was gorgeous! He had raven hair, the same as Sasuke, it fell into a low ponytail. His onyx eyes had a michevious gleam, and his face..._

**OH YAA! Hes HOT!**

_Yaa he is! No wonder Ino said all those things about him!_

**He looks like Sasuke, right?**

Sakura glanced at Sasuke. _WOW they do look alike!_

Itachi made his way over to the group and smiled. "Hello Sasuke, Ino," he nodded in their direction. "Who's you friend."

Sasuke said flatly "Sakura Haruno."

"I see, Ms. Haruno, you may take any seat."

With that Sakura moved to a seat next to Ino and Sasuke.

Class started and Itachi explained that they were to direct a movie, in a team of 3.

Then the lesson was interrupted when Rock Lee raised his hand. "Are we allowed to pick any topic or are you assigning us one?"

Itachi's calm face twisted. "THE WORLD doesn't REVOLVE AROUND YOU LITTLE BOY!"

Lee became terrified. "o-o-ok i-itachi s-s-s-sensei"

Itachi became calm again and smiled. "Very good now get into your groups!"

Sakura sweat dropped and looked around the room. Everyone acted like nothing happened.

Sasuke noticed Sakura confused expression and said bluntly, "He's always like that."

"Great!" she said sarcastically.

So Sasuke, Sakura and Ino paired up for assignment, despite the fan girls throwing themselves at Sasuke begging to be his partner.

Sakura remembered the similarity of Sasuke and Itachi-sensei so she decided to ask.

"hey Sasuke-kun"

* * *

Sasuke POV

_Sasuke kun? Sounds good...wait what am i thinking!?!_

**Admit it! You like her!**

_Hn..._

**YA YA YA...its called denial cupcake**

_Shut up!_

His inner quarrel was interrupted by Sakuras voice.

He looked up at her as if saying continue.

"Are you and Itachi related?"

Sasuke remained emotionless, "Yes, hes my brother."

"Oh. Thats cool!" She said eagerly

"No its not"

"Why?"

"Hes an emotional wreck."

"Oh i see."

The group finished planning the video. It was about a rich man who falls in love with a poor girl. Ino did not want to be the poor girl because it wasnt glamorous enough, so Sakura played the part. The bell rang and everyone ran out of the building. Sakura got swept up in he crowd and was pushed into a guy.

"OMG! I'm sorry!"

The guy turned around. It was Sai!

He grinned. "Twice in once day huh? Guess you cant keep away from me."

Sasuke glared. Sai noticed and continued flirting with her to annoy him.

Sakura blushed.

_Who does he think he is? Does he think hes making me jeleous? I mean I'm Sasuke Uchiha! THE Sasuke Uchiha! I dpnt show emotions!_

* * *

Sakura POV

Once again his inner quarrels was interrupted by Saskura giggling. Apparently Sai was whispering something into her ear that was causing her to blush and giggle. The whole group from lunch showed up and they stared at Sakura and Sai. Ino was the first to break the silence.

"OMG I knew you liked him!"

Sakura and Sai whipped their heads around to find themselves surrounded by Sakuras group. Sakura became very very VERY red! Sai laughed nervously.

Sasuke "Hn'd."

Naruto gaped

Shikamaru said "troublesome."

And the others had their mouths hanging.

"ummmm...ummm...ummmm.."Sakura stuttered trying to say something.

But Ino beat her to it. "Well this is akward!"

_Thanks for the obvious Ino!_

Thankfully her cell started to ring! It was Haruno Inc. She fumbled it open.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Ah huh, ah huh, ah huh, ohhhhhhh, right, of course, i'll be there, I'm half way there, ok bye."

Her group looked at her.

"Oh i gota go NOW." She said hurridly rushing out of the building to her limo. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Bye." they all said except for Sasuke who Hn'd. With that Sasuke made his way to his limo and left.

* * *

At Haruno INC...

Everyone was already sitting for the meeting. Sakura walked in and sat on the head chair.

She breathed in. "So what are we discussing today?"

A secretary like woman answered. "Well Uchiha Corp has surpassed Haruno Inc."

"Wich means," Sakura said worridly since she didn't want to dissapoint her parents even though they had passed away! She needed to keep Haruno Inc. strong!

"Which means we are no longer the top company."

"WHAT!"

The lady looked annoyed. "We to find out how they made their new product."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"That we hae to get a hold of their blueprints."

"oh"

"Meaning you are to go opver to the Uchiha mansion and befriend the family."

"Okay!"

"Explain how you moved here and say you want to combine the buisness."

"COMBINE!"

"Yes it will greatly benefit Haruno Inc."

Sakura thought about it for a while then answered. "Okay."

"Good choice Sakura-sama. I guarantee this will be beneficial."

"Meeting adjourned." Saukra announced as she raced out of the building and to the car.

"Mark drive me home fast!"

* * *

At Saukras house.

She dressed into a black dress which went a little passed her knees. There was a slit on the right side that stopped mid-thigh. She put her hair into a neat bun and took a few strands out. She looked at the clock. It was 6 o'clock. She checked her self in the mirror and walked down to the car.

Uchiha Mansion

* * *

Sasuke was in his room getting ready to meet the owner of Haruno Inc.

"I hope shes not an old stuck up lady." Sasuke mumbled. Itachi had quit Uchiha Corp. against his families wishes and became a teacher, so he wasn't at the meeting.

"Sasuke dear, the guest is here!" His mother called.

As he waled downstairs he saw his father wearing a black suit with red tie and his mother was wearing a simple red dress with jewels covering the top that flowed down. The door opened and in stepped a girl bout his age wearing a black dress. He walked further down and noticed it was Sakura. She saw him and her face lite up.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

The parents looked at the two surprised they knew each other, but they were very surprised when Sakura said Sasuke-_kun_

His father said, "Hello Sakura-_san," _making sure to emphasize san so Sasuke would remember. "I am Fukagu," he pointed to his wife "That is my wife Mikoto," Then looked to Sasuke, "and as you know that's is Sasuke"

"Nice to meet you."

Sasuke said. "You never told me you owned Haruno Inc."

"You never asked." She said cleverly.

They ate dinner and talked. When dinner ended they sat in the living room to get down to business.

"So what did you want to discuss Haruno-san?" asked Fukagu seriously.

"I wanted to know what you thought of combining our companies?"

He looked surprised...

* * *

END! XD what do you think of that chapter? Pleez review!

Peace out!


	6. WHY ARE U WEARING SASUKES CLOTHES?

Hey! Here's the next Chappie! Hope ya like this so far...XD

**Disclaimer: **Lets state the obvious everyone.

* * *

_Previously on Naruto High..._

_They ate dinner and talked. When dinner ended they sat in the living room to get down to business. _

"_So what did you want to discuss Haruno-san?" asked Fukagu seriously._

"_I wanted to know what you thought of combining our companies?"_

* * *

Fukagu nearly spit out his sake. Sakura became worried hoping he would not get angry.

Finally he spoke, "FINALLY!"

Sakura, Mikoto, and Sasuke were shocked "WHAT"

"That is such a great idea! Inspired in fact!"

"Oh! That's SO great!" Sakura shouted jumping up and down.

Fukagu suddenly got up and began to jump around with Sakura. Mikoto and Sasuke just sweat dropped and stared at them blankly.

Sakura suddenly stopped the parade. "OMG! Its 12:30!! I have to get home!"

"Oh are your parents going to be worried" Mikoto asked.

"Oh, my parents passed away two years ago...but I need to get prepared for school, call the company, and such."

"OH! You poor dear! I completely forgot about your parents! Forgive me please! Why dont you stay the night here?" Mikoto said.

"Oh its okay. I'm fine really and i couldn't impose."

"HEAVENS NO! Your staying here and thats final young lady!"

"Umm...Ok."

"Great! Sasky dear show Sakura-san to her room."

"Hn."

* * *

Sasuke led Sakura to a guest bedroom. On the way up Sakura broke the ice.

"Your parents are really nice!"

"Ha! My dad is so weird!"

"I guess, but their so SWEET! Especially your mom!"

"She's kinda like Itachi..."

"Well he seems nice to me SASKY"

Sasuke looked horrified! "Don't EVER tell anyone that!"

"I think its CUTE!"

"Hn"

"So what does 'Hn' mean anyways?"

"Whatever you want.."

"Oh.."

"So Sai said that your gay...is it true?"

Sasuke cringed and then had a death glare on. "Just because I'm not a guy whore like him doesn't make me gay."

Now it was Sakura's turn to be shocked. "Sai's a guy whore!"

"Ya..."

"That's nice to know...thanks for the warning."

"Hn"

Little did they know the parents were watching the two. Sasuke and Sakura stopped at a room.

"Here's your room."

"Oh thanks!"

"Hn"

"Well good night then.."

"Hn"

Mikoto was furious! So she screamed out. "JUST KISS HER ALREADY!

Fukagu put his hand over her mouth. Sakura turned a bright red, redder than red and Sasuke had a faint pink tint on his cheeks. The two just stared at each other than Sasuke turned to leave. Then out of nowhere Mikoto came running down the hallway and screamed, "Oh no you dont! Do you know how long I've been wanting you to bring a lovely girl home! Don't you dare leave!"

* * *

**(Sakura POV**)

_OMG! Does he like me!!!!!!!!!!!_

**YES! I hear wedding bells! I talked to his inner and he DOES like you!**

_YOU TALKED TO HIS INNER!_

**Guilty...any who we're goin to the movies tommorow...see ya..**

* * *

**(Sasuke POV)**

_I can't believe mom said THAT! I can see my rep. Goin down the drain...in the words of Shikamaru, 'Women are too troublesome'_

**Hey suck it up! She already knows you like her!**

_NO I DONT! W-wait! How DOES she know?!?!_

**Well her inner came over and we talked to each other about how dumb you guys are...then you can guess the rest...and were goin to the movies this weekend...**

* * *

**(Both POV)**

* * *

**Normal**

Mikoto the opened the door and pushed them both inside locking the door. Then she said "You two will thank me one day!'

Inside the room stood a blushing Sakura and a pissed off Sasuke. Sasuke turned on the lights and Sakura gasped. The room was beautiful! It was a light cream color and the bedding was a deep red color, basically the same shade as Sakura's face.

Sasuke interrupted the silence "I told you my mom is weird."

"Now i see what your talking about...' Sakura laughed nervously.

"Well I'm going to sleep."

"W-wait! How are we gonna sleep?" She said unsure referring to the the single King bed in the room.

"Well we can both sleep on it, cuz I'm not sleeping on the floor.."

"Fine" (A/N..NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN!)

Sasuke started pulling off his shirt. This left Sakura in awe as she stared at his well defined body. Sasuke noticed her staring and smirked " Dont start drooling now, and I think theres some clothes in the drawers."

"In your dreams! Oh thanks."

They both got changed and went to sleep. They got VERY cozy and Sakura said, "I hope your mom's not disappointed!"

"Hn"

* * *

**Middle of the night**

Sasuke couldn't sleep. He lay on the bed staring at the ceiling listening to the breaths of the girl next to him. Suddenly she turned around and half shrieked saying "Mr. **Cuddlesome!" **She then wrapped her arms around him and cuddled into him. Sasuke gasped!

**(Sasuke POV)**

_I'm MR.CUDDLESOME!?! This chick is weird! The hell I'm somebody's MR Cuddlesome!_

He tried to pry her hands away, but she wouldn't budge. Then she began whimpering saying "Please don't ever leave me! Please stay! Dont go! I LOVE YOU!"

Sasuke was officially shocked especially about the last part! Who did she love? Who was leaving? The he did something completely un-Sasuke. He put his arm on her back soothing her and whispered in her ear, "I will never leave you"

She then became calm and Sasuke fell asleep.

* * *

**Morning Sakura's POV**

Sakura awoke. Her arms were wrapped around Sasuke and his arm laid protectively on her back. Her head was buried in his chest and his other arm was in her hair. (A/N awww so CUTE!)

_OMG! Why are we like this!_

She listened to his breathing and watched his face. She felt so peaceful like that! She began thinking out loud.

"Hmmm that was a good sleep! He looks so cute with his hair all messed up! I wonder why I wrapped my arms around him?...hmm but hes sooo cuddly!"

Sasuke was awake the whole time but he decided to say something "Really?"

"AHH! You heard that!"

"Ya.."

"Well this is embarrassing!" She said. (A/N they are still 'cuddled')

"Hn, hey do you wanna get off of me?"

"Oh sure!" She removed her embrace.

"Hey umm who was going to leave you?"

"How do you know that!"

"You said 'Please don't ever leave me! Please stay! Don't go! I LOVE YOU!' last night"

"OHHHHH...it's nothing..."

"Well you also called me Mr. Cuddlesome...ring any bells?"

"OMG sorry!"

"Hn"

"Who is that person you loved?"

"ummmm no one..."

"Hey we should get ready for school,"

"when does it start?"

"30 minutes ago,'

"WHAT! Were late Were late Were LATE!" She started screaming

"Calm down women!" Said Sasuke getting dressed into something he pulled out of the drawers.

"Hey Sasuke what can i wear?"

"Hmm theres nothing here...here's something of mine."

"Eww! I'm not wearing something of YOURS!'

"Do you want to go to school in your pajama's then?"

"Guess not"

Sasuke changed into a black shirt that had a Uchiha symbol on the back he also had on dark blue jeans. Sakura wore a plain blue T-Shirt, that had an Uchiha symbol on it, and a pair of white basketball shorts. (A/N its kinda like the outfit Sasuke wears in the show but w/o the collar.)

"Hey we should get going!"

They ran to Sasuke's Porsche.

"WOW! Nice ride!"

"Hn"  
They sped off to school hoping they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

**AT SCHOOL**

Sakura and Sasuke jumped out of the car. They still had 2nd period which was math so they ran to Asuma-sensei's class. They entered the room together and about 45 min into the lesson.

Asuma looked up. "Nice of you to join us Sasuke and Sakura."

"Sorry were late!"

"Hn"

They whole class stared at them! Especially Sakura since she was wearing his clothes! They got into their seats and Asuma continued his lesson.

* * *

**Time skip to Lunch...**

Sakura walked to the lunch table she sat at yesterday. As she approached, Ino screamed, "SAKURA! Why were you late! Where were you! WHY ARE YOU WEARING SASUKE'S CLOTHES?"

Now the whole cafeteria heard.

Sakura decided to answer so she told them the whole entire story, but she conviently left out sleeping with each other and the other embarrassing details.

"OHHHHHH" said the entire group.

Sasuke, who was already at the table was a little dissapointed she didn't tell the details cuz he wanted to tease her about it! He smirked and said "Hey pinky, remind me where you slept!"

Sakura turned pale the said confidently, " Well _SASKY, _your mother pushed us into the same room so we shared a bed!"

The guys laughed at Sasuke teasing him about the 'Sasky' part, while the girls gasped at Sakura!

Once again broke the silence, "NO WAY!," Then she turned to Sasuke, "Did you do anything to her? If you did I'm gonna kick your ass righ here and NOW!"

Sasuke looked pissed off , "No i didn't. So HN"

"Ya what ever!"

After talking and such the bell rang and they went to their classes.

* * *

**Time skip to after school**

Finally it was after school and the group met at the school gates. Since their was no school the next day they decided they should do something...

* * *

END! OMG Finally! My hands are aching! What do you guys think of that? Sorry if Sasuke's kinda OC! And his parents are kinda psycho! Anyways...REVIEWS MAKE PEOPLE HAPPY! Especially ME! XD 


	7. Sleepovers ARE for Girls, Troublesome

Hey everyone! I hope u guys like the story so far! BUT I havent been getting many reviews! So the more i get...the faster i will update! OK! I mean its not that hard to click the review button and write something! Anyways...ENJOY... Oh 1 more thing... try not to mind any of my spelling or grammer errors ok...

**Disclaimer:** Here's the obvious...I Don't Own NARUTO! TT

* * *

_**Previously on Naruto High...**_

* * *

**At the school gates...**

"So what should we do this weekend? I mean we HAVE to do SOMTHING!" Ino exaggerated.

"What do you wanna do Ino?" Ten-Ten asked rolling her eyes at Ino's childishness.

"Well I think that we should go SHOPPING!"

The girls' faces all lite up while the guys all groaned saying no.

"Ahh! What a great idea!" Sakura screeched.

"LIKE HELL I'm GOING SHOPPING!" Sasuke yelled over the girls.

"Ya i finally agree with teme!" Naruto added.

"And Don't EVEN THINK about including me in this!" Gaara said in a low menacing voice.

"Umm...Ok..OMG I HAVE A GREAT IDEA!" Sakura shouted.

"Well then would you like to share it Ms. Haruno?" Sasuke asked as if he was talking to a five year old.

Sakura stuck out her tounge at him and said, "Well I was but YOU didn't NEED TO INTERRUPT!"

Then Ino shouted, "HEY STOP FLIRTING WITH EACH OTHER AND TELL ME THE IDEA!"

Sakura turned a light shade of red while Sasuke stayed as stoic as ever.

"W-well I thought we could go over to my house and watch a movie or have a sleepover?" Sakura said still recovering from Ino's comment.

"GREAT IDEA! YOU ARE A GENIUS!" Temari squealed.

"OMG Sakura GREAT idea! We HAVE to do the sleepover!!" Ino giggled while jumping up and down with Sakura.

"Well that means I wont be getting that much sleep tonight...how troublesome..good thing I slept in Social Studies..."Shikamaru sighed.

"WELL THAT SOUNDS COOL!" Naruto yelled.

"Well I'm not going." Sasuke said stoic as ever.

"Why?" Sakura asked cutely, and a little hurt.

"Because, its sleepovers are a girls thing..."

"hmm now that Sasuke mentions it, sleepovers ARE for girls," Shikamaru sighed (again)

"Then what do you BOYS call it?" Ino demanded threateningly while giving the boys a If-you-don't-give-me-a-good-reason-you're-dead look.

"Well GUYS call it crashing." Sasuke glared right back at Ino making her lose composure for only a few seconds. (A/N...my guy friends call it crashing, EX. Were going to crash at his house..)

Sakura rolled her green orbs and then said, " Well why Don't we all CRASH at my house?!?"

"Sounds great!" Ino said perking up, knowing the guys couldn't get out if this.

"Y-yeah!"

"Tch, troublesome girls..."

"Hn, fine."

"Cool!" Ten-Ten said.

"Yea!" Temari jumped

"Count me in! Believe it!"

"HELL NO!" Gaara screamed

"umm ok..."Sakura backed away from him.

Ino broke the tension, "Well then its settled! See ya'll tonight!!!!!"

"Bye!" they all chorused and went their separate ways...

* * *

END!!! Srry for it's shortness...TT...well I'm sorry to say I wont be updating this as fast as this. Cuz my schools starting thurs...anyways...i just thought of something, who should Ten-Ten go out with? I mean should Neji turn good or something?? Don't worry something BIG is gonna happen the sleepover...xDD 


	8. YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?

Heyy! Hope everyone likes this story so far... sorry i haven't been updating very fast..i have A LOT of homework and stuff so ive been busy with that..ANYWAYS...

Disclaimer: TT..fine...ill say it...i don't own Itachi...oh i mean Naruto...TT

* * *

Sakura POV

"Hmm what to wear, what to wear...?" Sakura thought as she was getting ready for the sleepover. "OH! This is perfect!!" She pulled out a pair of black pajama pants with a pink design with a matching pink tank-top. "I wonder if Sasuke will like the party...?"

**HA! I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM!**

_uh..no...i was just hoping he would like the party...cuz hes soo uptight..._

**Whatever hun..he DOES like you though...i mean at the movies his inner said he was in denial! **

_Sasuke? In denial? NO way...i Don't believe you...and you NOT a matchmaker..._

* * *

Sakura raced down the stairs in her sleeping attire making her way to the door. When she opened it, it was someone she wasn't expecting.

"Umm...Neji? What are you doing here?" She said a little frightened...

"I just wanted to say that i was actually sorry...and that I'm not really a bad guy.."

"Oh...well apology accepted!" Sakura beamed. Then she gave him a hug. Right at that moment Sasuke came up.

"Hey Huyuga! What the fuck do you think your doing?" Sasuke yelled. He was wearing black silky pajamas with an Uchiha insignia on the back of his shirt.

"Sasuke SHUT UP! He came over here to apologize AND he's staying for the sleepover!" Sakura screamed. She looked slightly annoyed.

"Who said anything about a sleepover?" Neji asked a bit surprised.

"Well i did! And your staying!" She yelled angrily scaring the daylights out of Neji.

"Ya...sure.."

"So..can i come in Pinky?"

"YES...SASKY"

"HA! Sasky.." Neji chuckled.

"Shut up!" Both Sakura and Sasuke said.

Sasuke looked at Sakura questioningly.

"Oh, well..only I'm allowed to call you that outside of your home.."

"Oh.."

"Hey lets go inside!" Sakura suggested trying to get rid of the awkwardness."

"Sure" the chorused.

Before they could go inside, the rest of the gang arrived.

* * *

"Hey girlie!" Ino squealed as she showed off her outfit. She was wearing dark purple and silver plaid pants with a matching silver tank top that had the word "Sexy" in purple.

"H-hi Sakura!" Hinata stuttered. She wore lavender pants and with a white shirt.

"Hey Sak!" Temari said waltzing over to Ino using Shikamaru as her guide. Temari wore white pants that had red lips all over them and a white tank top with a giant pair of lips on the back.

"Hi Sakura!" Ten-Ten said joining the group. She wore lime green shorts and a white tee.

"Tch, troublesome Temari...Hi Sakura, Sasuke, Neji.." Shikamaru yawned. He wore green flannel pants and a grey shirt...

"Whats up my fair lady?" Naruto said. Everyone gave him a weird look but Sasuke gave him a death glare. Naruto wore orange pants and a black shirt.

* * *

Everyone made there way inside the house. Everyone looked amazed as their eyes wandered around the house. Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"WOW! This is almost as big as temes house!"

"Ya.." the rest said.

"OK! Lets go to the family room! Cuz we can just sit around and decide what to do."

"Sure!" the said unanimously.

They all sat down on the floor. They decided to play truth or dare.

Sasuke went first. "Sasuke-kun, truth or dare?" Sakura said excited.

"dare."

"Fine, I dare you to strip down to your boxers and sing I'm a little teapot."

Everyone laughed, imagining Sasuke doing this."

"Fine, just wait till you see what YOUR dare is."

So Sasuke began taking off his shirt and singing "Im a little tea-pot short and stout here is my handle here is my spout..."

Then when he was done he put his clothes back on and smirked.

"Truth or dare pinky?"

"dare!." She said confidenly, but inside she was nervous.

"Hn, I dare you to call Tsunande and tell her that Jiriya has been having erotic fantasies about her and wants to meet her tonight. Then call Jiriya and say the same about Tsunade."

Everyone 'oohed'

"Hand me the phone Sasky-kun"

She did it and everyone heard the answers from the other line. They defiantly would find out what happened on Monday!

"Hmm...Neji! Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"aww no fun man...fine. If you could get together with someone here who would it be?"

"hm...Ten-Ten."

Ten Ten blushed a pale pink then turned around to hide her face. A lot of people looked shocked except Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru.

"Naruto, truth or dare."Neji said stoically.

"DARE!" I dare you to kiss Hinata.."

"oh...okay! Pucker up Hinata!"

Naruto went over to Hinata and kissed her right on the lips. Hinata turned bright red and fainted.

"Hinata, Hinata, HINATA! Wake up! Sakura is she sick cuz she's really red!"

Don't worry, she'll be up in about a minute." Neji said still unemotional.

As if on cue Hinata woke up. When she woke up she touched her lips and blushed.

"Ok...Ino! Truth or dare?"

"hmm...dare!"

"I dare you to..."

* * *

The game continued until it was about 9:00.

"GUYS! I'm bored! What do you want to do?" Ino sighed

"Well we could do karaoke!" Saukra suggested.

"Ohmygosh! Thats a great idea Sak!" Ino jumped up and down!

Everyone agreed.

"Okay follow me.'

When they stopped they were inside a huge room with a stage and karaoke machine.

"I go first" Said Ino half shrieking.

"Ok."

* * *

Ino took the stage and the lights dimmed. Her song started. She opened her mouth and began singing to Gimme More by Britney Spears.

"It's Ino, bitch  
I see you, and I just wanna dance with you

Everytime they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
You got public display of affection  
Feel's like no one else in the room (but you)

We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (We'll keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')

Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watchin' (They keep watchin')  
Keep watchin  
Feels like the crowd is saying

[CHORUS  
Gimme gimme more"

Everyone clapped really really loud. Her performance was REALLY good!

* * *

"Ok the person i pick to go next is...Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Sasuke went up on stage, the lights dimmed, and Sakura put in the song. It was On the Way Down, by Ryan Cabrerra. (Is that right?)

"Sick and tired of this world  
There's no more air  
Trippin' over myself  
Goin' nowhere  
Waiting  
Suffocating  
No direction  
And I took a dive

And on the way down  
I saw you  
And you saved me  
From myself  
And I won't forget  
The way you loved me  
On the way down  
I almost fell right through  
But I held onto you

I've been wondering why  
It's only me  
Have you always been inside  
Waiting to breathe  
It's alright  
Sunlight  
On my face  
I wake up and yeah, I'm alive ..."

Sakura and everyone else was speechless. He sounded so heavenly! Of course they all broke out in a HUGE thunderous applause.

"So who are you gonna pick Sasuke-kun?"

He smirked and said, "Pinky I choose you"

"Sasky, this isnt Pokemon!" She giggled while he just gave her a half glare.

* * *

She made her way up to the stage. Ino chose the son for her. The music started...It was Buttons, By PCD...

_Just like Ino to pick something like this...sigh here it goes..._

"I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)

You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know..."

(Sasuke POV)

Everyone was blown away! Especially Sasuke! Sakura was REALLY hot when she was singing that song too, and her voice was beautiful...

**Damn ill loosen up her buttons in 2 sec. If she wants it!**

_The only one who will be doin that around here is ME! ...wtf did i just say?..._

* * *

"Okay next is Naruto!"

"Im gonna blow you all away, believe it!"

Sakura put in the music, and the music started...It was Stronger By Kanye West.

"Work it, make it, do it  
Makes us harder, better, faster, STRONGER!)

(Work it harder make it better,  
do it faster makes us stronger,  
more than ever, never over,  
Our work here is never over)

N-now th-th-that that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
Cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
Cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on ya

I need ya right now  
I need ya right now"

Everyone clapped really loud! Who knew Naruto was such a great singer!?!

"Next up is Temari!"

"Watch the pro bitches!" She said giving a cocky smirk to everyone

* * *

Ino put in the song...the music began..It was Flirt, By PCD

"You want to chill in my Lamborghini  
You want to look but you don't want to see  
So what you think of that look in my eyes  
You think it's for you  
You think you read minds?  
You better watch where your putting those hands  
You better stop if your making more plans

Cause everything you do makes you look like a fool

Your looking for some dirt  
I'm lifting up my skirt  
I'm searching for a light under me in my purse  
You always think the worst  
I just want to flirt  
You found me on my knees  
Next thing your saying tease  
Cause i'm trying to find my phone and my keys  
Not your Sleaze  
My spell is like a curse  
I just want to flirt

What part of no don't you really understand  
One syllable words old man  
You got a problem with my space  
Get your mug out of my face  
Cause i've had it with your lines  
Your pretty damn close to being unfine..."

Everyone especially the girls clapped really really REALLY loud! Temari rocked that stage.

"Ha, i warned you didn't I? Ok next is...is Shika!"

"Tch, troublesome women.."

* * *

Ino and Sakura both picked the song! It was What Goes Around, by Justin Timberlake

" Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man  
You know I gave you the world  
You had me in the palm of your hand

So why your love went away  
I just can't seem to understand  
Thought it was me and you babe  
Me and you until the end  
But I guess I was wrong

Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way

Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it  
I just can't do without ya  
Tell me is this fair?

Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around  
That you were gonna make me cry  
It's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find

What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around"

Again everyone roared into applause. (A/N..Im just going to skip ahead to ahead..ok?)

* * *

By the time everyone was done it was about 10:30. They made their way back into the family room and just sat down and talked. Out of nowhere, Sakura's cell phone rang. Everyone hushed.

"Hello?" She asked

"OH MY GOD!! Shin! I haven't talked to you since i moved!!!"

Everyone looked at her, wanting to know who he was, especially Ino.

Sakura giggled sweetly "I miss you too!"

That made Sasuke jerk his attention to her.

"Aww your soo sweet!. Uh-huh...yaa...you're joking?!..no way...ahhh your the BEST!...god your so cocky...hmm..im sure...oh my god i love you!"

Now Sasuke looked pissed off

"Aww your so sweet Shin! Ok i gotta go..Im having a sleepover with all my friends!...Your coming over tomorrow? Oh...well I've made plans with my boyfriend...ya Don't worry ill meet you there...bring him..okay! See you tomorrow! Haha ok Bye!"

* * *

Everyone stared at her strangely. Ino screamed "YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND THAT YOU DIDNT TELL ME ABOUT!?"

"Oh no I dont! That was just my EX-boyfriend and hes coming over, and I Don't want to get back together with him so I told him I have a boyfriend...sheesh.."

"Oh." Ino said

Sasuke smirked. "So who are you going to use as your 'boyfriend'"

"AHH! I completely forgot about that! He has to be way hotter than him..so I need to find the hottest guy at school..hmm.."

Everyone looked at Sakura then Sasuke. Sakura caught on and looked at Sasuke. He was a little agitated.

"Sasuke-kun, please?! You know your the hottest guy at school!"

"I know that..but I'm not gonna be your little show thing..to try and impress your ex-boyfriend.."

"Pwease...it would means soo much to me"

Everyone looked to him. The girls gave him the puppy dog pout.

"Oh for chrissake fine! I'll do it!"

"OH MY GOD! Thank you Sasuke-kun! I love you soo much!"

* * *

END! XD so what cha think of that chappie?!?! I promise Ill update ASAP! Please R&R. The more I get..the faster Ill update... thnx for reading... 


	9. Oh Man This is Awkward

Hey!! Heres my next chappie! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story! It means sooo much ta me that you read and stuff... ANWAYS...

* * *

_**Previously on Naruto High...**_

_Sasuke smirked. "So who are you going to use as your 'boyfriend'"_

"_AHH! I completely forgot about that! He has to be way hotter than him..so I need to find the hottest guy at school..hmm.."_

_Everyone looked at Sakura then Sasuke. Sakura caught on and looked at Sasuke. He was a little agitated._

"_Sasuke-kun, please?! You know your the hottest guy at school!"_

"_I know that..but I'm not gonna be your little show thing..to try and impress your ex-boyfriend.."_

"_Pwease...it would means soo much to me"_

_Everyone looked to him. The girls gave him the puppy dog pout._

"_Oh for chrissake fine! I'll do it!"_

"

* * *

The Next Morning...

"Ughhh! Turn the sun off!" Said a very tired Ino.

"AHHHH! Its today! And todays the thing thats today which is exciting! The thing Ino! The things today!" Sakura screamed.

"BREATHE Sak! What the thing thats happening today?!" Ino replied grumbling.

"Will you guys shut up!" A very pissed off Sasuke yelled.

Sakura's eyes lite up. She got up and pounced on Sasuke.

"And what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Sasuke yelled again trying to pry Sakura off.

"Hi BOYFRIEND!" Sakura giggled as she gave him a hug.

"Oh god thats today?" Ino yelled, fully recovering from her sleep.

"YES! I can't wait to see Shin!" Sakura said jumping up and down.

"Hey, if I'm your boyfriend then you shouldn't be that excited." Sasuke said looking pissed off.

Apparently Sakura ran over to Ino and said. "Oh my god! Shin has THE best body ever! But hes not just a tool or anything! Hes so sweet, and caring, smart, outgoing, AHH! Who am I kidding hes PERFECT!"

"Then why did you break up with him?" Ino asked confused.

Sakura sighed and whispered it to Ino.

"NO WAY?!"

"Yaa..don't tell anyone ok?"

"You got my word Sak."

"But still..hes soo hot! And before we broke up I was ready to love him.."

"That is SOOOOO cute!"

Sasuke coughed. "Excuse you ladies but I'm still here! And another thing Sakura, I'm not you're show toy! So stop fucking talking about him!" Sasuke said darkly as he got up and left.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait!"Sakura yelled as she went after Sasuke.

Temari, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Ten Ten, and Naruto were all still asleep.

* * *

Outside...

Sasuke got into his car and started it.

Sakura ran to him. "Sasuke-kun -pant- wait -pant-" She said catching her breath.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Why are you mad? And what happened to the Pinky!?" The girl asked as her emerald orbs flashed a sign of hurt.

"Because I'm not in the fucking mood! Why don't you just tell Shin that your 'boyfriend' broke up with you?"

"I don't want to..." She said sadly as she looked to the ground as tears fell from her eyes.

"God, Sakura, don't cry...look theres something you're not telling me..and i want to know."

"F-f-fine..you see, Shin wanted to go FARTHER...and..um..i didn't want to because I just didn't..so then we just decided to break up...and to be honest I'm not completely over him...but then I don't really want to get back together with him because the next day he had like 20 girls surrounding him..so I decided to move into this house to get away.."

"Oh...listen Sak, Ill do it okay...just stop crying...please."

"Ok!.." Her face lite up and she hugged him.

* * *

Time skip to Lunch...(aka where she meets Shin)

"Ok! Sasuke you know the whole drill right?" Said a certain nervous Sakura who looked very sexy at the moment. The 17 year old wore a hot pink quarter length sleeve with a pair of skinny jeans with a pair of black boots.

"Sak, chill! Were going to be fine, and if he does anything I will personally take care of it ok?" Said Sasuke being all cool and collected. He consisted of a black button up shirt that had a velvety design all over it and a pair of dark blue jeans with a pair of black vans. He looked very hot!

"Ok. But please don't over do it alright?"

"Hn."

"Ah! I thought you gave that up?"

"Nope."

"You're impossible!" Sakura said as she rolled her eyes.

Sasuke caught a glimpse of Shin so he decided to do something interesting. "Proud of it babe." He smirked as he caught her off guard and kissed her on the cheek.

Sakura blushed a light shade of pink. She was also a little surprised and mostly confused, why had he kissed her?

Then it was evident. She had saw Shin. He looked at her and his eyes nearly came out of his head! It was obvious he was checking her out. But Shin wasn't so bad himself, the years had been good to him..oh who was she kidding Shin was sooo HOT! Almost hotter than Sasuke..(hey i said almost k?) He had light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. His body was nicely sculpted and you could see the outline of his abs through a maroon shirt. He had on a pair of black washed jeans with a pair of black sandals.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura got up.

"Hey Shin! How are you? I'm so glad you came!" Sakura said excited, completely hiding the fact she was nervous.

"Hey Sakz! I'm fine! I know me too! Its been a while!" He said suavely as he hugged her.

"Oh! Umm Shin! This is my boyfriend Sasuke!"Sakura said smiling, as she grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Oh! Right! Well well well..if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha?" He said as he shook his head.

Sasuke glared. "And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He asked still maintaining the friendly exterior but you could sense the dark aura.

"Dude, chill! I just meant that this is going to be a hell of a lunch." He said innocently.

"Hn."Sasuke mumbled still not liking that Shin character.

Sakura shook her head. "Well lets sit down!"

Sakura and Sasuke sat next to each other while Shin sat on the other side.

"So Shin how long are you out here for?" Sakura asked as she sipped on her ice tea.

"Oh just today then I have to go back"

"Oh, thats too bad.."Sasuke said smirking.

Sakura hit his leg under the table which caused him to flinch then glare at Sakura.

Sakura just smiled and said, "That is too bad! Do you have a new girlfriend?"

"Oh, not yet...I still cant find the right girl..."

"Im sorry...but hey you better flaunt it while you still got it!"

"yaa i guess..but listen Sakz I'm really really really sorry! Can you forgive me?"

Sakura sighed, she knew that this was going to happen. "Shin I forgive you..but I don't want to get back together.."

"Please Sakura! I love you! When we broke up I felt dead."

"You were the one with all the girls surrounding you the next day!"

"GOD! My cousin set that up to get me out of depression!"

"Oh...this is akward.."Sakura said squirming in her seat.

"Ahem..you know I'm still here you know.." said Sasuke annoyed.

Shin really couldn't care less. "Please Sakura? I need you!"

"Um...Shin...I love Sasuke..." The girl said as she looked down and touched Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. "Lets not discuss this futher alright?" He said giving a look to Shin.

Shin got up and went next to Sakura. He lifted her head up and looked straight into her glossy emerald eyes. She just stared back into his eyes, then he moved his head down and captured her lips! Sasuke nearly jumped. Sakura was shocked but she didn't kiss him back. When Shin didn't feel her react, he quickly pulled back.

Sasuke growled and said "You better have one hell of an excuse!"

Once again Shin just ignored him, "Sakz please tell me you felt something! I'm desperate!" (sound familiar anyone?)

"No Shin! Cant you understand I love Sasuke not you! I didn't feel anything! How dare you just kiss me like that!"

"Oh, I see," Shin said with the utmost disappointment "Well I guess I'll leave. I hope you have a good life."

"I will..." Sakura said returning her gaze back onto the ground.

* * *

With that, Shin got up and left the restaurant. Sasuke and Sakura stayed in silence for about 5 minutes until Sakura started crying.

"S-s-sasu-sasuke ku-kun, than-nks fo-fo-for help-ping me out.."Sakura said trying to wipe her eyes but tears kept on pouring out.

Sasuke guided her so that she could face him. He looked into her eyes and dried her tears.  
"No problem Pinky." He smirked.

Sakura then gave him a huge bear hug. "You called me Pinky! I sooo owe you for this!"

"Sak, its no problem.. how are you feeling right now?"

"Kinda like crap.."

"Wanna get Ice cream?"

Sakura's face immediately lite up. "YES!"

Sasuke chuckled softly, "well lets go then!"

When they paid the bill and left the restaurant, they were shocked to see...

* * *

END! What do you think of this chappie? I will love you forever and ever if you review..AND i will update faster...xDD...oh and what should they be shocked to see? R&R! xD 


	10. Whats a Little Spyin'

Hey everyone! I said once a week right...ok well heres the chappie..i hope ya like it!

**Disclaimer: Yup still waiting for UPS to come with those rights...but until then..i don't own Ita- umm Naruto.. TTTT**

_Previously On Naruto High.._

"_Sak, its no problem.. how are you feeling right now?"_

"_Kinda like crap.."_

"_Wanna get Ice cream?"_

_Sakura's face immediately lite up. "YES!"_

_Sasuke chuckled softly, "well lets go then!"_

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

"Oh shit..." Sasuke cursed as he saw what was in front of them

It just happened that to be that it was the whole group PLUS his mother!

"Umm..hi everyone..." Sakura said looking down

"AHH you guys are soo cute together!" Mikoto screamed so that everyone outside could hear.

Sasuke just glared at Mikoto.

"Why the hell are you guys here?" Sasuke asked the group then narrowing his eyes to Ino.

"Why are you looking at me?" Ino said innocently.

"Because you have the biggest mouth, apart from Naruto."

"Sasuke be nice!" Mikoto huffed. "and I came here because you never told me you and Sakura were going out!"

"We aren't Mikoto-san.." Sakura trailed off.

"YES YOU ARE! Stop lying to me!"

"But we AREN'T lying!" Sasuke and Sakura yelled back.

Then Ino and Naruto coughed. This made Sasuke jerk his head and looked at the two blonds.

"Do you know anything about this?" He said in a dark menacing voice.

They gulped. Naruto was the first to speak up.

"Umm Sasuke before your head spins off...Ino and I were just talking about you and Sakura 'going out' and your mom had obviously been listening so she dragged us here.."

Sasuke muttered under his breath while Sakura tried to explain thing to Mikoto.

"Mikoto-san, Sasuke was just pretending to be my boyfriend so that my old boyfriend wouldn't get back together with me."

Mikoto sighed, "Honey, don't explain to me..explain to the press, you are the number one power couple of Japan right now."

"WHATTTT!" Everyone screamed.

As if on cue thousands of people swarmed around Sasuke and Sakura demanding an autograph or pictures. Of course the fan girls were crying and planing to kill Sakura. Lights flashed from every angle blinding the latest power couple.

One reporter came up right infront of Sasuke's face. "When did you start going out?"

Another asked. "Is this just a buissness move?"

"When will.." Before the reporter could finish Mikoto's bodygaurd stormed through and cleared the crowd, shoving Sasuke and Sakura into a limo.

* * *

_**In the Limo..**_

"That was crazy!"Sakura said trying to catch her breath!

"I hate my life!" Sasuke whined while he banged his head against the window of the limo.

"Oh come on! It was kinda fun"

Sasuke just gave her a look that said shut up. "Well little miss sunshine, you're going to have a great time at school tomorrow!"

"Uhh..why?"

"Have you forgot about the fan girls?" Sasuke smirked.

Then Sakura's face dropped and she joined him in hitting her head against the window.

"This is just great! I knew this would happen if my mom found out!"

"You know I think your mom is crazy..."

"You just realized?"

"Sure"

"Do you still want ice cream?"

Sakura blinked. How could he think about ice cream at a weird time like now?

"You want some or not?" Sasuke persisted again.

"Umm sure! There's nothing else to do." Sakura smiled.

"Ok, Driver go to my house."

"I thought we were getting ice cream.."

"We have 102 flavors at my house..'

"OMG! Thats so cool!"

Sasuke just chuckled lightly

* * *

**At the house**

"WOW! This is the ice cream place! Its HUGE!"

The room was painted a light red and the floor was black and white checkers. It looked exactly like a parlor. With the candy colored barstools and vibrant tables.

Sakura decided on a Coconut while Sasuke just got a vanilla.

"Sasuke-kun.. if you have 102 flavors..why did you get vanilla?" She asked sweetly as she liked her ice cream.

"I don't really like sweets."

"OMG! Are you crazy?" She screamed in disbelief.

"No but I'm starting to think you are.." He smirked as he took a lick out of his ice cream.

"Try some of the coconut!"

"No."

"YESS."

"NOOO"

Then when Sasuke was about to resist again she shoved the coconut into his mouth. Sasuke was so surprised he kind of started to choke on it. Thankfully it was liquid so he didn't. When the ice cream passed he glared at Sakura.

"Hey don't glare at me! It's your fault!"

"MINE! You shoved the fuckin ice cream in my mouth! I don't think I asked you!"

"Sasuke you really need to get out more you know that?"

"Hn"

Now it was Sakura's turn to pout. "Sasky-kun! Thats no fair!"

* * *

"Naruto! Get over here NOW" A very pissed off Sasuke yelled.

"Ya teme?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"Dude, Sasuke don't get any blood on the carpet.." Neji said calmly but smirking.

"This is too troublsome...Sasuke if he dies I'm not doing any funeral prep ok?" Shika sighed.

Gaara just had an evil smile on that creeped Naruto out to no end.

"T-t-teme...what are you going to do to me?"

Sasuke just smirked, "For your punishment for having a big mouth you will go over to Sakura's house.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Dont get too cozy yet dobe, you're going to go over to her house and get into the house and spy on them!"

"Oh boy...but what if i get caught?"

"Im not bailing you out..its either that OR no ramen for a month!" Sasuke smirked again knowing he cornered Naruto.

So Naruto dressed in all black with a ski mask and went over to Sakura's house. The guys gave him a video camera and a recorder so he could get the info. Nobody trusted him in remembering the whole conversation.

Naruto found and open window and snuck into the house. He made his way into the huge air vents and traveled to the one over her room.

* * *

_**Sakura and the girls**_

Ino giggled loudly. "I knew you liked Sasuke Sak!"

"Its sooo obvious!" Ten Ten smiled.

"That's good for you Sakura!" Hinata laughed.

"But he SOOOO doesn't like me!" Sakura sighed.

Naruto was recording everything that they were saying.

"Are you kidding! He does like you! I know it!" Ino shouted.

"I think he does too Sak, he wasn't THIS nice before you came!" Ten ten smirked.

"Ya well at least i don't like NEJI! Ten ten." Sakura and Ino both accused.

Ten ten blushed and then yelled back, "Well you like that lazy ass!"

Now Ino blushed "While at least I don't like NARUTO! Eww.." She shouted to Hinata.

Hinata's face turned bright bright red. "I-i-ino d-d-dont t-tell every-yone o-ok?

"Sure thing Hina! I promise!"

Sakura started giiving off an evil smile.

"Sak, whats with the evil smile?"

"Since you have SUCH a big mouth you have to go over to Sasukes house and spy on the them!"

"No fair!"the blond whined

"Ya its not fair i have to be mobbed when i leave the house!"

* * *

_Hinata likes me? Wow I would have never guessed. Oh great Neji's gonna kill me..do i ever win? Oh I have to tell Sasuke that Ino's going over._

"_Teme, Teme come in" Naruto whispered throught the walkie talkie._

"_I hear you dobe. Whats happening?"_

"_Ino's coming over to spy on you guys so be prepared."_

"_I think this is one of the smartest things you've ever done. Retreat."_

Naruto went out the same window and ran back to Sasukes house.

"Ok guys, Ino's coming over so we have to be ready..heres the plan.."

* * *

END! What do you think of that? PLEASE PLEASE review i will love you forever and ever and ever and everrrrr well you get it. Any ideas what the guys should do to Ino? xD 


	11. All Girls are Troublesome

Heyy! ..well i hope you've been enjoying the story..BUT it doesn't seem like it CUZ UR NOT REVIEWING..TTTT...i luv reviews...even if there just like good job or somethin like that...Here are the people I love! They've given me LOTS of feedback n stuff..so here's my thanks to u..

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...TTTT

* * *

konoha.chick91- I LOVE YOU!!! Lolz you give the greatest advice! You're my lucky charm! Lolz

hellopanda23- I lovvee your reviews! Thnx so much!

Aero-chan- I love your reviews! I cant wait for what you have to say about my chappies!

dedebug2007-thnx for always reviewing! It means A LOT!

Lady Tatum- thnx thnx

TentenNejiSasukefan101- thnx thnx

MeggyandHaku-thnx thnx

Not so sweet dream-thnx thnx

SaphireGloom- thankss soo much!

'Light Shining-Angel'-OMG! I love you! Lolz, I really appreciated your review! I fely so relaxed! Lolz

uchihasakura285- thankss ohh sooo much! lolz

* * *

Previously On Naruto High…

_Hinata likes me? Wow I would have never guessed. Oh great Neji's going to kill me..do i ever win? Oh I have to tell Sasuke that Ino's going over._

"_Teme, Teme come in" Naruto whispered throught the walkie talkie._

"_I hear you dobe. __What's__ happening?"_

"_Ino's coming over to spy on you guys so be prepared."_

"_I think this is one of the smartest things you've ever done. Retreat."_

_Naruto went out the same window and ran back to Sasukes house._

"_Ok guys, Ino's coming over so we have to be ready..heres the plan.."

* * *

_

"Hahahah! Uchiha! This is the smartest thing you've ever thought of!" Neji admitted.

"Tch, troublesome but I like it!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Teme! I will now admit it! You are a genius."

Sasuke bowed. "I know aren't I?"

Neji just coughed.

* * *

**Ino POV**

_Ino climbed into the house and quickly made her way to the vents so she wouldn't be caught. When she climbed into the vent there were about 20 spiders!_

"_Eww! OMG! Eww…Sak so owes me!" she cried_

_She skillfully made her way through the vents and made her way to the one above Sasuke's room._

"_Jeez! His room is so boring!" She said quietly to herself as she looked around his huge bedroom and found nothing but patterns of blue, black, and the Uchiha insignia. _

The guys were sitting around the room. Sasuke on his bed with his arms folded underneath his head, Naruto at the foot of the bed, Neji on a stray chair, and Shikamaru sat on the floor.

As expected Naruto broke the ice, "Say teme, while I was getting ramen what were you guys talking about?"

_Perfect! Thanks Naruto! Im finally glad your dense! Heheh Nancey Drew don't got nothing on me! _

Neji with his stoic face just rolled his eyes, "Sasuke just told us who he liked. Hes's already told you dipshit."

_OMG OMG! Sasuke likes somebody????? _

"TEME! I don't remember! Tell me! It's Sakura chan ne?" Naruto persisted.

"Pinky? Eww no. Too bright for me. The girl I really like is Ten-Ten."

_TEN TEN????? Omg! This is terrible! Poor Sakura chan. Wait doesn't Neji like Ten-Ten? Stupid boys! So damn confusing._

Sasuke called to Naruto, "Dobe who do you like?"

"Hmm I'd have to say Ino! Blonds are hot!" Naruto then made a low whistle

_EWWW-my goshh! Naruto hes so..hes too..ughh! Is this some kind of sick joke?_

"Ha good luck with that psycho chick. Tch, I like non troublesome girls like Hinata." Shikamaru yawned.

_b-b-but Hinata loves Naruto…even though I don't see how. OMG! I hope Hinata isn't mad at me!_

Neji's face twisted into a half glare. "Don't you and your lazy ass try anything with my cousin alright? Anyways, I like Sakura! She's a complete babe!"

_Neji..and Sak? That is way too weird! What about ten-ten and neji? Ino was about ready to strangle all the guys for being so dumb and oblivious to the girls' feelings._

"Tch, troublesome relatives…."

_B-b-but Shika-kun doesn't like me? He thinks Im psycho? That is so not possible!

* * *

_

Normal POV

Ino ran out of the house on the verge of tears when she got back to the house tears were leaking down her face.

Sakura jumped up to her best friend, "Ino! Whats wrong?"

"S-S-Sakura..the guys they…."

**With the boys**

When they heard Ino finally leave the house the guys busted out laughing.

Once again Naruto spoke up, "hahaha I can't believe I said I liked Ino!"

"Dobe! I cant believe I said I like ten ten!"

"And I can't believe I said I liked _Sakura!_" Neji joined in

Shikamaru was just asleep on the floor.  
"Well school will be fun tomorrow." Sasuke smirked.

"Well said dobe, well said."

**With the girls**

"Are you serious????" Sakura shouted when Ino told all of them.

"how the hell did they come up with that?" Ten ten screamed as she punched a wall to let out her stress.

"B-b-but I thought Naruto actually cared about me.." Hinata said with tears going down her face.

"Aww Im sorry Hinata" Ino said reaching out her arms.

"Ino, please I really don't want to talk to YOU, right now out of all the people." Hinata said turning her back to Ino.

Ino gasped and so did everyone else. "Hina, I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I know..but still, Its just hard that's all.."

"I HATE GUYS!" Sakura raged and brought out her stress relief doll that she was

violently squeezing.

"ME TO!" The rest of the girls said.

"Well if the guys don't like us..then we'll just have to make them jeleous." Sakura laughed.

"OMG! Sak, you're good!" Ino said perking up.

* * *

**Monday**

All the boys arrived at school only to find Sakura flirting with Sai, Hinata blushing with Kiba, Ten Ten giggling with Lee. What the fuck! Lee had gel in his hair and it was spiked? Ino having major flirtation with the upper-class man Kankuro.

"Why the hell are our girls with those losers?" Sasuke said with a vein popping out of his head at the sight of Sakura with another guy.

"How the hell do I know!" Neji said with his usual stoic face contorting into a look of extreme rage.

"Why is Hinata with K-kiba? What the fuck does dog boy have that I don't?"

"You mean other than brains?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"Ahh why is Ino with that Senior?" Shika sighed.

"Isn't that Gaara's older brother?" Neji said.

"Troublesome girls.."

"Well I'm gonna see why the fuck Sakura's with _Sai_." He said hatefully adding extra venom on the word Sai.

The guys broke up and went to their rightful girls.

* * *

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke marched straight up to Sai and Sakura.

"Sakura what the hell are doing?"

Sakura immediately stopped giggling and both her and Sai turned to face him.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" Sakura said innocently.

_What happened to Sasuke-kun? Dammit!_

"Don't act so innocent with me! What are you doing with Sai."

"Dude, Sasuke shut up and go away." Sai said getting pissed off.

"Shut the hell up Sai. Answer me Sak."

"I can do whatever I want Sasuke. You're not in charge of me."

_She's picking this whore over me? Fine I don't need her!_

"Fine! Then don't come crying to me when you get pregnant and you're left with nothing." Sasuke yelled in rage. He finally stormed off leaving a heart-broken Sakura and a pissed off Sai.

* * *

**Neji**

"Ten Ten, what are you doing?" Neji said not bothering to hide his rage.

"Well im pretty sure it looks like Im talking to Lee. Not that you should care or anything." Ten Ten said rolling her eyes, even though she was dying on the inside.

"I see how it is then, but why the hell did you pick freaky brows over me? Didn't I make it obvious? I thought you knew? Wait, don't tell me, you were just playing with my emotions. You know it's really funny. Once I finally open up to someone, something like this happens! Have a good life." Neji said bitterly.

_How could she do that to me? I mean seriously I thought I made it pretty clear I liked her! I hope the guys had better luck than me..

* * *

_

**Naruto**

"Umm Hinata, can I talk to you." Naruto asked unsure.

Hinata and Kiba both faced Naruto. "Naruto, I'd rather you not talk to me." Hinata said without stuttering.

"Why! Why are you picking Dog boy over me?? Sure Im not the brightest bulb ever but I thought I made it clear I cared about you! I never thought or would have ever expected you, of all people to toy with people's feelings. I was so stupid! I cant believe I actually thought that you cared." Naruto laughed bitterly, "Looks like Sasuke was right, I am a dobe." Naruto hit the wall so hard that the column crumbled down.

Kiba and Hinata just looked really shocked. Hinata just ran to homeroom even though the bell was going to ring in 10 minutes. _Why put me through this Naruto-kun? How can you say you say you care..when you really care for Ino?

* * *

_

**Shika**

"Tch..troublesome.." Shika muttered as he made his way toward Ino.

"Ino, why are you doing this?" Shikamaru asked hesitantly.

"Hmph, so now you talk to me! Well here's a news flash for you, I HATE YOU SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ino yelled.

"Huh? I don't understand?" Shikamau persisted.

"And that's coming from the genius? Why don't you ask _Hinata_ what's wrong?"

With that she flipped her hair over her shoulder and stormed off.

"Troublesome girls…" Shika sighed as he made his way to homeroom.

* * *

**In homeroom**

Everyone was silent. Even the fan girls were not ranting about Sasuke. The air was thick with awkwardness, and to top that off the loudest blonds were not talking. That was proof something was definitely wrong. Kakashi strolled into the room casually. When no one screamed a him he just stared. The went back outside to check the room number.

"Well it looks like im in the right class, what happened?" He asked knowing he might regret asking.

Sakura spoke up, "Nothing at all kakashi-sensi," the glared at Sasuke.

"Then tell me why you're not sitting next to Sasuke?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Because Sasuke is a cold hearted jerk, that toys with people's feelings, leads them on till the point where you think he cares, then he goes around proudly saying he likes someone else. Then when I try to move on he confronts me, acts like he cares and makes it seem like everything is all my fault! And that hes sooo innocent. But for all I care he can take his sexy ass fall into a hole, break his leg, and NEVER come out." Sakura said in one breath.

_Once again another reason to hate my job..stupid teens and their hormones.._

Sasuke smirked, "So you think I'm sexy huh?"

Sakura put her death glare on, "ya but you're still a heartless jerk! And I never want to talk to you again!"

"You're the one toying with my feelings! You're acting oh so innocent and flirting with Sai! When did I ever flirt with anyone? Answer that and then I'll leave you alone!"

"I choose not to! I hate you Sasuke Uchiha! I never want to see you again!

"Ohhhhh" the whole class choursed.

"Well that's fine with me…oh by the way Sai told me to give you this note..but I'd rather read it to the class."

Sasuke got up and made his way to the front of the class, he coughed and made his voice sound exactly like Sai's

"Babe, here's the plan for later alright? I'm thinking you me and some one on one time. I'll pick you up at 8, go over to my house, and we can start with the oils. Dress like that sexy babe you are and I'll show you what a real man can do, unlike that gay Uchiha. -Sai"

Sakura was dead white. Kakashi was surprised. Sakura's girl's were gasping and were shocked that Sakura has even talked to someone like that. Sasuke was stoic. The fan boys fainted and the fan girls were whistling. Ami called out first, "OMG! I knew she was a whore Sasuke-kun!" And continued laughing hysterically.

Sakura just sat down and buried her head in her arms. The girls were unsure of what to do. They all had the same thought on their mind. Was Sakura really like that?

Later during that day they saw Tsunade chasing Jiriya around with a yard stick, wanting to bash his head. Jiriya's screams could be heard through out the school with Tsunade to thank.

* * *

**Time-skip to Friday**

The whole week was awkward. Finally it was a Friday night and Sakura was sitting in her room listening to music. But she was really thinking hard. _How could Sasuke do this to me? Why Why Why! Now everyone thinks I'm a whore. Even the girls don't really trust me. Oh shoot! It's already 11..I guess I'll go to sleep._

Before Sakura cut off her lights and finally went to sleep she heard a sweet melody coming from beneath her window. She stepped out onto her balcony and saw Sasuke. He was there in the flesh standing beneath her window with his guitar.

**Every Rose, **By Poison

_We both lie silently still in the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together  
We feel miles apart, inside  
Was it somethin' I said or something I did  
Did my words not come out right  
Tho' I tried not to hurt you  
Tho' I tried  
But I guess that's why they say _

Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn

Yea it does

I listen to our favorite song playin' on the radio  
Hear the dj say love's a game of  
Easy come and easy go  
But I wonder does he know  
Has he ever felt like this  
And I know that you'd be here right now  
If I could have let you know somehow I guess

Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn

Though it's been a while now  
I still feel so much pain  
Like the knife that cuts you  
The wound heals, but the scar, that scar remains.

I know I could have saved our love that night  
If I'd know what to say  
Instead of making love  
We both made our separate ways

Now I hear you've found somebody new  
And that I never meant that much to you  
To hear that tears me up inside  
And to see you cuts me like a knife

Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn  


Sasuke finally stopped. "Sakura, I think I love you"

**Ten ten's house**

"Hmm I guess I should go to sleep," The Ten Ten said as her brown orbs glanced over to her clock.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a thumping sound against her window. She grabbed her base ball bat and went to the window. She opened the curtains and saw that Neji was beneath her.

**What's Left of Me, **by Nick Lachey

_Watch my life,  
Pass me by,  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes _

Yeah...

[Chorus  
Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me

I've been dying inside,  
Little by little,  
No where to go,  
But going out of my mind  
In endless circles,  
Running from my self until,  
You gave me a reason for standing still

[Chorus

It's falling faster,  
Barely breathing,  
Give me something,  
To believe in  
Tell me: It's not all in my head

Take what's left  
Of this man  
Make me whole  
Once again  
_  
[Chorus _

I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?  
Just running in circles in my mind  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?  


"Ten Ten, before you say anything, I don't know what I did to make you mad or upset but I'm sorry! Please, I love you…" Neji said. His eyes meaning every word he spoke. He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

**Hinata**

"Hey sis! Cheer up!" Hanabi shouted into Hinata's face.

"I'd rather you leave me alone please." Hinata said hopefully.

"And I'd rather not!" Hanabi laughed, "Oh I got a joke!"

"Oh great!" Hinata said sarcastically.

"don't worry its good! What did the sushi say to the bee?"

"umm I don't know?"

"Wassap-bee" Hanbi started laughing to herself.

_She sure does think she's hilarious huh?_

"Hanabi, if you don't leave I'm going to tell father that you've been calling the Dr. Funny-bone hotline again. You remember last time he saw the bill?"

"NOOOO! Please! I'll leave!"

"Alright."

_Yess!_

"I better get to sleep."

Hinata heard a sweet melody coming from her balcony, she slipped on her robe and saw Naruto on her patio.

**Just so you know..** by Jesse Mcartney

_i shouldn't love you but i want to  
i just can't turn away  
i shouldn't see you but i can't move  
i can't look away _

and i dont know how to be fine when i'm not  
cause i don't know how to make the feelings stop

just so you know  
this feelings takin control  
of me and i can't help it  
i wont sit around  
i can't let him win now  
though you should know  
i've tryed my best to let go of you  
but i don't want to  
i just gutta say it all before you go  
just so you know

it's gettin hard to  
be around you  
theres so much i can't say  
and do you want me to hide the feelings  
and look away

and i dont know how to be fine when i'm not  
cause i don't know how to make the feelings stop

just so you know  
this feelings takin control  
of me and i can't help it  
i wont sit around  
i can't let him win now  
though you should know  
i've tryed my best to let go of you  
but i don't want to  
i just gutta say it all before you go  
just so you know

this emptyness is killin me  
i'm wonderin why i've waited so long  
lookin back i realize it was always there to be spoken  
now i'm waitin here  
been waitin here

just so you know  
this feelings takin control  
of me and i can't help it  
i wont sit around  
i can't let him win now  
though you should know  
i've tryed my best to let go of you  
but i don't want to  
i just gutta say it all before you go  
just so you know 

"Hinata, just so you know, I really do care about you. And I'm really sorry for the things I said earlier this week. Can you forgive me?" Naruto pleaded. His words so sincere Hinata thought a church choir was going to sing any second now.

* * *

**End! **

Muhahahah I'll do Shika's on the next update…what did you think of this chappie? Well PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLLLEEEAAASSSEE review!!!!!! I will love you forever and ever! Lolz….


	12. Well We're Not Official or Anything

Its Sonya bitch..lolz okk well anyways..i'll be doing Shika's in this chappie! Well I based this chappie completely on the reviews. ..so see..i actually go through the reviews and respond..lolz

ANYWAYS...enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Naruto 'cuz if I did I'd hypnotize Itachi and make him clean my pool…hehehe

* * *

**With Ino.**

Ino layed on her frilly purple bed and sighed. "Why are boys so damn confusing?" Ino said. She collapsed her head onto her pillow and she felt something underneath. She saw An envelope sealed with the Nara's insignia. She stared at it for a few more second and tore it open. Inside contained a beautiful poem, it read..

Untitled

_I like you so much  
but I'm unsure of what to do  
because my stomach tightens up  
every time I think of you. _

It makes me so nervous  
every time I stand at your side  
it makes me become speechless  
forcing my feelings to hide.

Every time I see you  
my heart skips a beat  
your smile makes me melt  
its what turns up the heat.

It scares me sometimes  
knowing that liking you could hurt  
because when there's like, there's love  
and the girl I loved before, treated me like dirt.

My minds all twisted up  
I just don't want another broken heart  
its what makes me feel so scared  
its what makes me not want a new start.

I liked you for the longest time  
its what makes me go out of my mind  
do you like me the way I like you  
I wish I knew of what to do.

Words are the hardest thing to come up with  
its what makes me not know what to say  
I take the longest time thinking it through  
and end up messing up things anyway.  
I just feel so insecure  
with how I feel about you  
because my feeling for you are enormous  
and it makes me not know what to do.

It makes me second guess  
deciding whether or not I should be with you  
because I know you could do better then me  
and you probably think that to.

I'm telling you  
that this is making me go out of my mind  
I think about you constantly  
I think about you all the time.

I wish I knew of what to do  
I wish I knew why I always think of you  
I wish God would tell the right way to go  
I wish I knew how to let my feeling for you show! 

Ino was speechless, her cerulean orbs filled with tears. She gazed down at the bottom and saw a little note that Shikamaru had written for her. She quickly brushed away her tears and read.

"Ino, I feel this is the best way to express my feelings for you. It's ironic how a genius can't even tell someone how he feels. I know that I'm just a simple guy but to tell you the truth I think I've fallen for this troublesome girl. Give me a chance? Meet me at the park if it's a yes. Hopefully seeing you soon.

Love,

Shikamru Nara.

Ino started jumping up an down squealing with delight and chanting, "he said love shika, love shika, Shika loves ino! IM GONNA MEET WITH SHIKA!"

The realization hit her in the face like a slap in the face, _What the hell am I going to wear!_

With Shika and Ino

"So you see Ino," Shikamaru said calmly as they strolled though the park. He wiped his sweaty hands on his pants and continued. " I'm not good at the whole romance thing but I love you. Do you want to go out with me?"

Ino wasted no time and pounced on Shika letting them roll down a hill. When the dizzy pair reached the bottom Shikamaru sighed, "troublesome. Is that a yes?"

"YESS!" Ino said giddily.

"Great!" Shika said as he put a heart shaped locket around Ino's neck.

Ino touched the necklace, "Shika, its beautiful!" She said in almost a whisper.

"Come on, let's get you home before you're father kills me." Shikamaru said remembering the very violent Inochi.

Ino giggled, "Good idea."

"Well here we are." He said letting a little disappointment come into his voice.

"Ya," Ino said equally disappointed.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Of course!"

* * *

Before Ino knew it she felt soft lips on her own. She inwardly gasped and much to her pleasure Shikamaru was kissing her! Slowly she pressed her lips onto his after about 5 seconds they felt ice cold water on them Ino screamed and Shikamaru gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER BOY?" Inochi screamed violently. When he realized it was only Shikamaru he started to get all giddy. For Shika to see him like that he was shocked beyond belief and was afraid.

"Oh wait until I see the look on Shikaku's face when I drop this on him!" Inochi exclaimed referring to his best friend and Shikamaru's dad.

"Troublesome parentals…" Shikamaru muttered.

"I HEARD THAT BOY" Inochi screamed.

"Come on daddy lets go inside.. " Ino said calming her dad down.

Inochi reluctantly made his way into the house in his room not forgetting to burn a whole through Shika's head with his glare.

Ino blew a kiss to Shika and went inside. When she closed the door she rested upon it for a few seconds thinking about what just happened.

**Shika POV**

_Im going out with Ino? Im going out with Ino…IM GOING OUT WITH INO!!!1_

Shika couldn't contain his excitement and started shouting that he's going out with Ino all the way to his house. Ino heard his shouting and started laughing, but in a few seconds she was howling with laughter when she heard a huge thud and a lot of curses to the troublesome lamppost.

**Ino POV**

_Shikamaru Nara huh? He's one troublesome guy. _She had a smile on her face all the way to her room. She layed down on her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

Sakura stared wide eyed at Sasuke then returned to an uncaring glance. "Well what do you want me to do about that?"

"What?!?!?!" Sasuke asked in pure disbelief.

"Did I stutter? I said what do you want me to do about that"

"Feel the same way?" He asked unsure.

"Well I don't! Why don't you just go and see if Ten Ten would care." Sakura shouted

"AND WHY THE HELL WOULD I ASK HER?" Sasuke shouted back in pure frustration.

Sakura lowered her voice to a whisper, "Because you care about her not me."

"And where would you get that idea?" Sasuke asked calming himself down.

" Because you said you did.."

"But that was just a joke.."

She immediately looked up at him then closed her window and ran down the stairs.

She bust through the front door and into Sasuke's arms knocking them both to the ground.

"Well wanna know a secret?" Sakura asked smirking.

"Do tell." Sasuke asked raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"I love you too!" Sakura's smile was cut off by Sasuke's lips on hers. She looked at him half lidded then closed her eyes and returned it with full passion.

Sakura POV

_OM MYY GAWWD! Im kissing Sasuke! OMG im kissing SASUKE!!!! Wow I sound like a fan girl. Like hell if he's gonna love me, he's gonna work! Muhahaha….hmmm Sasuke.._

**SCORE!! We're kissing the_ hot ass! YES! Can I say I TOLD YOU SO!_**

_sigh yes you can. Hell I don't care im kissing Sasuke!_

Sasuke's POV

_Not bad Pinky not bad.._

_**Well how the hell would you know what good is pretty boy?**_

_Shut up. You're ruining my moment. _

_**Well Next time I call dibs on making the move alright.**_

_As if. Later ..

* * *

_

**Normal.**

They stayed like that for about ten more seconds until Sakura pulled away. Sasuke looked at her with confused eyes. Thinking if he did anything wrong.

"Hey Sasuke-kun..I was thinking," Sakura trailed on.

"You can tell me Sak, Trust me" Sasuke said assuring her.

"Well, why did you guys all say you liked different people?"

Sasuke laughed, "We knew Ino was coming over so we decided to pull a prank ok?"

"Oh I see," Sakura said. "Guess like I'll have to cross out Sakura +Neji on my notebooks huh?"

A glint of malice passed through Sasuke's eyes. He flipped Sakura over so he was now on top. "Yes you will, because now you're mine."

"Yes Sasuke-Sama." Sakura said in a sing song chorus.

"That's more like it." Sasuke smirked.

"So what now Sasuke? I mean you said you love me, so what are you going to do about it?" Sakura said while brushing the hair out of Sasuke's face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what are you going to do about it? I mean I could always go out with Lee if you don't want too…." She was cut off by Sasuke's glare.

"Why would you guy with freaky brows?"

"Well It's not like were official or anything.."

"Sakura Haruno, would you do the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"YESSS!" A delighted Sakura yelled as she pulled Sasuke to his feet and squeezed him to death.

Then they heard a loud cheer erupt from the bushes.

Sasuke pulled Sakura close and then called out, "Show yourselves."

Sasuke and Sakura both turned a faint shade of pink when they saw who emerged from the bushes.

* * *

End…OH MY GAWD! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever…finals are coming up and so is vacation….I hope you liked it…The next one will include Naruto & Hinata and in the following a X-mas theme okk?

Well you know the drill…pwease review!


	13. Try and Get Me

Hey! Did everyone have a good thanksgiving? I sure did..hehe im currently pissed off at le dumb bf..xP ANYWAYS..trying not tot hink about it..lolz ENJOY!

Oh and there's a little section in here when they talk about hevan and such so if its offensive to anyone's religion or w/e im sorry! I didn't mean anything by it.

Disclaimer" I don't own Naruto

_Previously with Neji and Ten-Ten.._

"_**Ten Ten, before you say anything, I don't know what I did to make you mad or upset but I'm sorry! Please, I love you…" Neji said. His eyes meaning every word he spoke. He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

* * *

**_

Her brown orbs widened with complete shock and then returned to the semi-glare. Her cool voice spoke without feeling, "Well well well what do you know, and wow this is coming from the great Hyuuga Neji huh. I don't want to have anything to do with you, got that!"

He stared with a dumbfounded expression plastered over his usually stoic face. Ten Ten found it fascinating how good of an actor he seemed to be.

He spoke in a hoarse voice, "Why won't you give me a chance?"

Ten Ten became engaged, "You said for your fucking self that you like Sakura! So don't you dare try to change that!"

"It was a fucking prank jeez Ten Ten! Me and the guys knew Ino was coming to spy on us so we pulled a fast one on you!"

"Well you didn't have to be a jerk about it! You really hurt my feelings you know that!"

"I know….I'm sorry..please forgive me.."

Ten Ten smirked, "So you really don't like Sakura."

"NO I don't!"

"Apology accepted."

"So can you come down here?" Neji asked

"Give me a second sheesh Neji!" Ten Ten laughed.

She burst through the front door pushed Neji to the ground.

" Lets go to the lake Neji." Ten Ten said, reffering to the lake near her house.

"Hn."

Not knowing what the infamous 'hn' meant, she dragged him up on his feet anyways and ran to the lake.

**At the lake**

Neji and Ten Ten laid peacefully on the ground watching the ripples of the water flow down the steep rocks. It was nearly midnight, the fireflies lit up the sky like a hundred lanterns, and the sound of the water made the lake seem almost magical.

Neji breathed in savoring the peace while Ten Tens mind was whizzing with thoughts.

"Hey Neji," She said while messing with her nails.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever wondered where we might end up?"

"What do you mean?" He asked simply confused at the vagueness of the question.

"Well you know,"

"I seriously don't Ten Ten"

"I mean where will we end up after death?"

"Well heaven of course."

"Well how do you know?"

"No ones ever sure, but I don't care as long as I'm with you."

"Do you mean that?" She asked with earnest eyes.

"No I just said that" he smirked.

"You're so mean!" She stood up and attempted to leave as her brown orbs filled with sadness.

Neji sighed and pulled her back to the ground but this time on his lap. She blushed at their closeness, which of course didn't go unnoticed be Neji. He chuckled lightly and moved a strand of hair away from her face and whispered in her ear, "I was joking, and of course I mean that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

She then turned around to face him fully and then slowly moved her lips up to his. He bent his head down as he slowly caressed her lips, immediately taking dominance as it turned into a well heated kiss. The sparks were broken when Ten Ten shivered from coolness of the harsh wind. Neji smirked and being the gentleman he was (A/N since when is he a 'gentleman' lolz oh well) took off his coat and placed it around Ten Ten.

"You should really bring a jacket next time, its nearing winter."

"Yes mother" Ten Ten laughed as she poked Neji in the side and began to run off into the forest.

Neji stood for a second trying to take in what had just happened. His thinking was interrupted by the sound of Ten Ten's voice calling out in a mocking manner, "I thought you were the great Neji Hyuuga! You cant even get me!"

She ran off into the clearing again but this time faster since she had a speedy Neji on her heels. Said boy appeared right behind her and encircled his arms around her petite waist causing Ten Ten to jerk forward.

He lowered his head and said right next to her ear, "I still am the great Hyuuga Neji."

She felt shivers run up her spine from the coolness of his voice despite the fact she had on Neji's thick coat he was just so hot! "Oh ya?"

"Ya"

"Hey where are we anyways?" She asked as her eyes wandered the place they were in. There was nothing but trees and bushes surrounding them.

Neji's grip on her tightened as his eyes glanced the place, "Honestly..I have no clue.."

The dragon fly's no longer shone and the magic before seemed to be long gone. Everything was ghastly and hallow it made Ten Ten nervous as she held onto Neji more.

* * *

End.. Ill do NaruHina in the next okk? 


	14. The Like Awesomest AN Ever!

Here is a 'friendly' message...

Right not I'm soo fucking pissed off its not even funny! I got the worst flames ever ok? If any of you low life losers wanna leave your worthless ideas on my story cuz you think i might care DONT! I personally don't give a damn about any of your lousy opinions if all you wanna do is tell me how terrible it is! Here are the "reviews" I received today. Oh and BTW his Email address is itachi.is. size=1 width=100% noshade>The following review has been submitted to: Naruto High The place where  
nothing is normal Chapter: 1

From: hs fic hater. FUCK YOU. ()  
-------------------

this is crap on a stick.

really now, a highschool fic?

and you cant even keep the chars somewhat in charector. wow.

you fail as an author. stop. now.

* * *

The following review has been submitted to: Naruto High The place where  
nothing is normal Chapter: 2

From: hs fic hater. FUCK OFF. ()

you know. i hate hs fics soo much i am going to flame each chapter.

so, what is the point of having NINJAS go the fucking highschool you dumb  
fuck?!

oh, so they can have drama?

wait... they already have that...

so they can have great adventures? wait, you GOT RID OF THOSE!!

so... how the fuck is it anything but worse?

fuck off and stop posting crap in ffnet. you and authors like you fill this  
place with nothing but trash.

* * *

The following review has been submitted to: Naruto High The place where  
nothing is normal Chapter: 3

From: hs fic hater. FUCK OFF. ()

how about you stop writting? you know how much i hate this fic and the  
authors that write them.

by writing an hs fic you take a giant shit all over the fandom.

i mean, how are the chars anything like they are?

kakashi, well he is who he is because his team died on a mission durring the  
war with the stone village...

but now? well... thats gone.

naruto, well the demon fox. but wait! no demon fox. there goes his char.

yeah, you suck ass, stop writing. never put pen to paper again. or just type  
on the keyboard. just. Stop.

The following review has been submitted to: Naruto High The place where  
nothing is normal Chapter: 4

From: hs fic hater. FUCK OFF. ()

oh and sai, mr penius comments now?

really.

you suck ass.

just stop writing. really, its all one liners, you dont have a single true  
paragraph in this story so far. i mean, WTF?

you do realize that stories are written with paragraphs, not just one line at  
a time right?

* * *

The following review has been submitted to: Naruto High The place where  
nothing is normal Chapter: 5

From: hs fic hater. FUCK OFF. ()

OH GOD. IS THERE AN END TO THIS PILE OF CRAP I'VE FOUND?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?

seriously, how long are you going to keep writing this?

its crap, total complete crap. how anyone actualy enjoys this defies  
explination, either they are retards, or you just created other profiles to  
post reviews so this story would look popular.

please stop, i'm asking you kindly. i have enough trouble finding a good fic  
as it is with out having to wade through all this shit.

signed, the guy flaming every chap because this fic sucks so much that it is  
worth it.

* * *

The following review has been submitted to: Naruto High The place where  
nothing is normal Chapter: 6

From: hs fic hater. FUCK OFF. ()

oh wow, sakura is so ooc in this.

yeah, you suck as an author. the chars are so one demensional its not even  
funny.

you do realize real people dont act like that right? wait, of course not.  
your retarded. wait, no, that was an insult to the retards. i'm sorry poor  
retards of the world for saying this guy was on the same level as you when  
obviously he is much lower.

* * *

The following review has been submitted to: Naruto High The place where  
nothing is normal Chapter: 7

From: hs fic hater. FUCK OFF. ()

seriously... inner sakura talking to inner sasuke?

and...

you know what, it all boils down to this, you are fucking stupid. your  
writting reflects this.

just stop. all your doing is embaresing yourself.

* * *

The following review has been submitted to: Naruto High The place where  
nothing is normal Chapter: 8

From: hs fic hater. FUCK OFF. there was maybe 200 words in the chap.

congradulations. you are such a good author.

btw, that was sarcasm. you suck ass. seriously, stop.

you fail in every way that an author possibly can. just stop.

* * *

The following review has been submitted to: Naruto High The place where  
nothing is normal Chapter: 9

From: hs fic hater. FUCK OFF. seriously, stop. just stop.

just delete this fic and leave ffnet. you are just ruining it for the people  
on here that actualy have a brain.

* * *

The following review has been submitted to: Naruto High The place where  
nothing is normal Chapter: 15

From: hs fic hater. FUCK OFF. (itachi.is. decided to skip to the last chap and give you my e-mail so you can try to  
convince me that this is actualy good writing or w/e.

i've gotten my bit of amusement out of this, if only by insulting you.

have a good day. oh and if you delete my comments i'll just do it again, but  
this time logged on.

have a horrible day.

oh and i fully realize you will probably give my e-mail to your fans so that  
they can lead the charge against me or what ever. go ahead, i barely use that  
e-mail anyways.

but truthfully, what is the point of sending ninjas to highschool, but taking  
away all their backstories and ninja tallents first?

how does it make it better?

what is the fucking point of doing that?

answer, lack of originality.

you cant come up with a good story with ninjas, so you pull this piece of  
crap out of your ass and stick them in hs.

yeah, just stop, your writing sucks, your diolog is wooden at best, your  
style sucks, hell, the only thing i CANT diss about it is the spelling and  
gramar.

congradulations, your crappy fic is somewhat readible.

that is ALL that can be said in favor of your fic.

which is just sad.

* * *

So there you have it..I personally don't feel like dealing with all this shit ok? I really didn't beg anyone to read my story so please if you don't like it..THEN STOP REVIEWING!

And thank you so so sooooooooooooooooooo MUCH to all you wonderful people that have read this Fan fic! I really hope you've enjoyed the story so far! And i really appreciate all the great reviews you've guys have sent me!I really appreciate it! I don't know if i can say that enough! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE R&R AND ALL THE SUPPORT!

LOVE MUCH


	15. Knockin' on Wood

Hey guys sorry i havent updated in a while. I was on vacation but dont worry i have 4 chappies done and TONS of new ideas! Im sorry im cutting the NaruHina scene short. I was just really stuck and i need to get the story going. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Lets state the obvious..I dont own Naruto

* * *

_Previously with Hinata and_ _Naruto, "Hinata, just so you know, I really do care about you. And I'm really sorry for the things I said earlier this week. Can you forgive me?" Naruto pleaded. His words so sincere Hinata thought a church choir was going to sing any second now._

Present.

"I don't know if theres a-anything to forgive Naruto. You said you l-loved Ino, why should you be sorry for t-that?" Hinata spoke softly looking down.

"But i dont love her!" Naruto persisted

"You shouldn't d-deny your feelings N-Naruto."

"Look Hinata me and the guys knew Ino were coming over so we just wanted to get back at you guys." Naruto confessed.

Hinata's head shot up immedieately as her pearl eyes met with his cerulean, "R-Really?"

Naruto nodded his head furiously, "Yes!"

"That's so mean though,"

"I know. We weren't thinking. Please give me a chance Hinata,"

Hinata looked at him thoughtfully then smiled shyly, "Alright Naruto-kun,"

"YES!" Said teen shouted, "So will you be my girlfriend?"

Hinata nearly fainted but stood her ground, "Y-Y-Yes!"

"ALRIGHT! Im the happiest guy ALIVE! Nobody can bring me down!" Naruto declared as he jumped up.

His little parade was cut short though. A cold sharp voice started, "Enough of this obnoxious behavior boy. It's past midnight, some people need their sleep!"

"Except Hiashi-san," Naruto sulked as he was being scolded by Hinata's father.

"To bed the BOTH of you," he added sending a warning glare to Hinata who immedietely closed her curtains. When Hiashi turned away Hinata slyly reopened them and blew a kiss to Naruto. "That's not what I call being in bed young lady!" Hiashi thundered once more.

Naruto quickly bowed to him them sprinted for his life, God only knew if Hiashi would let out the vicious dogs..that gave him the shudders from even thinking that. But for all he knew not even Hiashi could ruin his spirit, he was finally going out with his love, Ms. Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata layed down in her bed filled with satisfaction. she inhaled heavily before turning the lights off. It wasn't everyday one of your dreams came true. And hers was getting asked out by Naruto, but of course in her dream her father didn't interrupt. 'oh well,' she thought to herself before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Neji and TenTen made a small camp in the middle of the forest we left them at. It is the morning and they have woken up….Lets join them.. Oh and TenTen calls Neji Nej…its not a spelling mistake alriiite?

"Shit!" cursed an annoyed teen with overly frumpy brunette hair.

"What is it NOW Ten-Ten?" cried a certain hyuuga boy who's meditating was uncared for by the said girl.

"I got 100 frickin misquito frickin bites last frickin night!" She screamed.

Neji massaged his temples trying to relax, he then spoke softly, "Well I have a lot too, you don't see me complaining."

"But their frickin itchy" She yelled back.

Ten Ten ran over to Neji and seized a comb from his pocket, she then began to rub the comb all over her bites.

Neji screamed in an extremely high-pitched tone "NO! MY BABY!"

"Get over it! It's mine now!" Ten Ten hollered back childishly.

Neji ran over to her and grabbed the comb, then broke into sprint. Ten Ten was quick to react, she then took after him. As she began to gain up on him, he dived under a tree causing her to run straight into it. He lied down under the shade watching Ten Ten join him. Although the curses were not unheard by the hyuuga boy, he chose to ignore them. They both sat under the tree listening to the serene sounds of the busy forest. Much to Neji's disappointment, the serenity was broken by his active girlfriend. Ten-Ten poked his sides as if ushering him to approve of her asking the question. He gave his consent by raising an eyebrow.

She poked him on the cheek this time then giggled "Oh My God! Neji I did not know you could scream like that! Hell I didn't even know you could scream! 'Cuz you're all Im Neji Hyuuga. I'm like a monk. But monks are bald. Unless you're one of those special monks that can keep their hair. Hey why are they so special? They shouldn't pick favs. Ya know what I mean? It's just not right. You would die if you had to cut off your hair huh? Well you'd probably just kill that person actually. You shouldn't be violent though it's not really healthy for you."

Neji just shook his head and laughed at her ramblings. Hey someone had to love her right? He continued listening to her antics until he broke her train of talking.

"Hey ten, you know you're buying me a new comb right?"

She gave him her best what the hell are you talking about look. He just smirked and continued, "Im serious ya know."

Ten-Ten wasted no time and snatched his comb and began running. He began chasing after her only to realize she had stopped. In the distance stood 2 shadowy figures layed on the grass. Ten Ten began running and waving her hands wildly when she learned it was Ino and Shikamaru on a picnic. When thery approached the lounging couple, Ino let out a piercing scream.

"Shika! There's Cavemen! KILL THEM!"

"Tch, troublesome."

Neij's mouth agape.

FLASH

Ten Ten slapped Ino on the head

FLASH

"But it was all Shika's fault! He said the caveman thing!"

FLASH

Shika muttered troublesome

FLASH

Everyones Gathered at Sasukes house.

* * *

After being rescued by Ino and Shika M. (a/n hehe gangsta shikaa?) the group gathered at the infamous Uchiha's home. Ten-Ten and Neji were in the guest room refreshing..

Neji brushed his hand against Ten-Ten when he was reaching for a brush causing her to shudder. "Ah Neji that felt good!" She shuddered once more.She sat on the bed and pulled Neji down next to her.

"You. Scrathch. Bites. Now." She said bluntly

"Fine it's my turn next though."

"Deal"

Neji began scratching Tencausing her to move and moan. As he continued, the room outside became dead quiet. The group just exchanged worried looks, the quickly gathered around the itchy couples door. They heard Ten-Ten moaning like crazy.

"Oh Neji that feels SO good!"

"God Nej you're hands are like magic!"

"Neji harder!"

"Neji faster!"

"Neji that's hurting!"

The group outside was beyond creeped out after hearing all that. It was way too much information for them to handle. But the two oblivious teens countinued with their scratching.

"My god Neji"

"Ah that feels great!"

"hmmm"

"ughh"

Naruto bursted through the door and shouted "YOU BETTER BE USING PROTECTION!"

Neji and Ten-Ten just watched him strangely. The rest of the group fell from their hiding place from the door frame. Ino just smiled sheepishly "Aren't these floors just beyond Ah-dorable?" I better go get these for my bachelorette pad after high-school. Hey Sasuke lets go ask your parents where they got these from!"

With that the two scrambled out of sight followed by Sakura you shouted, "Wait I'll come with you!"

Extremely out of character Hinata shouted, "The buddy system Sakura-Chan!"

The rest of the group made up some other lame excuse and followed shortly leaving an uncomfortable Naruto behind. Neji and Ten Ten were still extremely confused, but Neji spoke first, "Why should we use protection Naruto?"

Ten-Ten raised an eyebrow, "Ya why Naruto?"

Naruto just shifted then spoke, "Well you see don't want to cut your fingers off with a knife ya know!"

They continued to stare blankly and the blonde dunce causing him to become nervous and sweat.

The anxious teen dropped to the ground. "You know Ino was right! I mean this is some hell of a wood! Well knock on wood that's what I always say anyways. What was that Sasuke-Teme? COMING!"

Neji and Ten-Ten then saw a flash of vibrant blonde leave the room and slam the door. They both stood still for a few more seconds until Ten-Ten naturally broke the silence. "Well that was, umm interesting?"

"Strange" Neji shook his head.

"Weird" Ten-Ten added

"Definitely."

"Well you wanna go outside now?"'

"Sure"

When they arrived outside the whole group was on the floor laughing crazily. Even the usually stoic Uchiha was laughing hard. Hinata was in tears from laughing so hard, followed by Sakura and Ino. They even found Shika M. chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Ten Ten demanded

"Speak now!" Neji said firmly but threatining at the same time.

The group immediately stopped laughing and then sent Naruto to explain what happened.

* * *

A Little while laterrr…

"Ah Teme you're killing this party! Stop sucking Sakura-chans face off!" The obnoxious blond boy yelled to his best friend.

Before Sasuke could speak Sakura said quietly, "Let me handle this one," Earning an amused smirk from Sasuke. Sakura yelled back to Naruto, "Mind you own business dobe!" and went continued to mack with the Uchiha.

Naruto's eyes streamed with fake anime tears, "Not you too Sakura-Chan! Teme hypnotized you! I know it!"

Hinata just walked over to Naruto and put her arm on his shoulder, "How about we get some ramen?"

His eyes light up immediately. "That's what I'm talking about Hinata-Chan!"

A few more moments passed until Sasuke and Naruto began to argue. Sakura shook her head and thought to herself, _"__Somethings__ never change huh?"_

Ino then called out to her bestie, "Well something's shouldn't forehead!"

Sakura's eyes went wide, _"How'd she know what I was thinking?"_

"Well forehead I think I can read people's minds! My G-ma is a psychic and she taught me all kinds of stuff! It's really cool actually, her great great great grandmother could actually go into peoples minds!"

Sakura's emerald eyes brightened, "Oh My Goshh that is so cool!"

"Ya I know...Shika stop saying troublesome! It gets so old sometimes!"

Shika M. just stared at her with much amazement and curiosity before mumbling something about how he's not safe anymore. The girls gathered in a circle on the floor. Hinata just said quietly, "it's so good to have everything back to normal."

Ten-Ten chimed in, "And BETTER!"

"Amen!" Sakura and Ino shouted.

Ino looked around the room, and then being the M.C she should be announced "OK, girls dish. How are you're guys?"

All the girls began shouting, and bragging to each other about how great their boyfriends were. Each individual girl had their own turn. Meanwhile throughout the little dishing sessions, the girls would look at the boys and 'awww' about how cute they were sometimes. They continued that until about 1am.

* * *

Each couple went their separate way leaving a tired Sasuke and Sakura to deal with the mess. The couple plopped down on the couch,

"That was so much fun Sasuke-kun!"claimed Sakura

"Glad you had fun," He replied curtly.

"Uh-huh"

"Hey are you going to call your driver, or do you want me to drop you off? OR if I'm lucky do you wanna stay here?" Sasuke grinned devilishly.

"Tempting, but if you forgot we have that huge meeting tomorrow about our company." Sakura smirked.

"Shit, that's tomorrow?"

"DUH!" Sakura laughed knowing he had forgotten.

"Oh well then I'll pick you up 8 alright?"

"Ok Sasuke-kun"

A horn blared from outside.

"Oh there's my ride Sasky-kun"

He gave her a chaste kiss, "Alright bye Pinky. See you bright and early tomorrow!"

Sakura just rolled her emerald eyes playfully at the nickname she had once resented. No matter how much she pretended to be mad when he called her that, she could never stay mad. He always made this oh so cute face that was extremely irresistible. Sasuke opened the door, gave a peck on her cheek, and watched her as she ran to the car and watched her ride off into the dark night.

* * *

Somewhere in the dark..

An evil voice cackled, "Ha that little bitch won't know what hit her!"

"Kya! You are so awesome!"

"Tommorrow Sakura-_chan_," the evil voice emphasized the _chan_ with extra venom. "Will be a living nightmare for you…"

And the lights went out…


	16. Randomness and FLUFF

Yay another chappie already! lolz...finally huh? well you guys deserve it. Seriously you guys are the best! I love all your reviews and stuff! Keep doing what ya keep on doin...

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto sheesh..

* * *

"Sakura! God! You could at least try to look like you don't wanna kill yourself!" an equally bored Sasuke complained. 

Sakura huffed as she rolled her eyes, "I can't help it! How these old people do this is a complete mystery to me!"

"hn"

"Great so now were back to the syllable answers?"

"Have you ever wondered who invented tomatoes?" Sasuke asked still deep in thought.

Sakura gave him a who the hell are you look and just replied, " They are fruits from the ground, so someone probably just saw one and ate it."

"aa"

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"Oh"

"Hey do you wanna go the beach?"

"The beach?" Sakura repeated confused.

"Great idea! Let's go!"

"Um sure"

"Come on! Sasuke replied with happiness written all face.

"Wait!" Called out Sakura noticing Sasukes' fading smile, "What about the meeting?"

"aa" He pondered for a few seconds then called out "Meeting adjourned!"

The whole room watched them as Sasuke and Sakura fled out of the room hand and hand as they made their way to his car. As the roar of his car sped off, one man sighed "Should we trust those teens with the future of our company?" Everyone else just shook their heads.

* * *

In the car 

"Sasuke-kun, why do you wanna go to the beach?"

"I dunno."

"Oh well"

Since the car became quiet, Sakura switched on the radio much to Sasuke's displeasure.

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "What?"

All he did was give her a look. She just payed no heed to Sasuke and then blasted the radio. The song Radar erupted throughout the car causing it to vibrate. Sakura ignored Sasuke's glare and grabbed a stray comb left on the dashboard, she then began dancing and singing,

_"__Im__ feeling this is a must _

_Cockiness is a plus_

_Edgy-__ness__ is a brush,_

_Edge is I like them rough,_

_A man with a Midas touch,_

_Intoxication on my lush,_

_Stop you're making me blush,_

_People are looking at us,_

_I don't think you know, NO."_

Before Sakura could go into her full power session Sasuke changed the station and the song No Reason began to play. Sasuke ignored his girlfriend's protests and began tapping to the rhythm and started humming a few bars.

_"How can we fake this anymore? (__Anymore_

_They__ turn our backs away and choose to just ignore (__choose to __just ignore)_

_Some say it's ignorant it makes me feel some innocence it takes away a part of me that I won't let_

_Tell me why can't you see it's not the way, when we all fall down who will take the blame? Why is there no __reas__-"_

Sakura smirked as she watched her boyfriends face drop and glare into the distance. As she began flipping through the stations, The Veronica's song 4 ever began to play. Sakura screamed and grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders, "Oh my god! Sasuke I love this song!"

Sasuke bluntly stated "I'm driving" Causing Sakura's face to fall and the cheeriness vanish from her eyes.

Sasuke just inhaled deeply then turned up the song for her. Sakura brightened up immediately and grabbed her 'microphone' she then opened the hood of the car leaving an open top. She then began singing and dancing in a wild frenzy. Sasuke watched on with much amusement from his mirrors.

Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care

Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more

So tell me what your waiting for

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever

* * *

When the song finished, she noticed they had already arrived at the beach and Sasuke was outside! She flew out of the car and linked arms with Sasuke. He just smirked "I see you finally came to join me."

Sakura slapped his arm playfully, "Oh shut up," She laughed as she shook her vibrant pink locks into the breeze. Next thing Sasuke knew was that it was 10 at night and they needed to get home before everyone got worried.

Sakura laid half asleep next to him, humming 4 ever while playing with his silky raven locks. As he began shifting Sakura yawned, "Time to go."

"Afraid so," Sasuke sighed knowing what a great time they had.

"Promise we'll do this again?" She asked hopefully equally dreading it was time to go.

"Promise." He kissed her lightly on the forehead as she pulled her up.

In the car ride home, Sakura was busily chatting away and making tons of plans for them both. They laughed at silly things and just enjoyed the car ride home not even bothering to argue about the radio. When they arrived at her home she became wide eyed and began trembling dangerously. When Sasuke asked what was wrong all she did was point to her home. When he looked he was shocked beyond belief. All the windows were broken, the door was off its hinges, and the lights were on. Sasuke immediately got out of the car and opened Sakura's door. She looked at him with tearful eyes as she whispered, "Who would do such a thing?"

All Sasuke could do was envelope her into a huge hug and whisper in her ear, "I don't really know Sak." After a moment or two, he broke the hug and asked "you're staying with me tonight, do you want to go in and get a few things or.."

Before he could finish Sakura cut in, "Let's go in, I wanna see what's left."

When they entered the house glass was everywhere, pictures were ripped and sprawled across the floors, smashed knick-knacks took up most of the floor, and the person who did this stooped low enough to cut the heads of the dolls off. As they made their way to her bedroom, they came across black paint that was spilled everywhere. In her room clothes were strewn everywhere and more pictures were viciously torn at. Her tears returned when she came across a picture of her parents blacked out. Sasuke came across a recent picture of Sakura with a guy around her age. She looked so carefree and happy in the picture but Sasuke's view on the picture changed when he saw the guy kissing her. It made him get a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach seeing Sakura happy with that other guy. As he dropped the picture, he watched Sakura continue to pack clothes in a lone duffel bag. As she got up and glanced around the room she found a note on her vanity mirror. She immediately dashed to it and tore it off the mirror, it read, "_lose__ this? Well it "fell" out of your bag on the 1__st__ day of school. If you didn't get the hint, please die. –__"_ at the end of the note was a house key. (a/n if you didn't get it, in chappie 3 Keiko took something outta her bag.)

When Sakura put down the note, Sasuke grabbed it. He became enraged when he finished reading. He silently vowed to himself that he would personally kill the person who did this to Sakura. She made her way over to him and bitterly smiled, "Sasuke-kun, how about we go now."

"You ready."

"Ya."

* * *

The ride home 

The ride home to his house was extremely solemn. When they walked through the door at his house Mikoto and Fugaku stood right in front of them.

"We heard you cut the meeting," Mikoto said sharply "I hope you two had fun, especially since you didn't bother to call."

"Do we get an explanation Sasuke?" Fugaku questioned.

"Look kaa-san, oto-san," Sasuke started. "It was my fault, I asked Sakura if she wanted to go to the beach and then before we knew it it just got this late,"

Mikoto raised an eyebrow, "Why didn't you drop Sakura home like a gentleman then? Did you expect her to walk?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, but Sakura cut him off, "Mikoto-san, Sasuke did drive me home but someone broke into my house and trashed everything. They tore all my pictures, blacked out my parents', and basically ruined the whole house. So Sasuke was a gentleman and was kind enough to ask me to stay here."

Before Sakura knew it her breath was cut off from the death grip hug Mikoto and Fugaku had. Sasuke shook his head, "Kaa-san, Oto-san, she can't breathe."

They immediately released her but wore sheepish grins; Sakura mouthed a 'thank you' to Sasuke. Mikoto then said "That's terrible! Did you give your staff the day off? And you're going to stay here until your house is all fixed up no buts missy!"

"Well I did give my staff that day off and thank you so much!" Sakura bowed.

"No problem, Now you two better get your butts in bed or else you won't be outside for a while!"

"Yes mother goodnight," Sasuke chuckled.

Sakura went over to Mikoto and gave her a huge hug. Mikoto was speechless but returned the gesture. After Sakura broke it she smiled, "I kinda forgot it was like to have a mother, but i think im starting to remember,"

Mikoto patted Sakura's head lovingly and beamed then changed expressions, "Well if you're gonna make this mother happy get your behind in bed! Sasuke show her to her room!"

"Alright, but no eavesdropping this time! She might run away!" Sasuke warned half joking.

As they all laughed, Sakura and Sasuke made their way to her bedroom.

"Well here we are," Sasuke stated "If you need anything I'm right down the hall. And make yourself at home you're basically part of the family now." He turned to leave but was stopped by Sakura, "Hey Sasuke?"

He faced her immediately, "yeah?"

"Thanks for everything."

"Hey don't mention it alright? Like I said you're basically part of my family now and you know that I love you more than anything. I couldn't of ever let you stay in that house like that."

Sakura encircled him in a huge hug then went on her tip-toes and whispered, "I love you too" on his lips. Much to his surprise he found her soft lips on his own.

Conveniently ruining the moment Fugaku shouted angrily, "SHE MAKES THE MOVE? What kind of a boy are you? Have you no shame?"

Even though they were both embarrassed, and Sakura had already pulled away, Sasuke disregarded his father and crashed his warm lips upon hers. When she opened her mouth in protest, he immediately took dominance.

Then Fugaku cried out in complete joy, "That's my boy!"

Sasuke pulled away from an extremely dazed Sakura and yelled to his father, "Hey Oto-san, didn't we say you couldn't eavesdrop? Why don't you go spy on Itachi? I hear he has a girlfriend!"

The parents ran from where ever they were to Itachi's room. Upon their exit, you could hear Fugaku telling Mikoto proudly, "He gets that from me," and "What a great boy,"

Sasuke could still be seen with a tinge of blush adorned on his cheeks. He and Sakura met eyes then looked away. Breaking the awkward silence, Sakura squealed then she pinched Sasuke's cheeks, "Ah! You are too cute!"

Sasuke just opened the door to her room and pushed them inside. Sakura pouted, "Hey what gives? We were just having fun!"

"Are you kidding me? There are cameras everywhere in this house! How do you think my parents know when to come?"

Sakura just gave him a blank look then realization hit her.."Oh my god! You are so right!"

"uh huh."

"Ugh I feel so violated!"

"Hey feel sorry for me! I live here!"

"Ah poor you, we should tell Ita-sensi!"

Sasuke stared at her for a moment before saying, "You gave him a nickname?"

Sakura blushed a pale shade, "um It was Ino's idea actually, he's just so hot! Even if he is bipolar..."

"Please that's my brother you're talking about and I hear that enough at school."

"You don't have to be jealous Sasuke-kun, 'cuz you're the only one for me!"

Sasuke smirked, "Touching"

Sakura then stuck her tongue out, "Don't be a jerk about it Sasky! I'm kinda tired though I think I'm going to go to sleep alright?"

"Alright, you know where everything is right?"

"ya"

"Good, If you need anything im just across the hall."

"You know what Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't know why don't you tell me." He teased.

"You are the best person ever! I don't know why everyone's so mean and afraid of you. Your so sweet and caring and just perfect! Im so glad we literally ran into each other that day." Sakura laughed quietly at the memory.

Sasuke laughed along with her but then became serious again, " Sak I think that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me before. Im really glad I met you too."

"Well good night" She said.

He gave her a chaste kiss and made his way out of the room. When he left Sakura just fell down on her bed inhaling everything around her. She sighed dreamily, "Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Did you guys like that? Or absolutely hate it?? im still kinda iffy about it..xP

ALSO IF ANYONE OF YOU AWESOME REVIEWERS HAVE FANFICS THAT YOU'VE WRITTEN TELL ME! lolz and i dont care if you say their bad cuz their probably awesome! Anwyways tell me alright! i look forward to reading them!


	17. Patching Up the Old Wounds

"hmm mmmph ughh hmph huggmhph"

Sakura lied in her bed mumbling incoherent phrases. She glanced at the neon clock which read 2am through her half lidded eyes.

"Ughh.." Sakura's lazy eyes wandered around the Uchiha guest room as the familiar objects took shape in the dark.

The lazy teen mussed her pink locks behind her as she lifted a pale silk robe upon her. Not forgetting to put on slippers, she made her way to the garden. By following the trail of ardent red roses that shone in the moonlight, she was led to a more elaborate garden. Little did she know that the youngest member of the Uchiha household was also unable to sleep at the hour and perched in his balcony which viewed the gardens. Sakura skipped through the garden and began singing ….. Of course the melodic voice did not go unheard by the Uchiha whom immediately descended the stairs to go into the garden and follow the beautiful voice out of mere curiosity. Being completely oblivious to her follower she began singing slowly to the song "These things i'll never say."

Sasuke quickened his pace when he hear the voice nearby. By a glimpse of vibrant pink hair it became quiet obvious. Sasuke continues to follow the oblivious girl at a fair distance. Sakura began singing bits and pieces of the song at random, occasionally sighing. She then sat down on a lone bench in the garden as she blinked away a tear.

She began to laugh bitterly to herself, "Why am I still crying over him! I hate him! Get it together Sak"

He inner then awakened, "**Or get over it so some people can get some sleep!**

"You know you could help me! Instead of mocking me for a year!"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard that. '_A year? Who's she talking about?'_

Sakura continued conversing with her inner, **Well it's not my fault you do this every night! You have that Sasuke boy now so get over it!**

"You're right I guess. I mean I always wake you up and I do have Sasuke now. He's so good to me."

**Then why are you still hung up?**

Sakura pulled her hair a little, "I don't know! Give me a break!"

**You deal with this on your own, I'm sick and tired of this subject.**

Sakura began thinking out loud, "I just wish he cared. He never paid attention to me. I can't believe he cheated on me in front of everyone!"

Sasuke became extremely confused, '_She's not talking about me right? I never cheated on her and I always care…Who the hell is she talking about?'_

Sakura continued her ranting to no one in particular, "I hate him! I hate him!… Why do I still wanna love him? I mean Sasuke is a million times better and I'm pretty sure he loves me…but still.."

Sasuke nearly shouted but held it within, '_She loves someone else? After all the fucking stuff we've done? And she's pretty sure I love her? I told her I love her more than anything!"_

Not being careful enough, Sasuke accidentally stepped on a twig. "Shit!" He cursed hoping Sakura wouldn't hear. Much to his displeasure, she did.

Sakura's head shot up as her eyes darted to the sound, "Come out"

Sasuke hesitated, then made his way out of the bushes earning a gasp from a flustered Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?"

Said boy ran his fingers through his silken raven locks, "Well I couldn't sleep and I heard someone singing so I just followed."

"Did you hear everything?" Sakura asked looking down.

"Everything meaning the part of you still wanting to love someone else and that you're _pretty_ sure I love you then yes. He dared and emphasized the pretty.

"Sasuke-kun its not like that! I FEEL I still wanna love him. AND I said you're a million times better."

"And that you're _pretty_ sure I love you. Even though I said I love you more then anything. What else do you want me to do?"

"I I- I don't know alright? Broken hearts are hard to fix! Even though its been a frickin year that bastard still has part of my heart!" Sakura cried in pure distress.

"Ok Sak, whatever you say. I'm going to head up now."

"Sasuke! Don't be like that!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke faced her instantly as the moonlight reflected in his eyes, "Be like what Sak?"

Sakura stepped closer to him, but still kept some distance, "Just being mad and not wanting to discuss this."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way Sakura, but I can't help it. Think about it, the person I love more than anything has feelings for someone else."

"Im sorry," Sakura stammered as she took a few more steps toward him.

Sasuke held her hands in his own and stared into her eyes. "Sak answer this, If whoever he is came back from wherever he is and asked for a 2nd chance, would you give it to him?"

Sakura gripped his hands tighter as she thought about it, "No. He hurt me way too much and I think I'm definitely over him."

Sasuke kissed her forehead then pulled her into an embrace. He whispered in her ear softly, "Well part of me wants to punch him, but the other part of me wants to thank him. If he didn't do all that to you then we wouldn't be together and I don't think we would have even met."

Sakura broke the hug them smiled brightly, "Hey you're right!"

Sasuke chuckled lightly than smirked, "Always am."

"Well I wouldn't go that far." Sakura teased rolling her eyes at her boyfriends ego.

"You wouldn't would you?"

"Hey I just said that! Wha- AH!" Sak screamed as the sprinklers went off. She then began running through them.

Sasuke laughed at her childishness. A soaking wet Sakura then skipped over to Sasuke, "Give me a hug Sasky!"

He began to run then looked back, "No!"

As he began running, the sprinklers in that area turned on. He froze in his tracks glaring at the sprinklers. Sakura merely laughed, "Oh come on Sasuke-kun! Get that stick outta your ass!"

Sasuke couldn't help but look taken aback. No one had ever said something like that to him before. Next thing he knew was Sakura was pulling his arm and they were running through the sprinklers till one.

Sasuke breathed hard, "We should dry off before we get pneumonia.

"Go-Good idea," She replied catching her breath, "You're mom will kill us!"

They walked inside the house hand in hand only to be greeted by Itachi heavily making out with his girlfriend…

* * *

End! I woulda made it longer buttttttttt…I wanted it to leave it hangin off itachi's gf. She will be an oc though. Alriiite one more thing to the chick that came up with the itachi gf thing can u send me her info again…cuz umm it sorta got deleted..xP anyways if u send it to me asap I can update fasterr..so I hope to goddd u are reading this or else I'd just be wasting tons of time ya know..ANYWAYS please please message or review or email me anytime!!!!! I need the info 


	18. And that was when Sakura Haruno Died

HEY EVERYONE!!! OK WELL I REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY NEED TO KNOW THE INFO ON ITACHIS GF! SO…NOW ON MY PROFILE THERES A POLL! VOTE ASAP!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Previously

Sasuke breathed hard, "We should dry off before we get pneumonia.

"Go-Good idea," She replied catching her breath, "You're mom will kill us!"

They walked inside the house hand in hand only to be greeted by Itachi heavily making out with his girlfriend…

* * *

Sakura stared awkwardly before shifting her eyes around the room thinking about how surprised her loud best friend would be that she found this out before herself. Sasuke on the other hand grinned manically nearly scaring Sakura. He discreetly snuck behind Itachi before tapping him on the shoulder saying, "Ahem"

Itachi jumped from the crimson loveseat as his mysterious girlfriend hid behind him. Although he quickly regained his calm composure as he straightened his tie and faced Sasuke. "I see my foolish little brother isn't mature enough for this, I'm terribly sorry that he interrupted us _tenshi_."

Sasuke's fun was instantly killed by Itachi's comment coolness and uncaring attitude. Itachi protectively wrapped his arm around his still unseen girlfriends waist. They walked off casually into the surrounding darkness which led to Itachi's room. Sakura didn't even want to think about what they were going to do. Being abandoned by Itachi and the mysterious figure, Sakura and Sasuke stayed silent for a second.

"Sasuke-kun, who do you think his girlfriend is?" Sakura asked curiously, "She looks sort of familiar to me."

"I have no clue Sak, but she did seem familiar."

They stayed silent for a moment more until, "Oh my gosh! Its 3 am Sasuke! Im gonna be screwed!"

Sasuke smirked at her phrase, "The only way your gonna be screwed is if it's by me."

Sakura didn't even bother to hide her extremely bright red face as the blush increased ten fold. "W-w-well im just going to head off to sleep now."

"Same here."

Without a word more, the two continued to on to their separate bedrooms.

"Get up, get up sakura, Sakura honey get up, WAKE UP!" Mikoto shouted startling the rosette haired teen from her comfortable sleep. Sakura opened her eyes wearily as the sun filled the room then pulled the cover over her head hoping what ever it was that was calling her would go away.

"Hmmm I see your just like Sasuke sweet heart in the morning! I know lets get some pancakes!" Mikoto cheerily compromised.

Having that said the half a sleep girl shot out of bed and dashed into the shower.

Mikoto smiled slightly and shook her head, "They are so alike!"

* * *

_Breakfast_

The Uchiha table was extremely solemn. Fugaku sat at the head of the table sipping his coffee and glancing at the article in the newspaper. Mikoto was busy writing up lists at the other end of the table. Itachi reclined easily back into his chair as he too drank coffee and wrote read the paper. Sasuke focused on his food occasionally poking it with his fork. Sakura couldn't have felt more awkward, but nonetheless she pulled out a chair next to Sasuke. The table sensed her presence but only nodded as if to acknowledge it. Sakura uneasily sat down, but as if sensing her discomfort, Sasuke squeezed his girlfriends hand lightly.

Throughout breakfast little conversation was made until suddenly Fugaku spoke in his -serious business-like tone. "Sakura, Sasuke, I believe you two have a meeting with the company today? And I expect you to stay the whole time." He narrowed his eyes at the teens.

The couple gulped and nodded vigorously.

* * *

Sakura POV

Stupid meetings! So boring! Hmm but I wonder what Aki-san mean when she said there was BIG news! She never uses explanation points when she's talking…hehe..Its always that boring monotone. God these heels are killing me! Why do people even wear them to meetings? All you do is sit down! OMG! Shit! I'm late! Sasuke-kuns probably waiting for me. Why the hell am I still thinking to myself? Is that even possible? I mea.."

My usual morning banter was interrupted by the lovely Sasuke-kun, who might I add looks yummy! But he didn't seem to excited about it. Actually he looks a little pissed off. But that scowl is just sexy! He he oh! Bad thoughts Sakura! Bad thoughts!

Oh no! I'm starting to banter again! Smile and pretend you were listening! Nod your head dammit! Ha that's right he's falling for it! That's when I sensed an evil grin plastered on my face. Shit! I hate it when my inner tries to come out!

"Sakura! I know you have no clue what I'm talking about. Why were you smirking like that? That's more my thing but oh well…" Sasuke called to me casually.

Shit! What was he saying again? Oh well I'll just follow him.

So then we made our way to his super sexy car. Ya Ino-pig says cars can't be sexy. Psh, they are too sexy!

"Sakura, Sakura,.." A smooth silky voice called my name. _That sounds hot. Oh my I'm blushing! Sasuke probably thinks I'm insane! Great imagine having a psycho girlfriend. Not exactly the best title a person can have you know. _

"Sakura were here! Snap out of it! Sheesh." Le Sexy boyfriend called out to me.

You know Sasuke never says, "sheesh" that's a change.

Ok so I finally snapped out of "it" Whatever "it" is anyways.

So we made our way to the conference room. Ok fine I'll admit it I accidentally walked smack into the clear door! Its not my fault they decided to clean it! Psh, Sasuke's just shaking his head. Cha! I'll show him!

Ok so after that little episode Sasuke and I sat respectively at our ends of the long table. I wish he sat closer, oh well. Ok so back to the conference. Aki-san, the companies rep. started babbling on about something that involved our rivals Sound. I mean on all of their products there's this huge musical note. And get this...The musical note spins. Like you can get hypnotized or something. Weird huh? (a/n I think I see something happening later w/ that? cough cough.)

The founder or executive or what ever you call him is Kabuto! He's such a creep! No joke! And whenever I see him he always pushes his glasses up. Creepy much?

SHIT! Ok so did you hear what Aki-san said? Ok I don't think you did. And let me tell you hun, my ears are so not believing this!

SHE FOUND A WILL! Yes a will! She said she found it behind my dads desk. Guess what it said. Some crap then that im marrying KABUTO! Hell no! I'm only 17! I'm young! I'm a princess that's going to fall in love with prince charming and live happily ever after! In all those books daddy read to me it didn't say nothing about marrying a creep! Kami save me!

Biting my lip nervously as my wide eyes focused on Sasuke I noticed how he seemed to have a death grip on the table. He seemed beyond angry. Finally after the eerie silence he spoke in a cold yet fearful voice. Oh my I feel Goosebumps!

"What would have happened if we pretended to never see this will?" he directed this to Aki-san who somehow seemed unfazed by the tone.

"Uchiha-sama, we can't do that, It is almost certain that when Sakura turns 18 he will come down, since it is almost certain he knows of this." Aki-san countered.

OK this could not be happening to me! I mean I hate Kabuto! So that's when I spoke up,

I pushed back my hair, "Do I get any say in this! I'm not marrying him you know!"

I swore I saw Sasuke smirk as Aki-san sent a semi-glare in my direction. So she spoke up, "Haruno-sama, It is written here that when you are of becoming age you will marry him! So as of now you are betrothed to him, meaning you cannot have other sexual relationships." She pointed her eyes to Sasuke.

Was she telling me Sasuke and I have to break up? OMG I hope not! Life officially sucks, but im not going down that easily! Cha!

A fixated my eyes on Aki who seemed to like this idea for a reason. "I know my father would not approve of this now Aki!"

I swear she sent me this sickingly sweet smile. "But Haruno-sama,"  
her tart voice started, " It is written and therefore if you break this contract serious consequences will be executed."

Sasuke spoke up, "And what if something happens to Kabuto?"

Aki seemed taken aback, "He has his security around at all times Uchiha-sama, it would be highly unlikely something should occur."

Ok call me weak, or anything you can think of but that was it, I started crying. Yup great way to handle that one Sakura. But I couldn't help it! I mean think about it! Being married off at 18 to someone you hate! So not fair! I mean my dads not even alive and he's ruining my life. Is this making p for all the teen angst he missed when parents ruin your life? Am I just paying for that all now? Kami if you're listening save me!

Aki then started to share more _great_ news, "And since you will be of becoming age in March and it's already the beginning of March, that means you have 28 days to pack."

OMG! This is not happening to me...wait...pack? I jumped out of my chair, "What the hell do you mean pack?" 

As if on cue Sasuke jumped out of his chair in realization. "Yes Aki what do you mean pack?"

Her lips curled into that smile, you could see the cheap lipstick on her snaggle tooth. Ok fine I USED to like her, but not anymore! She seems HAPPY to get rid of me! I mean come on! The beast opened her mouth, "Well Kabuto lives and manages his company in America," She paused. _Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit, please don't say what I think that means!_

"Meaning you'll be living there."

Bam! She hit the nail on the head, and ruined my life in the process. Is that even possible?

"NO! I'm not going through this!" I shrieked with tear stains still visible on my cheeks.

"Im terribly sorry Haruno-sama but this is happening and you will go through it."

I officially lost it, my eye sight was hazy, and my head became heavy. W-was the room spinning? And that was when Sakura Haruno died. Ha im just kidding, but It would have been easier than getting married to a creep.

* * *

So next thing I know is I wake up and see Sasuke on a chair with his elbows propped on his legs and covering his eyes with his hands. That's weird. It looks like I'm in a hospital. W-wait what happened?

Oh the doctor came in, w-what? It's Tsunade-sama! The principle! She's a doctor too!

"Im glad to see your awake Sakura-chan," she smiled.

When she said that Sasuke's head shot up, distress evident on hi beautiful face. He approached the bed.

"Wh-What happened? Why am I here?" I managed to say, my whole mouth was dry.

"It appears that you seem to have fainted? Do you remember why?"

"Umm…umm actually I don' I was sorta hoping you could tell me," I asked confused, then looked over to Sasuke who seemed to be focusing on the floor.

Tsunade looked a bit worried at that the turned to Sasuke, "Do you know why this might have happened?"

I've never seen Sasuke at a loss of words before. He shifted uneasily and ran his hand through his silky raven locks. "Yes I do." 

"Would you care to share Mr. Uchiha?"

"Im not sure if I should but.." Before he could finish Tsunade cut him off.

"This is extremely important for Sakura's health Sasuke whether you are aware or not."

Sasuke sighed, "She just learned her had to marry Kabuto and move to American in 28 days."

I could feel my eyes coming out of my head! OMG I remember! Why couldn't I just forget it ever happened? Gah! C-can't breath no air. Apparently Tsunade ran over to me and enveloped me into one of her bone crushing hugs.

At last my savior told Tsunade she was going to suffocate me. With that she jumped off of me and left the room to find a prescription. Leaving Sasuke and I alone. This was going to be a little awkward.

* * *

I raised my head to face him, "S-Sasuke-kun." I started softly unsure of how he was going to take it. "I don't want to do this."

He moved a stray hair away from my face before caressing my cheek, "I don't want this to happen either Sak."

"But Sauke-kun! There has to be something we can do! I don't want to leave without trying!"

"I know, Sakura, something's not right about this or with Aki, something's up."

"You're right! Aki was a bit out of character today. She was almost evil! And I wonder what my dad was thinking when he wanted me to marry that creep."

Sasuke's head shot up instantly as he grabbed my hand, "Sakura how did you're parents die?"

I cringed, "well I was 15 and I just came home and found them dead."

"Was there anything left?" He persisted as his onyx eyes locked with mine.

"I'm not sure, I ran out of the house and when the poilice came in everything was cleared and I moved here."

"Wait where did you live before?"

"Well before I moved to Konoha I used to live in Kyoto."

"Is your house still there?"

"uh huh."

"Sakura call the group,"

"Why?"

"Were going to Kyoto."

* * *

END

What did you think of that? I now it was bad im sorry for not updating!!! AND GO TO MY CHANNEL AND VOTE FOR ITACHI'S GF! I NEED TO KNOW WHO SHE IS!


	19. Runins, Plotting, and Relevations Oh My

Hey everyone……hope you don't hate me….P I know I havent updated in forever….(writers blockk.) blah. Well on to the story…. **OMGGG guys I really need people to vote on who itachi's gf is..so if u havent voted GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE! Thnx thnx.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned naruto, then sasuke and itachi would be my pool boys.**

_Previously:_

_Sasuke's head shot up instantly as he grabbed my hand, "Sakura how did you're parents die?"_

_I cringed, "well I was 15 and I just came home and found them dead."_

_"Was there anything left?" He persisted as his onyx eyes locked with mine._

_"I'm not sure, I ran out of the house and when the police came in everything was cleared and I moved here."_

_"Wait where did you live before?"_

_"Well before I moved to Konoha I used to live in Kyoto."_

_Is your house still there?"_

_"uh huh."_

_"Sakura call the group,"_

_"Why?"_

_"Were going to Kyoto."_"Sasuke-temeeeeeeeeeeee" Naruto's boisterous voice echoed throughout the quiet airport, attracting many stares to the group.

* * *

Said man carefully looked up, a half smirk and annoyed glare painted on his flawless face. As Sasuke joined the group, he smoothly whacked Naruto on the head with his newspaper.

"Ughhh why did we have to take the 5 a.m flight?" Ten-Ten yawned while snuggling up closer to her boyfriend.

"Hey! Where's Sakura" Ino mused loudly, the rest of the group turned to Sasuke awaiting the answer.

As if on cue, Sakura came through the door, with about 5 suitcases and 2 more bags, looking quite disheveled. As she saw Sasuke, her eyes became sparked with anger. She dropped all the bags and charged at Sasuke shaking a finger at him.

"YOU!" the tempered teen cried.

Sasuke, being void of any emotions called out ,smirked slightly, "You know Saku-_chan,_" He started silky trying to talk his way out of the current situation, he drew her close and whispered next to her ear, "It's rude to point at people."

Her rage went up to the next level, she sent an icy glare to Sasuke and smiled, a wicked smile full of malice, "You know Sasky-_chan, _I think you forgot to pack happy-chan."

Sasuke dropped the cold façade and melted into anime tears, "HAPPY-CHAN! Im coming precious!"

Naruto busted out laughing, and began laughing harder when he fell on the floor. Both Neji and Shika M. smirked and shook their heads out the sudden outburst. Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata all exchanged glances with one another and busted out into a fit of giggles. Sasuke could only fall into despair faster, "Sakura! Help me! Happy-Chan's all by herself! She's never been alone before!"

Sakua, forgetting her previous anger, rushed over to her angst ridden boyfriend and encircled him into a tight embrace. "Sasuke-kun, its okay…"

Before she could finish Sasuke cut her off, "No I'm a horrible person!"

"Sasuke-kun, Happy-chan is in your bag."

Sasuke dried his eyes on his midnight blue shirt and looked at Sakura with hopeful eyes, almost resembling a 5 year old.

"See," Sakura pulled said 'happy-chan' out of his bag, "she's right here,"

When happy-chan, a purple and frumpy rabbit, was pulled out of the bag, the group collapsed onto the floor. Ino got up brushing her clothes off and muttered to herself, "Wow I cannot believe I ever liked you Sasuke."

Unfortunately enough, that comment didn't go unheard by Sakura who head immediately turned to Ino and gave her a questioning look.

Sasuke quickly regained composure and acted as if that outburst had never happened. He picked up the bags and walked ahead of the group, the raven haired teen looked behind his shoulder and asked pointedly, "are you guys coming?"

* * *

"Oi coming Sasuke-teme!" Naruto saluted. Then began sniggering to Shika M. telling him some remark about him and Happy-chan.

The rest of the group simply shrugged it off and began to trail behind Sasuke, letting him lead the way to their boarding gate.

"Ughhh! These seats are so tiny!" Ino complained loudly as she scooted her way into her window seat.

"P-Please we know Ino-chan, besides, think of the bright side, this is our f-first official trip t-together" Hinata pointed out optimistically and way too cheery for 6 o'clock in the morning as she slid into the seat next to Ino.

"Oh don't tell me Ino-pig, can't fit into these seats anymore? Have you been eating all those cakes again." Sakura said lovingly as she took the seat next to Hinata. She inwardly grinned as she watched Ino's face flush with annoyance.

"Shut it forehead,"

Sakura looked around the plane and saw that behind her sat Ten-Ten. Neji and Shika M, and across from her sat Naruto and Sasuke.

'_I hope they don't kill each other in two hours..' _Sakura mused to herself as she watched Sasuke who was clearly pissed off at the his 'best friend' for his nonstop chatter when he was trying to sleep.

* * *

**Time skip, (after landing their at a hotel.)**

After the group had arrived at the posh hotel, they found that their rooms had been given away since they missed check-in.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that check-in was yesterday?" Naruto cried out as the girls, excluding Hinata, smacked him upside his head.

_Dobe_," Sasuke stated with complete distaste, "_You _booked the rooms."

Naruto grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "heh well about that…"

Just as the group was going to pounce on Naruto, Itachi casually sauntered by.

Naturally, Sasuke didn't miss his brothers appearance, "Itachi? What are you doing here?"

Said man tipped the brim of his glasses down and locked gazes with Sasuke. "Ah, little brother. What brings you here?"

"Were here for research. Who's with you?" Sasuke stated bluntly.

"Have you no manners foolish brother? Especially in front of those lovely ladies."

The girls blushed at his complement which earned growling noises from their protective boyfriends.

"Answer the question Itachi."

"Well remember when I was in college? Well these are the people that were in my fraternity, the Akatsuki."

"THOES are you frat friends?" Naruto questioned gaping as he looked at the members, "but ones a girl!"

"No yeah, I'm guy." The girlish looking one stated tiredly in a deep male voice.The knuckle-headed teen stared dumbly "What do you mean by 'yeah' so you're a girl and boy?"

"No, yeah, I'm a G-U-Y"

"Again with the yeah thing, man make up your mind."

Sasuke slapped his forehead as Itachi's friend attempted to grab Naruto's throat.

"Ahem, well I believe I haven't properly introduced my friends, This is Kisame."

A man looking extremely pale stepped forward, his skin was so pale it looked like it was blue. Also his hair was a dark blue and it stood straight up. The man Kisame flashed a smile bearing about 50 razor sharp teeth. "Hellloo." He sounded out as he glanced over Ten-Ten who backed slightly into Neji's arms.

Itachi ignored his best friend and continued introductions, "This is Sasori"

A man with fiery red hair and a 'kissable' face raised one hand as a salute.

"This is Deidara," At that, the mistaken guy stepped forward glaring a Naruto in the process of nodding his head.

"Hidan, Kazuku." A silver haired man with a bible stepped grunted a hello, and the other man raised his eyebrows and went back to messing with the piggybank in his hands.

"Zetsu, and our frat president Pein, and his girlfriend Konan."

A man with a save the earth shirt and messy green and black hair waved, while the president, who seemed to content in making out with his girlfriend ignored the introductions.

"So what seems to be the problem brother?" Itachi asked kindly.

Before Sasuke could say something snide, Sakura jabbed him in the ribs and spoke up, "Well we don't have anywhere to stay right now."

Itachi calmly walked over to her and passed his brother, he lifted her chin up to look him in the eyes. Sakura watched him carefully as an light blush spread across her face from the gesture and distance. Sasuke growled menacingly and glared holes into Itachi.

Ignoring the threats, Itachi spoke in his husky voice, "Well that's to bad ne, Sakura-chan."

"Itachi-sensei do you have any suggestions of where to go?"

"Ne Sakura-chan, call me Itachi outside of school."

The group of girls giggled in delight as Sakura beamed, "Ok Itachi-kun."

Sasuke raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at the new ending to Itachi's name. He stalked over to Sakura and possessively wrapped his arms around her, his eyes narrowed at Itachi, "Can you just tell us what we should do,"

"Of course, just ask for 2 joint rooms."

"Ah that's _such_ a good idea Itachi-kun" Ino drawled out fluttering her eyelashes as she took her hair out of her ponytail. Taking her hair out was only used for major seduction, and Sakura couldn't help but giggle slightly at her friends shamelessness. _Heh, good ole' Ino. _

"Well I'll go ask the receptionist," Neji volunteered just wanting to go to sleep.

* * *

**15 min, later.**

Ahhhhh, I'm so glad that this is over with! I seriously need sleep!" Ten-Ten exclaimed as she fell back onto the bed. Ino and Hinata nodded their heads in agreement. Since each room only had 3 beds, Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata took one room, and their boyfriends took the other. Which left Sasuke and Sakura to have their own suit. Which Sasuke was know thanking Kami-sama for since, he did not want to be with be paired with the dobe again. Not even he knew how long he could last with his constant chatter.

Sakura and Sasuke made their way to the sweet, which was a floor above their friends' rooms. In the elevator Sakura sighed deeply.

"Sak, you okay?" Her absolutely cute boyfriend asked blankly though she could sense the worry under the words.

"Well, it's just going to be weird back here," Sakura whispered as he reached out for Sasuke's hand.

'Sasuke picked up her hand and applied a slight pressure to it, telling her everything would be okay, "Hn, but at least if everything goes right, then you won't have to marry _Kabuto_, and we won't have to break-up."

"True, but I haven't been back to that house since…you know."

"Aa,"

As they made their way into the room, Sakura gasped slightly at the interior. Drapes were strung across the ceiling and the lights were slightly dimmed, giving the room a romantic look.

She dropped the bags as she dashed to bed and began hopping up and down on it, like a small child would.

Sasuke smirked slightly as he watched his girlfriend clearly enjoying herself. He made his way to the bed and tackled her onto the bed, hearing growing protests from Sakura, who playfully stuck her tongue out at him. Moments later she was fast asleep, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and smirked to himself thinking, _'I could get use to this.'_

* * *

**That Night**

Since everyone was rested and settled in, they all gathered into the dining hall to have dinner and discuss there agenda.

"Ok, here's the plan, we first go to Sakura's old house, and search the premises." Sasuke stated officially as he took out his blackberry to record the agenda.

Ino shot her hand up waving it in the air, "Ohhhh Ohhh Ohhhh!"

"Ino?" Sasuke glanced at her.

"Can we wear all black?" Ino asked hopefully.

"OMG! Great idea Ino-pig!" Sakura exclaimed as she shot her fist in the air, causing a poor servant to drop the waters. "Sorry…about that.."

The waiter fumed and stalked away, "Please Sasuke! I've always wanted to do this!" Ten-Ten pushed.

I-I-I would als-so enjoy that Sasuke-san." Hinata said meekly tugging onto Naruto's arm for assistance.

"YEAH TEME! That would be awesome!" Naruto bellowed.

"Alright if everyone agrees," He looked around the table earning nods from the guys, "Then Ino, your in charge of wardrobe."

Ino jumped out of her chair, knocking into the same waiter and spilling the water. "Oh my, I'm so sorry!"

The waiter merely grunted and began to mutter under his breath.

"Poor guy," Hinata said sweetly as she shook her head.

"yeah." the group chorused as they watched the unfortunate man slump back into the kitchen.

"Ahem," Sasuke cleared his throat commanding attention, "More pressing issues, usually at a crime scene there are hidden traps set incase the person ever comes back so we'll need to be careful, is anyone not capable of getting through those? The dobe and I took various karate and martial arts classes."

Ten-Ten looked up, "I've mastered this class of weapon control and the basic martial arts. So I think I'm good."

"Well I did cheerleading for about 8 years so I can get through obstacles," Ino offered.

"N-Neji-niisan and I both Hyuuga's so we were constantly trained in our dojo."

Sasuke nodded his head and looked at Sakura, "Can you do this?"

"Of course, I also took many self defense classes and I've done ballet for about 11 years. So I'm pretty good at all that stuff."

"Okay, no that that's all settled we need a plan of escape should anything go wrong." Sasuke continued.

The waiter came over to the table and cautiously set the glasses down, avoiding any sudden movements. All failed when Naruto slapped his back causing his to lurch foreward and knock over the last glass onto himself. He glared at Naruto and dashed back into the kitchen.

Ino stated, "Oh my goshh! I just had greatest idea number 1,029!"

Shika M. sighed, "Troublesome, hoe many of those have actually ever worked? All your schemes usually fail."

Ino raised an eyebrow mentally warning Shika M. he had a death sentence on his head should he say troublesome one more tome. The guys shuddered from the glare.

"Ino what's the idea?" The raven headed teen spoke clearly un-amused.

She beamed, "WELL," Her eyes dangerously darted to her loving boyfriend daring him to say something, when he remained quiet she continued, "What if we got Itachi-kun and his friends to help us?"

"I suppose since they have access to cars," Sasuke trailed although he clearly disliked the fact that Itachi would be there.

"And plus," Ino continued, "Didn't he use to be friends with Kabuto before he became a creep and before Itachi-kun passed up being the new heir of Uchiha Corp.? So I mean shouldn't he know a lot about his tactics and stuff?" Ino finished completely satisfied with herself.

The group stared at her in shock, who knew she was smart. Shika M. decided to do something completely troublesome and smiled, "Wow Ino! Great idea, I never thought of that."

"That's right babe, I'm full of surprises." Ino smiled proudly.

"No, pig everyone just thought you were an airhead." Sakura called out.

Said pig darted back instantly "Hmph, cotton candy head, I wonder why nobody takes you seriously? That pink hair screams circus freak."

"GRRRR. INO-PIG"

"FOREHEAD GIRL!"

They glared at each other causing the rivalry sparks to connect causing a flash of a bright yellow. A spark wandered off on it's own and zapped the waiter, causing him to spill the water.

He began to cry as he yelled "I quit" to the supervisor and dashed out of the restaurant.

"See what you did bill-board brow?"

"You mean what you did Porky."

The girls plopped back down into their seats and looked away from each other.

Sasuke sweat dropped, "Okay, now I need to talk to Itachi, after I do this plan is a go."

"Alright!" The group chimed.

"Let's eat."

* * *

**END! What did you think of that? Next chappie is gonna have most of the action stuff going on. OK well make sure you all vote cuz I need to know for next chappie!**

**The poll for who itachi's gf should be stands as:**

**Temari with 7 votes**

**An OC with 8 votes**

**And Shizune with 6 votes.**

* * *

OMG if you people are looking for good stories to read then I suggest you check out _konoha.chick91's_ stories! Their really awesome! Seriously she's a great writer!

Also read

Little Rascals by Doublezee

Good Things Do last, and Nothing Lasts Forever by Sasuke0623

The Girl Who Shouldn't Be Forgotten by itstehchibiness

Ironies of Life by Crazy-Silly-Me

**Or just check my Fav's cuz I have really good stories on there!**

* * *

sorry for the late update…P

Schools boring, me and my boyfriend are currently well idk its just his fault AND I got a PUPPY!! How awesome is that!! Anywaysssssssss Thanks for reading..

* * *


	20. OH MY GAWD! ITS A ZOMBIE

* * *

Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update once again but w/e. So anywaysss on with the story only a few more chappies left! (at least im pretty sure). OMG so I saw made of honor the day if came out and the scene from the last chappie where they kept making the waiter spill the water WAS IN THE MOVIE!! (except it was food, not water...but still) I was liiiike OMG!! On with the story…

Disclaimer: Yeahh..I don't own Naruto….

* * *

_Previously_

"_And plus," Ino continued, "Didn't he use to be friends with Kabuto before he became a creep and before Itachi-kun passed up being the new heir of Uchiha Corp.? So I mean shouldn't he know a lot about his tactics and stuff?" Ino finished completely satisfied with herself._

_The group stared at her in shock, who knew she was smart. Shika M. decided to do something completely troublesome and smiled, "Wow Ino! Great idea, I never thought of that."_

"_That's right babe, I'm full of surprises." Ino smiled proudly._

"_No, pig everyone just thought you were an airhead." Sakura called out._

_Said pig darted back instantly "Hmph, cotton candy head, I wonder why nobody takes you seriously? That pink hair screams circus freak."_

"_GRRRR. INO-PIG"_

"_FOREHEAD GIRL!"_

_They glared at each other causing the rivalry sparks to connect causing a flash of a bright yellow. A spark wandered off on it's own and zapped the waiter, causing him to spill the water._

_He began to cry as he yelled "I quit" to the supervisor and dashed out of the restaurant._

"_See what you did bill-board brow?"_

"_You mean what you did Porky."_

_The girls plopped back down into their seats and looked away from each other._

_Sasuke sweat dropped, "Okay, now I need to talk to Itachi, after I do this plan is a go."_

"_Alright!" The group chimed._

"_Let's eat."_

* * *

"Sakura wake up……" Sasuke breathed softly as he whispered into Sakura's ear.

"mmhmm five more minutes." Said girl groaned as she buried her head in her pillow.

" 'Fraid not Sakura-chan." Sasuke smirked devilishly before picking up her body which was entangled in sheets and dropped her on the floor.

Sakura hit the floor with a loud thud. At first Sasuke could hear growling, then as he saw her rosette locks peek from under the pillow, he immediately took cover and swiftly made his way to the bathroom.

She shot up faster than you could say "im going to kill you", which of course our pink haired princess did. In the process of chasing after him, Sakura began throwing everything in reach at her beloved boyfriend.

Skillfully, Sasuke dodged the objects with smooth matrix-esque moves. Sakura, being blind in rage didn't notice when Sasuke came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

The once furious teen momentarily forgot everything as she snaked her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

"Morning Saky-kun"

"No, Good afternoon Saki."

Sakura sprung up from bed. It was that late already!

"Hey Sak, get dressed we have a lot to do today."

Said girl turned around and took in her boyfriends' appearance. He sported a black sweater and dark washed jeans with a black pair of vans accompanied with his sliver Uchiha necklace. His hair was in its usual 'do. After she checked him out, she immediately dashed over to the bathroom making banging and thumping noises once she was inside.

After about 30 minutes she came out smelling good and looking great. She worked a white off the shoulder sweater with plain blue jeans completed with fuzzy white boots and her signature glossy pink hair twisted up. She smirked sexily and kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"Come on Sasky-kun, what time did we have to be there?"

"About 20 minutes ago."

She gave him a semi-glare. "You know? With you I'm ALWAYS late."

Sasuke pouted cutely like his inner six year old, "But then we wouldn't get to spend time together."

Rolling her eyes playfully at her usually stoic boyfriends childishness, "Sasuke you are so unpredictable."

"Hn, lets go."

* * *

_**At lunch,**_

"And so then I was all, that sweater does not go with those boots" Ino finished, while throwing a pointless smirk to Sakura.

Realization hit Sakura as she glanced over her outfit, which consisted of a sweater and boots. "Why INO-pig!"

Said girl flipped her famous pony-tail and called over to the couple that had just arrived, "Guy's get over here! What Sak? Can't walk anymore? Sasuke what DID you DO to her last night?" Ino shouted as she faked innocence to the blushing teens.

And with that Sasuke grabbed a slice of bread from the buffet and threw it in Ino's mouth before she could speak again.

As Ino fumed, Naruto yelled, "Dude! That was awesome!"

Sasuke merely flipped his bangs in reply, silently soaking up his awesomeness. Oh yeah. He was good.

"Okay guys so here's the plan. After this we go to the cemetery, then Itachi and his frat will meet us at Sak's old house. Is that okay with everyone?" Sasuke stated but just added the last part because he knew the plan was fine.

Ino cleared her throat, "Ahem, I object."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Well, I have the black outfits ready so we need to change and then how are we going to the cemetery?"

"Ok, we'll change into the fits. Itachi and his people are busy right now so a Limo's coming. Is that fine?" Sasuke now asked in monotone but with a hint of annoyance.

"Perfect" Ino smiled but was soon replaced with a mischievous look, "But what did you two do last night?"

"INO!" The table chorused in unison rolling their eyes at the blonde.

After the little outburst, Ten-Ten decided to change the subject. "This is so cool! It's exactly like a murder mystery! You know like in Scooby-Doo!"

"OMG I know!!" The girls shrieked.

"I call being Daphne!" Announced Ino.

"No fair! My hair color's closer!" Sakura whined.

"But Daphne's STYLISH one thing you lack Saki" Ino countered.

"Grr. Ino-pig!"

"Don't even go there Billboard-brow!"

"Okay, I think your done." Sasuke said calmly as he put his arms around Sakura, who was currently seething at Ino.

"Ok we are done here." Neji spoke for the first time that morning as he stood up from his chair. "I think we should get ready."

"I a-agree, with Neji-niisan, we wouldn't want to miss the limo."

"Alright." Naruto exclaimed. "Let's go!"

* * *

_**After the outfit change.**_

The girls and the guys met downstairs after changing their outfits. Sakura consisted of a black trench coat, black skinny jeans, with black sunglasses. Ino sported a black beret, and had wore the same as Sakura's outfit. The girls consisted of the same black attire except from the accessories. Hinata worked a black bow in her hair while Ten-Ten flaunted a sleek black headband.

The guys came clad in black. _Sasuke looked especially hot_, Sakura mentally added as a small blush adorned her face. The paleness of Sasuke's skin contrasted with the black clothing and his raven hair which further accentuated his features. The guys wore dark washed jeans, black shoes, and a black button up shirt with sunglasses, which of course, were black.

Ino squealed, "OMG! We look H-O-T! Now we are ready to kick some a-"

For the second time that morning, Sakura threw a tube of lip gloss she found in Ino's mouth.

The blonde dangerously glared at her best friend. The group laughed loudly while Sasuke and Neji chuckled lightly. Sasuke came next to Sakura and rubbed her arms soothingly to calm her down, "Nice aim Sak," He smirked showing that he was clearly amused.

Now rid of the lip gloss, Ino shrieked, "SHIKA! DO SOMETHING!"Said man threw a lazy glance in his girlfriends direction, then to his friends, "Guys, be nice to Ino,"

Ino rolled her eyes, "You could've at least meant it," She finished by crossing her arms.

Neji straightened his shirt, "Our limo's here." And with a curt nod from the chauffer, the opened the door. Inside the limo was amazing! The interior was decorated with sparkly leopard material and had flashing lights.

"W-wow, th-this is ver-very nice!" Hinata said with awe as she stared into the flashing lights.

"This is so not riding to a cemetery material," Ten-Ten whispered to Neji.

Neji looked thoughtful for a moment before responding, "Maybe Sasuke wants Sakura to forget?"

"Maybe," The brunette shrugged as she looked over to Sakura, who was currently entangled in a certain raven haired boys arms.

When the limo arrived at the gates of the cemetery, the driver opened the door and the group shuffled their way out of the car. Sasuke handed the driver a wad of bills and they began their way through the ancient gates.

"Ok so were going to fins the Haruno family section, pay our respects and if we get separated, come back here. Okay?" Sasuke said as he made eye contact with the group.

"You all have my cell phone number so lets meet back here in about 2 hours."

With that, Sasuke and Sakura made they're way to the Haruno section, while the others went to pay their respects to members of their families. Like Neji's dad, Ten-Ten's mom, and Naruto's parents'. This cemetery was supposed ancient and the most respected.

Sakura latched onto Sasuke's arm she saw the Haruno crest on the rows of tombstones. When she found her parents' the pair became silent.

Sakura's eyes shifted, "Mom…Dad? Its me, Sakura," Sasuke held her hand and began to rub it, silently assuring her to go on.

"I-I I'm sorry I ha-" her voice began to shake, "I haven't visited in a while, I miss you so much." her emerald eyes quickly filled with tears and began to stream steadily down her cheeks.

"After I moved all this, I moved to Suna, and lived with auntie, then some stuff happened." She paused.

Sasuke knew what had happened, she was referring to the Shin incident.

"So then I moved to Konoha, everyone's really nice. Mark still lives with me, the business is doing fine. OH! I haven't told you! Haurno Corp, and Uchiha Inc. have combined companies! I hope you honestly don't mind! The business has never been stronger. And I'm going out with Miki-sama (a/n Miki is Mikoto.) and Fuki's-sama's youngest son!"

Sasuke tried to suppress laugh when he heard his parents' nicknames, but failed. Upon his introduction to Sakura's parents', Sasuke lowered himself into a bow.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a sad smile, and continued, "Kaa-san, You would definitely approve of him. I know you must be sad that you not here to embarrass me. You always promised you would when my first boyfriend came over. And Oto-san, you would approve too. Sasuke is the perfect gentleman, and also very cute!" She laughed playfully.

Sasuke began to speak, "Your probably turning in your graves, please excuse your daughter," Sasuke became serious, "I promise to take care of Sakura, I wish I could've met the most important people in Sakura's life. My parents send their regards,"

After about 30 minutes of Sakura talking the two walked away from the graves feeling satisfied and content.

"Okay, Its been about 2 hours and the group still isn't here." Sasuke said with a hint of agitation in his voice.

"I wonder where they could be," Sakura said, her eyes clearly showing she was worried.

They quietly waited 20 more minutes as they sat on a lone bench that was next to the entrance.

"S-Sasuke, I'm worried,"

"Why Sak?"

"No ones picking up their phones, its about 4:30, its getting dark, and were in a cemetery,"

"Aa, but I'm here with you." Sasuke put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

She gave a small smile, "Of course, but I'm more worried for the others."

* * *

_**1 hour later**_

"Where the fuck are they," Sasuke seethed, clearly annoyed.

"Ano, Sasuke, being angry won't help anything.."

The a sinister voice emerged from the shadows of the graveyard It sounded like melted chocolate and was smoother than velvet, but you would hear the evil in it, "She's quite right you know, Sasuke-kun."

The teen instantaneously turned. Only to be met by a shadowed figure. Sasuke immediately knew who it was, he saw a reflection off the eyes, apparently Sakura didn't notice.

"OH MY GAWD! Sasuke-kun!" The pink haired teen shrieked, "It's a ZOMBIE!"

Sasuke shook his head, And the shadow began to speak again, "Now now Sakura-_chan_, is that any way to refer to your future husband?"

"KABUTO!!" She shrieked again as she latched closer to Sasuke.

Kabuto chuckled darkly, letting his liquid voice intensify as he glanced at the cherry blossom, "Charmed, Im glad you remember me."

"Oh stuff it," Sakura rolled her eyes in disgust. "Where's Naruto and the others?"

Kaubto pushed his glasses up, "Oh in my lab,"

Sakura chilled at his words, "W-why are they there?"

"Oh merely using them as guinea pigs."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, the look was certainly dangerous, "What's your purpose here?" He spat full of disdain and malice.

"Oh I'm merely here on a whim, but I'm here to take what's mine." He finished and let his eyes wander over Sakura, who shivered from the look.

* * *


	21. Kidnapping and Options

Wow….a lot of time has gone by since I last updated….don't kill me…okay welll to defend myself I had to study for all these finals, write all these essays, and hang out with friends. Okay so on with the story! Hopefully its not terrible…

_Previously:_

"_Oh stuff it," Sakura rolled her eyes in disgust. "Where's Naruto and the others?" _

_Kaubto pushed his glasses up, "Oh in my lab,"_

_Sakura chilled at his words, "W-why are they there?"_

"_Oh merely using them as guinea pigs."_

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes, the look was certainly dangerous, "What's your purpose here?" He spat full of disdain and malice._

"_Oh I'm merely here on a whim, but I'm here to take what's mine." He finished and let his eyes wander over Sakura, who shivered from the look._"What's yours? One, I'm not some type of object, I'm not yours." Sakura rolled her eyes letting her feminist side take over, "and two, if I _was_ an 'object, I would belong to Sasuke-kun."

* * *

The raven haired teen threw a smirk towards Kabuto signaling his victory.

Pushing up his glasses, Kabuto glared. "Well don't dwell on those thoughts much longer, we are going to be married. And you will be mine, Haruno."

"Yeah and pigs fly." Sakura flipped her still vibrant pink locks out of her face.

"Fine Haruno, I'll give you a choice, either you come and I'll release your friends, OR if you don't come freely, I'll keep them around the lab. Although if you pick the second option, then we would still have to be wed"

A dark cast shadowed Sakura's face, she pulled Sasuke aside and whispered, "Sasuke-kun, what should we do? We can't let our friends get hurt."

Said guy encircled his girlfriend in a tight hug, "I know Sak, but you can't marry _him" _Sasuke spat him with much venom.

"Well of course but our friends can't suffer from his sadism, Sasuke that'd be too selfish."

"I know but you can't go with him, I forbid it."

Tears began to fill the rosette teens eyes, "This is all my fault. If I never came then none of this would've had to happen."

"Hey don't cry" Sasuke whispered lovingly as he kissed her forehead, "If you never came I wouldn't of met the girl of my dreams and I'm pretty sure the guys' wouldn't have girlfriends either."

"But then they wouldn't be in Kabuto's clutches."

"Oi, Haruno times up, decide now." Kabuto said as he appeared in front of the couple.

Sakura jumped, "Will you stop doing that!" she screeched.

"Doing what?" Kabuto said stoicly.

"Being creepy and coming out of nowhere." Sakura bit back.

"I apologize."

The three stood in the eerie graveyard for what seemed like an hour in silence. Much to Sakura's disdain, Kabuto broke the silence.

"Haruno, If you will, an answer."

Tears filled Sakura's eyes as she took a deep breath in, She let go of Sasuke's hand and glared hard at Kabuto. Her breaths became short and shallow, worrying Sasuke in the process. "Okay, I'm going to…."

(a/n haha hate me all you want. But I honestly have no clue what to decide.)

* * *

_**With the others**_

"Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shi-" Naruto chanted as he and his friends waited in some dark holding area.

Neji who cut him off spoke quietly, "Cursing isn't going to help this Naruto."

"Ah this was _sooo_ NOT on my itinerary. I mean like oh lets go get kidnapped. Like what the hell."

"Oi, Ino, stop being so loud and troublesome, I'm trying to see where we are and why." Shika M. yawned while inwardly preparing himself for his girlfriends' rage.

"How about we just all think of the last thing we did." Ten-Ten suggested trying to be civil before Ino could erupt.

"Th-That's a great idea T-Ten Ten." Hinata beamed.

"Okay so the last thing I remember was being at the Hyuuga section of the cemetery with Ten-Ten, we heard this song out of nowhere and then a bunch of smoke appeared and we found ourselves here." Neji shared.

"Dude.." Naruto started,

"What Naruto?" Everyone but Neji asked.

"That was the longest Neji's ever talked! How cool!"

"Shut up dobe no baka." Ino shrieked as she whacked Naruto on the head.

"Hey…you guys are mean."

Shika M. shook his head, "Well Ino and I were just watching clouds in this section of the cemetery and we also heard this music, then we came here."

"Yeah! That happened with us too! Right Hinata-chan?"

"Y-Yeah that d-did happen."

Everyone quieted for a moment letting Shika M. process the information.

Shika M. spoke up, "Well it has to do with Sound company. That's for sure."

"Hn, and the thing between Kabuto and Sakura that's happening makes it clear it is."

"And Sound has that weird musical note thing that does stuff." Ten-Ten added.

The group exchanged glances, before Ino finally spoke up, "Okay! I'm worried! What about Sakura and Sasuke!"

Neji shrugged, "Well I don't think that we can do anything. We need to find a way out."

Shika M. yawned, " I can't believe were all trapped here."

After a few moments of silence in the eerie hold, Naruto's voice could be heard discussing with someone.

Ten-Ten glanced wearily at the boy, "Naruto wha-"

And there it was, Naruto was on his cell. He held up a finger to signal one second, "Yeah make that an extra extra large cheese pizza."

"NARUTO!" Ino and Ten-Ten screamed as Shika M. and Neji shook their heads.

Neji walked up to the blonde boy, whacked his head, then closed his cell phone,.

Naruto jumped, clearly offended, "Hey! What gives! I was just ordering pizza! I would've shared!"

Hinata poked her fingers together, "Ano, Naruto-kun, N-Neji-niisan is going to use your phone."

Naruto encased Hinata in a giant bear hug before grinning, "That's fine"

Neji rolled his eyes at the display before him, he turned to Shika M, "Who should we call?"

"Yare Yare, Call Itachi."

"Hn," And with that said, Neji dialed in Itahi's number (a.n how he knows it is beyond me)

"Itachi-san, we need you help now."

* * *

Okay okay im sorry I havent updated I foreverrrrrr. And im so so soooo sorry that this was sooooo shortt!! don't be angry! Im stilla little shaky on the ending. So ANY suggestions are helpful. Welllll I'll try to update asap!

..


	22. Rescued

Heys everyone! Thanks for the reviews!! They helped me a lot! Really! I hope there's an improvement in this chappie! Well lets continue with the story…

_Previously..:_

**With Sakura and Sasuke: **

_The three stood in the eerie graveyard for what seemed like an hour in silence. Much to Sakura's disdain, Kabuto broke the silence._

"_Haruno, If you will, an answer."_

_Tears filled Sakura's eyes as she took a deep breath in, She let go of Sasuke's hand and glared hard at Kabuto. Her breaths became short and shallow, worrying Sasuke in the process. "Okay, I'm going to…." _

_**With The Others..**_

_Neji rolled his eyes at the display before him, he turned to Shika M, "Who should we call?"_

"_Yare Yare, Call Itachi."_

"_Hn," And with that said, Neji dialed in Itahi's number (a.n how he knows it is beyond me) _

"_Itachi-san, we need you help now."_

_

* * *

_

**Present with the others..**

Neji waited for Itachi to pick up his phone, only Itachi could get them out of here.

On the 5th ring a silky smooth voice sounded through the phone, "_Hello?" _

With Neji's eyes opening widely, he smiled, "Yo, Itachi It's Neji. Where are you?"

"_Neji. What's the occasion for your call?"_ The voice on the other line replied evenly.

"Look Itachi, no time for banter, where are you?" Neji pressed more fiercely.

"_You know, here and there."_

"Itachi look. We've been kidnapped and I have no idea where your brother and Sakura are."

Since the phone was on speaker mode, the group could almost hear Itachi wince or something of the sort.

When Itachi spoke again he was all business, no longer the cool and collected guy from 2 minutes ago. _"Okay I'm in the shopping district. Where are you guys?"_

"Look we have no idea where we are, but I think its one of Kabuto's labs. But I think you and your frat should split up."

"_Sounds good. Where would Sasuke and Sakura be?"_

"At that famous memorial center here, they should be somewhere close to the entrance or by the Haruno section. Who knows, its been hours."

"_I see, well I'm off then. My guys should be there in about 5 minutes so hang tight. Naruto don't do anything stupid,"_

Naruto jumped out of his seat and yelled into the phone, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean! Itachi! Itachi! I swear! Itachi answer me!"

Neji thumped Naruto on the back of the head and quickly took the phone back. Only to have it stolen by Ino, whom batted her eyelashes as she held the phone up to her ears. "Itachi-kun? It's Ino."

The said man on the other line answered "_Yes Ino-chan?"_

She could've squealed from delight at the way Itachi said her name, "Well..umm..please don't let Kabuto take Sakura."

"_I'll try. I'll try." _Itachi sounded really fatigued and weary. "_Well I have to go, so just wait until the guys get there."_ And with that, the line went dead.

Ten-Ten kicked her feet around, "So were trapped here, In the dark, In a cell of lab that belongs to a mad man. Who's freaked?" After finishing she shot her hand up which was followed by everyone but Shika M. and Neji.

Neji turned his head slowly towards her and gave her a pointed look, "Ten, this isn't going to help anything. Its better if we just wait."

"Y-Yeah, I-Itachi-san said t-they'd be h-here shortly." Hinata squeaked as she backed into Naruto's arms, much to Neji's disdain.

Moments after Hinata spoke they heard muffled voices that sounded like they were angry.

"The chainsaw? You told me specifically to use a saw! A regular saw dammit!" An angry voice cursed.

The group exchanged nervous glances with one another. It could be anyone, and better yet, they had a saw, and who knows what they were going to use it for.

The other figure remained calm although slight agitation could be heard in his voice, "Only because the chainsaw would cause too much noise!"

Ten-Ten and Ino bit their lips as they inched into their boyfriends' safe and warm arms. Though Naruto jumped into Hinata's arms.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two mysterious figures rounded an invisible corner. The two parties stared at each other and screamed.

* * *

**With Itachi**

Itachi sped at a deadly speed going way over 100 in his sleek sports car. He had to get to Sasuke and Sakura, and with Kabuto lurking around somewhere this was bound to be bad. His heart raced as his eyes darted from side to side searching for the memorial. Finally the grand entrance appeared at his headlights. Without further hesitation Itachi sprang from his seat and darted toward the gates. Sasuke and Sakura couldn't be seen anywhere from the entrance so he headed over to the Haruno section. Much to his relief, he saw a blur of pink through the heavy mist and began sprinting towards the figure.

As Itachi approached Sakura and Sasuke, Kabuto began to chuckle darkly, "Nice of you to join us Itachi-_kun_"

Unaffected, Itachi straightened out his tie and walked up to Kabuto smirking, "Never thought you'd become this sick. I guess working with a pedophile for years does that to you huh?"

"You know nothing,"

"So what seems to be the problem here?" Itachi looked at Sasuke expectantly, who still hadn't gotten over the shock of him being there.

Sakura rested her arm on Sasuke's and spoke up, "I-I'm going with K-Kabuto."

Kabuto smirked as he shot an evil glare toward the Uchiha brothers. Sasuke was flabbergasted while Itachi looked at Sakura curiously.

"You're going with HIM!?" Sasuke shouted as he ripped Sakura's arm from him.

She looked at him with tears forming in her eyes, "Sasuke don't do this! Our friends could die!"

Interrupting their quarrel Itachi spoke calmly, "Why would your friends get hurt?"

"Because I-If I don't go w-with Kabuto our friends a-are gonna get hurt!"

Itachi smirked, "No the won't my friends are freeing them as we speak."

Sakura looked at him in disbelief then embraced Sasuke in a loving hug. Kabuto glared maliciously at Itachi, "And how do you know which lab their in? I have over 10 in Japan."

"Thankfully one of them had a phone and called."

"Sakura you're still coming with me."

She rolled her eyes, "And why would I do that?"

"Because I can still get to them."

Sasuke scoffed at his remark, "Leave her alone, the will is void now that her parents are deceased. And her guardians won't permit to that."

"And whom might her guardians be?" Kabuto asked as he pushed up his glasses.

"My parents."

Kabuto began strolling towards the entrance of the memorial and said, "Well until next time." With that, he vanished from sight.

"Okay that was creepy" Sakura said clearly unfazed by Kabuto's parting words.

"Indeed," Itachi responded, "Well I'm going to check on your little friends, excuse me." and with that Itachi walked under the nearest lamp post and took out his sleek phone.

Sasuke hesitantly looked at Sakura, "I'm sorry I acted that way, when you said you were going to go with Kabuto."

She smiled brightly and took his hand in hers, "Oh that's forgotten, I'm just glad Itachi showed up, so I wouldn't have to go!"

"Me too."

"You know I don't know why you don't like Itachi Sasuke,"

He sighed, being clearly tired. "Can we talk about this another time?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Yeah but you will tell me right?"

"Of course" He smirked, glad that the subject was dropped before giving her a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**With the others**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" both groups screamed as they pointed at each other.

Neji, being the sensible one realized whom the others were and shouted, "Shut up,"

Having that said the groups ceased screaming and stared incredulously at Neji.

"What?" he shook is head as he looked at his friends expressions, he turned to he incomer's. "You're part of Itachi's frat right?"

The two looked at each other and nodded, the blond on spoke up, "Yeah yeah,"

Naruto stared in shock, "Not _you_ again!"

"No we got stuck rescuing this brat, Itachi wont mind if we leave him right, yeah?"

"Stop saying yeah woman!" Naruto shouted once again.

Ino slapped his head, "Shut it Naruto their here to _save_ us."

Deidara's friend looked at the exchange and spoke up, "Well lets get out of here it's giving me the creeps."

"Great were stuck with a Barbie and a living Tuna. Why do we get the weird ones."

Kisame punched Naruto without much hesitation, this little act earned a gasp from Hinata.

Preventing Naruto from doing something foolish, his cell phone rang. Growling at the interruption he grudgingly answered the phone, "Hello?"

"_Naruto, glad to see you're still alive."_

'Who are you talking to?' Ino mouthed to Naruto.

'Itachi' He mouthed back.

They both exchanged nods.

Turning his attention back to Itachi he said, "Yeah Yeah."

"_I see your not too thrilled, what's wrong kiddo?"_

"Don't call me that Itachi! And what's wrong? You sent a transvestite and a fish to rescue us!"

The two in the room growled as the tried to reach out for Naruto but were restrained by Neji and Shika M and Ten-Ten.

"_Those happen to be my friends,"_

"Yeah sure, Are Sasuke and Sakura okay?"

"_Yes they are. We'll be back at the hotel shortly."_

"Well see you later man,"

"_Hm, I suppose, until then."_

Naruto closed his phone, "Dude Itachi is so weird when he ends his calls."

"Yeah," The group agreed, except for Hinata who meekly nodded her head.

"So let's go, yeah!" Deidara announced as he began to lead the rest out of the holding area.

As they emerged outside Ten-Ten asked the two Akatsuki members, "What were you guys discussing before you found us?"

"What do you mean? Kisame asked.

"About the chainsaws,"

"OH!" The duo chorused then shrugged sheepishly.

Deidara answered, "Oh we were just talking about this tree house we were gonna build one year at school, yeah."

"That's it? Man, you guys had me freaked!" Ino announced, earning vigorous nods from her friends.

The group climbed into the sleek limo that was awaiting them and exhaled in relief as they saw their hotel. They exited quietly and exchanged their thanks to the two.

With that both parties made their way up to their suits and went to sleep instantly.

* * *

Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura arrived at the hotel moments after.

"Well Nii-san, thanks for coming out today," Sasuke said as he extended his had to his brother. Itachi shook his hand firmly.

Sakura continued, "Yeah, you seriously saved my life! So thanks!" She gave Itachi a quick hug then retreated.

"Well I suppose I'm going to head up now," Itachi said to the couple.

"Same."

"Goodnight Itachi-san!"

"Goodnight Sakura. Sauske"

"Night."

With that Sasuke and Sakura retreated to their suite and threw themselves down on the bed,

Sakura turned to face Sasuke as he wrapped his arms around her, "This was a long day,"

"Very."

She yawned, "Im so tired, please don't wake me up tomorrow."

"Only if you don't wake me"

She smiled as she snuggled into Sasuke's side "Deal,"

And with that the two fell asleep.

**…..**

**….**

**…**

**..**

**.**

**End! i hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for not adding much action in here...xD**


	23. More Planning

Chappie 24! Its going to be over soon.. Idk if theres going to be a sequal, but if I don't do one then I'll most definitely do an epilogue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**The next after noon,**

_Knock knock knock, _"Teme! Open the damn door! I know you're in there!" A boisterous voice exuded through the door awaking two teens on the opposite side.

Sakura disconnected herself from Sasuke which earned a disapproving grunt,

"Ughhh Sasuke-kun, get the door." She whined burying her head further into the pillow.

"No." Came the muffled reply as he too buried his head in.

She poked his side repeatedly, "He's. Your. Friend."He slapped her hand away, "No Sa-ku-ra. You like him more."

"You've known him longer," She groaned, then grinned deviously into her pillow. She then scooted back into Sasuke earning a smirk from him. Before he wrapped his arms back around her, she pushed him off the bed. He landed with a thud and a string of curses.

Sakura poked her head above the bed, "Since your there, get the door"

"TEME! OPEN THIS DOOR! NO Neji I will not be quiet!"

Fuming, Sasuke stalked up to the door, "What. Do. You. Want."

Naruto's wide eyes lite up and encircled his friend in a bone crushing hug, "TEME you're ALIVE!"

"And you're annoying,"

"Its good to have you back," Neji nodded.

"Hn,"

Once again Naruto's eyes sprung to life, "SAKURA-CHAN!"

The girl groaned and raised herself from the bed, "ughh, Do you nee-"

In the midst of her sentence, Sakura felt the air leave her.

"N-N-Naruto, c-cant b-br-breathe!" Sakura wailed trying to resist Naruto.

Sasuke watched the scene without much emotion, he sighed the walked back over to the bed and pulled Naruto off of Sakura, "Dobe, she can't breathe."

Hr grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. Shortly Ino and the rest of the group came up to the room. When Sakura saw all the girls and vice versa they both began screaming, earning groans from the guys.

"OHMYGOSH!" Ino yelled, "You're okay!!"

"OHMYGOSH So are you!"

"AHHHHHH" Both girls shrieked jumping up and down.

Shika M. sighed, "Can we eat? I'm starving."

The noise ceased and everyone realized they were all hungry. They bolted to the elevator, then hurried to the restaurant.

* * *

**At the table**

"I still don't get why they don't serve ramen!" Naruto whined to Hinata.

"W-We can p-pick something u-up later N-Naruto-kun." She smiled.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Naruto you are so lucky you have Hinata, I mean shut up about the ramen!"

Naruto beamed as he pulled Hinata close, "I know I'm so lucky!"

Sakura looked to her boyfriend who was currently playing with his phone, "What 'cha doing?"

Sasuke glanced up from his phone, "Oh just talking to Itachi, he doesn't have any leads on Kabuto."

"Speaking of that freak, what's the plan for today?" Ten-Ten asked Sasuke.

"We're going to head over to Sakura's house, but after yesterday we're all staying together."

Ino nodded, "Good idea, I would not wanna separate."

Neji spoke up, "What day is it today?"

"The 6th why?" Shika M. asked.

"That means we have about 22 days until this has to be done."

"Oh psh that's more than enough time," Ino waved off.

Shika M. sighed and corrected his girlfriend, much to her disdain, "Not really Ino, His game's pretty good."

"Hmph, "Sasuke its all your fault," Ino pointed out.

He sent a casual glare of high intensity in her direction, Ino winced, "How?"

"Your plan sucks. We almost died."

"But you didn't, so shut up."

"Shika! Are you going to let him talk to me like that?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah Ino, I don't see you coming up with anything."

"Shikamaru freaking Nara, why are you siding with him?" Ino demanded.

"God, Ino you're like my mom."

Her eyes sparked with malice, "SHUT UP you lazy ass! At least i care about Sakura enough to not want her to die!"

Sasuke rose, "Ino YOU shut up, I care about Sakura as much as you do stop making this a big deal."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Yeah well you know what Sasuke, it sure doesn't seem like it"

Sasuke clenched his teeth then spoke quietly, "I've tried to make sure that all of you guys were safe, but I don't know whats going on at all times, See _this_ is exactly i never went out with you! All you are is a clueless bitch."

That seemed to strike a nerve, Sakura bit her lip nervously, while the rest of the group watched with much anticipation.

Ino bit back, "Well im glad i never went out with you either! All _you_ are is a conceited bastard and that doesnt even care if his girlfriend dies!"

"Please I i wouldn't of even accepted any of your offers. I remember you crying after me rejecting you."

Before Ino could remark , Hinata yelled, Yes, She yelled. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

That seemed to have a quietning effect on the group. Everyone looked to Hinata in shock, nobody had ever heard her raise her voice above a loud enough whisper.

Naruto grinned, "You go Hinata!"

Ten-Ten smiled, "Yeah that was pretty awesome,"

Sasuke seemed pretty indifferent about the whole situation, though Ino's remarks about Sakura's safety made him worried to no end, He had to talk to Sakura after this he decided.

Hinata seemed to realize what she did and blushed, then spoke in her usual tone, "c'mon guys. We need to w-work together."

Everyone shrugged in defeat, except Sasuke whom gave a defiant huff. Earning a scowl from Sakura in return, he shrugged sheepishly.

"Okay so we visit Saks, house then see what comes up, sound good?" Sasuke asked.

Everyone nodded their head vigorously in agreement although Ino glared daggers at Sasuke.

he continued, "We only have 22 days after all."

* * *

Hey guys sorry for the shortness of the chappie! I'm going on vacation from Monday till the 23 or 24th, so I thought I'd update.Depending on how the story ends I'll see if im going to write an epilogue or do a sequel.


	24. Ew, Dont Get Bitchy

Hey guys! Im back from vacatiion! The shopping was AMAZING! I bought 3 pairs of boots, 6 sandals, and 5 pairs of flats!! Okay there was other stuff too… anyways! I did TONS of brainstorming for this story and my other one, AND ones I'm going to start after this one's done! Okay so I was planning on making this end soon, I mean it will, but not yet people! There's more! YAY. I hope. Okay on with the freakin story!

* * *

_Previously:_

_Sasuke seemed pretty indifferent about the whole situation, though Ino's remarks about Sakura's safety made him worried to no end, He had to talk to Sakura after this he decided._

_Hinata seemed to realize what she did and blushed, then spoke in her usual tone, "c'mon guys. We need to w-work together."_

_Everyone shrugged in defeat, except Sasuke whom gave a defiant huff. Earning a scowl from Sakura in return, he shrugged sheepishly._

"_Okay so we visit Saks, house then see what comes up, sound good?" Sasuke asked._

_Everyone nodded their head vigorously in agreement although Ino glared daggers at Sasuke._

_he continued, "We only have 22 days after all."_

* * *

**Present (later that day):**

"So _this _is your house?" Sasuke asked Sakura with a slight hesitation in his voice.

The hesitation was formed from the decrepit nature of the house. It was so run down that the before ivory paint, now a sickly brown, was eaten away in various places. Cobwebs surrounded most of the house, windows were off their hinges, glass was broken, and their were patches in the ground. It looked something that came out of a horror movie, though thankfully it not being night. The huge mansion looked nothing like Sakura could remember and its current state brought tears to her eyes, though she wiped them away quickly before anyone could see.

Firing back to Sasuke's remark Ino rolled her eyes to him and hissed, "Well of course, her parents freakin died here TWO freakin years ago you insensitive jerk! Of course it's going to look like this. God your so conceited I bet your not even gonna go in the house huh? Cuz its not up to you almighty standards?"

Everyone except Sakura and Sasuke looked around nervously at each other, anticipating what would happen next. Apparently Ino was still pissed about the morning incident where her and Sasuke were at each others throats, this was round two.

Before Sakura could pull Sakura away, He walked straight up to her. His glare was so intense that the on lookers who caught sight of it had to cringe, everyone thought her was going to lose it. Ino tried to straighten up, though her façade was a failure. Her legs didn't seem like they could stop shaking. His look was one of pure murder, his eyes narrowed on his target, his bangs covering his face, casting a dark shadow upon it, and his breathing seemed rough and ragged.

He bent down to her face than spoke quietly, "Ino, I will say this one more time. Shut your mouth. You are not my friend and you never were, I only deal with you because Sakura likes you. Next time you start an outburst friend or no friend, I will make it very certain that you are not around me. And as for being insensitive, you are conceited and insensitive. I am aware that her parents did pass away here, but you don't need to scream it to her. I don't need to explain myself, but next time, you'll leave, and anyone who wants to go with you can." And with that he walked away from a dumbstruck and then fuming Ino and to Sakura.

New tears were formed in her eyes, and with every flutter of her eyelashes, new ones made their way down her face.

"It's gonna alright Pinky. Don't worry everything will work out." He said soothingly as he wiped the stray tears from her eyes.

"H-how can you s-say that Sasuke-kun," she laid the side of her face against his chest, "I might get married to a creep, I'm putting everyone in danger, you and one of my best friends hate each other, there's just so much more Sasuke-kun"

He spoke to her above a whisper though it was clear to everyone, "I won't let you get married to him,"

Ten-Ten continued with her and Neji's fingers laced together, "We _want_ to help out Sak! I mean even if it _is_ dangerous, were all in this together."

"Dattebayo, it's almost like that song from that one movie, you know the one you and Ino always scream about the basket ball guy in?" Naruto's joke lightened the mood, though it earned a sheepish look and nervous laugh from Sakura when she saw Sasuke's eyebrow inching up his forehead.

He shook his head at his girlfriends antics, "And as for the last one," he gave a wry look to Ino, "I think we could work this out."

Naruto jumped, earning a yelp from Hinata, "That's another song from the sequel! Remember!"

Ino pinched Naruto's ear hard, feigning playfulness, "We have absolutely no idea what you're talking about"

Sasuke gave a look from Ino to Sakura, "Whatever, I don't wanna even know,"

After a few more minutes of lightning the mood, Sasuke went back to the main purpose, "Guys, were gonna go in the house and look for any traces that Kabuto left behind. Im sure that The Will, will be void if he's in jail for crimes against the family."

"Aye Aye Sir," Ino saluted playfully smiling in the process.

"Okay we'll split up, but not were not going to be in our usual pairings."

"Awww Teme! That's mean!" Naruto shouted in his ear.

"Hey I'm separating myself from Sakura, besides, we'll be more focused."

Neji nodded, "He has a point."

"Alright, Sakura and Shikamaru," Sakura sighed and gave a withered look to Sasuke, Shika M. remained oblivious.

Sasuke shrugged then continued on, "Ten-Ten and Naruto." The same glances were exchanged, but he continued, "Neji and Hinata, and that leaves Ino and I together."

Naruto snorted, "you sure that's a good idea? You're always at each others throats."

"Meh, I've got a plan."

"Of course you do teme."

"Okay, Shikamaru and Sak, you two go to the crime scene, Ino and I will search yours and your parents bedro-"

And he was cut off by Sakura, "WHAT! I don't want you going in MY bedroom!"

He gave a bewildered look, She continued, "I mean who knows what I had in there!"

"Were still going in there."

"Ahh, no fair. Fine but Ino gets to give you the okay. Alright."

"Sure"

"Oh and remember that anything I had in there was BEFORE I met you."

Sasuke was now a little suspicious, but decided it was probably nothing important.

"Alright, next Ten-Ten and Naruto are gonna search the guest bedrooms, Neji and Hinata, search the office and studies."

"On it." They chorused, then took off to there places.

* * *

**With Sakura And Shika M.**

"Why won't you speak dammit!" Sakura yelled as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Ew, don't get bitchy" Shika M. scoffed continuing to ignore a completely dumbfounded Sakura.

Her mouth hung open, he did not just say that. She snapped her fingers repeatedly when he walked off, since she was receiving no response she just shrugged then followed behind Shika M. Besides that was more Ino's thing anyway.

"Shikaaaa-Maruuuu." Sakura called to the boy ahead of her.

He turned to give her a bored look, "Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"To the crime scene."

"Nu Uh, You're going outside." Sakura said smartly, inside she was patting her self on the head.

He was quiet for a moment then began to walk backwards without saying anything to Sakura. She stamped her foot then followed after him. "You know you are pretty bitchy yourself."

"Feh."

* * *

**Ino and Sasuke**

Sasuke and Ino walked to her parents bedroom to look for any evidence that might've been left.

"So um, Sasuke did you mean what we said, I mean like working things out?"

"Well yeah, I mean its not good if were always fighting."

"True, and plus you don't have to keep reminding your girlfriend that her best friend used to like her boyfriend."

Sasuke immediately stopped walking and looked at Ino with a dumbfounded expression, "I did that?" He said more to himself than Ino.

"Yup buddy boy, you did." Ino somewhat smirked, but mostly at the fact she was able to leave the Uchiha speechless.

"Oh shit."

"Mhmm."

"Yeah sorry about that I guess."

"OMG did _the_ Sasuke Uchiha just say sorry? The world is ending."

"Oh shut it… But I am."

"Yeah yeah send me a fruit basket. Haha just kidding, I-I'm sorry too. I mean I was just really stressed about the whole thing and Sakura is like going through a lot."

"Yeah we weren't much help."

They resumed walking to Sakura's parents' room and stopped at the entrance. "So where should we start?" Ino asked.

"You get the dresser and look for papers or something and I'll look everywhere else."

"Roger that."

* * *

**With Ten-Ten and Naruto**

"I cant wait to pick me a up some nice steaming ramen, la la la" Naruto sang out of pitch as he raced around the guest bedrooms.

Ten-Ten slapped her forehead repeatedly, mumbling curses to Sasuke. "Naruto calm down! Don't touch that! SHIT"

_Crassshhh._

"Noooooooooooooo" Ten-ten cried melodramatically as she lunged to catch a vase that was falling.

Neji happened to walk by and witness the whole exchange. He caught the vase before it shattered to the floor, though by doing that, let Ten-ten fall on her face.

"Ahhhh my face, rug burn it burrrrrnnns!"

Hinata who also watched the whole thing, giggled, "You're such a p-prima donna."

"More like drama queen," Neji held out his hand to his girlfriend then pulled her up.

"Hmph, I'll have you know its in my blood."

"Sure it is Tennie." Neji smirked.

"Aww, you know what that means now Neji Hyuuga?"

"Apparently not."

"When we get back you're meeting my parents!"

"Shit."

Ten-Ten and Hinata and Naruto laughed as they watched Neji stalk out of the room mumbling something incoherent. Naruto gave Hinata a quick kiss then let her follow Neji.

"Ah glad that's done. So Naruto basically were just gonna look for any papers or anything suspicious. If you find anything Bring. It. To. Me. Got it?"

"Got it."

* * *

End. How was it?

Christian Siriano said that in Project Runway. Omg I loveeeeeee him he's the best ever! Actually I love almost alllll the winners except Chloe Dao cuz I wanted Daniel Vosovic to win in 2nd season. Anyways I loved that quote and had to add it. And Omg whose watching season 5?? I hope you people read this and im not wasting time doing these foot note things.

AND OMG you guys!! This story has OVER 200 REVIEWS!! WOWSS!! thanks soooooooooooooooo much! I glad you people liiike the story :)


	25. dot DOT dot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_**Currently: The groups are still searching the house.**_

* * *

With Sasuke and Ino.

_Crashhh. Bang. Thump. _"Oh SHIT!" Sasuke cursed with wide eyes as he dived to the floor for cover.

"Okay, bad idea number 1,203." Ino waved off indifferently, while inspecting her fresh manicure.

"YAMANAKA! I told you not to pull the string! I could've died." He glared off in her direction.

"But you didn't."

"But you didn't know that!"

"Hey if you're done bitching check this out."

Sasuke averted his eyes from the infuriating blonde teen to where her eyes were focusing on, "A confession?" He picked up the paper and let his eyes widen as he read, Ino followed in suite.

"So basically…What this means is…" Ino tried but couldn't put the text together.

Sasuke being brilliant, pieced it together and jumped up from their sitting position. "THIS means! That all the answers are in Sakura's room!"

Ino hopped up as well then began jumping up and in excitement. She grabbed onto Sasuke and forced him to follow her frivolous activities. After about a minute he ceased the activity and shook off her grip, "Ino we need to concentrate."She gave a pointed smirk, "This is coming from an ice cube who was jumping up and down like a girl? Sure."

He surely didn't stand there and listen to her, he stalked out of the room and made his way to Sakura's. Right before he could even twist the door open Ino magically appeared and threw herself in front of it, guarding it.

Clearly un-amused he spoke in his usual bored way. "Ino move."

She clicked her tongue teasingly. "Nu uh. Remember Saki-chan says I have to give the okay."

"Go, on." he rolled his eyes and shook his head. Thinking that she'll probably just make him wait. Which he ended up doing.

Ino suavely glided in through the semi opened door. As she looked around the room her breath was caught in her throat as she looked at the walls. They were covered with these hot guys that they had surely mentioned in their sleepovers together. Ah they were gorgeous, she most definitely needed to speak to Sakura about bringing these posters back with her. She let her breath out slowly as she looked around the rest of the room, taking in the pink frilly theme.

She smiled to herself remembering the days she too had her room decorated as such. Shaking her head to rid herself of nostalgic feelings, she couldn't help but let out a bittersweet smile as she remembered the day her own mother passed away, but the sadness was quickly replaced when she thought of her dad. He was the epitome of an over-protective father. Her reminiscing was rudely interrupted, thanks to the incessant pounding of a fist on the door. Gosh, could he be more impatient? I mean seriously.

She gave a final glance around the room to double check, then made her way over to the door at a torturing slow pace.

She put on a sly grin and feigned innocence, "Who is it?"

An irritated voice boomed through the thick wood, "Let me in!"

"What a deep rough voice you have!" Ino giggled to herself.

Before Sasuke could give an angry retort back she threw open the door.

"About time." he said through clenched teeth.

"Better now then never."

"Okay Ino, you can check the drawers, I'll check the surfaces."

"Mkay."

The two took off scoping out the room. Ino seemed to enjoy herself by pulling the drawers open and rummaging though her friends' old clothes.

Sasuke didn't seem to be too excited, he merely stood at a wall a sulked. He clicked his tongue, "Tch, she has a sense of decoration,"

Ino looked up and smirked, "Jealous Sasuke-kun?" She laughed at his expression.

"Never."

"Whatever you say, And get to work! We need to win."

"Alright."

With that Sasuke continued to browsing through the items strewn across his girlfriends' dresser. His vision came in line with an ancient looking locket. Curious he cautiously picked up the piece. He brought the object close to his eyes, as his fingers traced the designs on the outside, the locket suddenly opened and a key fell to the floor.

"Sasuke what's that?" Ino yelled across the room in her usual loud tone.

"Exactly what we're looking for." He spoke in a hushed tone as he looked in awe at the object in his hands.

Her eyes widened in surprise, she dropped the pink material in her hand and quickly made her way to Sasuke to inspect it herself. "So what we need to find now…"

"Is what this opens." he finished still looking at the key.

End.

* * *

**A/n PLEASE READ. Okay I'm sorry I made this chappie so short and what ever. I only did that because for the last chappie I only got two reviews! (thank you Vikings Love Ranch and Kickass Chick91.) I MEAN TWO? That's not cool! I mean this story's on 78 favorites and 66 alerts! I mean at least 5!**

**So that's the new goal, I want at least five reviews before I update. I know that's pretty bitchy by the way that sounds but I'm serious!**

**Until then...**


	26. Cuz its WHO's CLUES?

YAY! I got the reviews! I really appreciated it! So as promised here's a new chappie!

Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**_

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Sasuke what's that?" Ino yelled across the room in her usual loud tone._

"_Exactly what we're looking for." He spoke in a hushed tone as he looked in awe at the object in his hands._

_Her eyes widened in surprise, she dropped the pink material in her hand and quickly made her way to Sasuke to inspect it herself. "So what we need to find now…"_

"_Is what this opens." he finished still looking at the key._**Present**

* * *

Still animated, Ino looked hesitantly at the key, "It could open anything though."

"True, but that means we'll have to start looking for something that opens with a key."

"Right on it."

Much to her disdain, Ino closed all the drawers, that were stuffed to the max with Sakura's clothing. After giving the drawer one last shove she began roaming around the spacious room, her eyes caught sight of something. "OH MY GOSH! Sasuke!"

He turned instantly with eager eyes thinking she had found something. "What!?"

"Can I turn on some music?" She asked still excited.

He swore in his head then nodded, "What ever you want."

Her blonde ponytail whapped the air as she dashed over to the stereo pushing eagerly at the buttons. The speakers began to thump noisily as Ino bobbed her head to the beat, "Don't you just love this song!"

Sasuke's eyes bulged in disbelief, as he watched Ino begin singing along. Ino paid no heed and continued, "_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and their like, Its betta then yours. Damn right, it's betta then yours, I can teach you, but I have to char-"_

That's as far as she could go before Sasuke cut her off, "Something less explicit if you don't mind."

She smirked, "Explicit?" She saw his look, "Ha ha chill out. Its more principle Tsunade's song anyways," She could've sworn she heard him choke. Regardless she switched the song.

"This better?" The song 'When I Grow Up,' her new favorite song of the day boomed through the walls.

"Much." He said

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

An inpatient pink haired teen tapped her fingers relentlessly on the wood, "You now Shikamaru, you can always admit that you don't know what the instructions mean. I bet if you let _me_ look at them, they'd make sense."

He mumbled, "Troublesome females, all the same."

"Hey! I heard that!" She rose from her seat on the counter and launched her self at him.

By catching him off guard she managed to snatch the ancient paper from his hands.

"Troublesome, Sakura! Be careful! That's the only evidence we have that your parents left that we know of!"

She glanced at the paper, then nodded. She needed to crack this code, or whatever he meant by these instructions.

_Princess meets her Prince_

_Nothings been right ever since, _

_She holds the key to her future_

_Yet she seems so unsure._

_There's only one thing that she needs to remember,_

_It only happened Once Upon a December._

Her face scrunched as she thought about what the poem could mean. Once Upon a December? Why did that sound so familiar.

Interrupting her thinking Shikamaru spoke, "Any ideas?"

"Well the last part sounds very familiar." She replied then began thinking out loud. "Once upon a December? Where's that from!" She slapped her hand to her forehead.

"Sakura when you moved to Suna did you take any belongings?"

"Uh, Just some clothes."

"Nothing else?"

"Nope."

"Where do you keep your Christmas decorations?"

Her vibrant eyes sparked, "In the attic!"

Before Shika M. could respond back, she began dragging him up the stairs. On her first step up, one or the floor boards cracked underneath her. She thanked God inwardly that Ino hadn't been there to witness that. She'd never hear the end of that.

He looked to her hesitantly, since they would be climbing about 3-4 flights of stairs. "Any other way?"

She snapped her fingers eagerly, "We have this dumbwaiter!"

"Alright lets go."

Sakura instantly took his hand, regaining her excitement and raced over to the dumb waiter. Once inside the small shaft, they sat for a minute.

"Soooo," She started, "How do you work this?"

He rubbed his head, "You pull the rope up or down and it moves.

"Oh….._OHHH! _Shikamaru pull away!"

He sighed then began pulling the rope upwards.

* * *

**With Hinata and Neji.**

"Ne, Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked timidly as she looked at everything but Neji's eyes.

"Yes?" He answered clearly un amused, since he has been officially on spider killing duty.

"I…I found this.."

Before she could finish Neji rushed over to her side, "What?" he asked almost excited. _Almost_.

"I f-found some business papers, d-deals that Kabuto and Sakura's father signed."

"May I see them?" She handed over the papers to him, "Interesting. This means that they were originally going to combine Haruno and Sound. Sakura's father and Orochimaru used Sakura and Kabuto to ensure success. But that makes no sense, Tatsuya Haruno always said he'd never trade Sakura for anything in the world. Why would he do that now? Especially for the good of a company,"

Hinata poked her fingers together, "M-Maybe we could talk to the people who d-did the autopsy about w-what they found in the bodies?"

He let out a grin, "Hinata, You are too smart to be going out with Naruto."

She blushed and took the underhanded compliment. Typical Neji.

"So now all we have to do is ask Sakura where they went and this will be done."

* * *

**With Naruto and Ten-Ten: **

"Naruto..? **NARUTO!**" Ten-Ten screamed louder than she thought she could. Oh the horror.

He scratched the back of his head nervously, "This isn't what it looks like,"

"ITS EXACTLY WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"Hey hey! No need to scream…..or tell the guys about this…"He mumbled the last part as a deep blush began to dust his cheeks.

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING LINGERIE?" She demanded shielding her eyes from the offensive image.

"There's a erm…very logical reason Ten-Ten, you see, I thought it might've been a clue…"

"Yeah something red and lacy always look suspicious."

"Well I didn't know!" He tried to defend himself, but failed miserably.

"GAH! I don't care! J-Just put some damn pants on!"

**Meanwhile:**

Sasuke felt a jolt. He froze from what he was doing. "Why do I have the sudden urge to make fun of Naruto?" He thought to himself.

"What's that Sasuke?" Ino yelled across the room.

"Nothing Ino….Get back to work!"

**Back to Ten-Ten and Naruto**

"TEN-TEN!" Naruto shouted claming the irate girl's attention. "What are we even looking for! I'm hungry!"

"NARUTO! If you don't shut up I'm going to stick this vase somewhere VERY uncomfortable! Do you read me?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Oh and were just looking for something that Kabuto might've left when he stayed in one of these rooms."

"Wait Kabuto?"

"Yes Kabuto, Naruto,"

"Ohh! Hey I found this…"

Her eyes sparked with interest, "What's that Naruto?"

"Its some diagrams on how to make the SOUND Products. It looks like a musical note?"

"Hm, it is a musical note. That's on every item they make. But why is there so many details in it? I thought it was always just a design. There's so many numbers."

"HEY! Maybe it's to get the note thing to spin!"

"Spin? I've never seen it spin?"

"No see I used to have this sound lap top and the musical note always spun around."

"Oh…we should go look at the other products then."

"So…..are we done?"

She sighed, "Yes Naruto."

"AWESOME!" he dashed out of the door she could tell he headed straight toward the kitchens.

Ten-Ten stayed behind a put the diagrams into her bag, later making her way to the kitchen

* * *

**Much Later**

Everyone sat around the kitchen table, deep in though. Thinking about the clues they had uncovered. Sasuke began the discussion, "Sakura and Shikamaru." The two turned to face him, Sasuke broke out in song and dance mode, "Did you find the first paw-print? Did you find the first clue? I need to put it in my notebook cuz' its who's clues? Kabuto's clues!

They stared like he'd gone insane. Then Shikamaru beat Sakura to the question earning a frown from her, "Yeah we did. First we found this paper with insturctions," He handed the paper to Sasuke, "Then we went to the attic to look through the Christmas decorations,"

Sakura finished for him, "Then I remembered this book that my parents always used to read to me, 'Once Upon a December' and opened the book. Inside was this other sheet of paper. It told us that I need to find a key, and my old diary. It said all the answers were inside that diary."

Sasuke's eyes widened a good deal, "So we found the first paw-print, we found the first clue, now i'll put it in my note book, cuz' its who's clues? Kabuto's clues?"

Neji stared at him suspiciously, "You're acting off...today...Sasuke."

Sasuke brushed the comment off then looked to Ino.

She spoke,"Well we found a key, but we didn't find anything it could've opened."

Before Naruto could cover Sasuke's mouth he sang again, " So we found the 2nd paw-print thats the 2nd clue! We'll put it in my note-book cuz' its WHO'S clues?" He asked.

"..." Nobody dared encourage him.

"KABUTO'S CLUES!"

Before he could go on, Sakura rose from her chair and gave her incredibly smexy boyfriend a good thump on his head. Which immediately snapped him out of his insanity.

"So my diary's not here…?" She asked seriously to the now stoic Sasuke.

"Yeah, it's not here."

"Someone has it then!" Sakura accused.

"Like?" He questioned.

"I don't know, I always used to leave it on top of my dresser."

He sighed, "Well half of this is closed to being solved, Neji, Hinata, what'd you two find?"

Neji spoke for both of them, "Well we found the documents that sealed the business deals. Sound and Haruno were actually going to combine he company's and they decided on using Sakura and Kabuto to ensure it would last."

Sakura couldn't help but cringe at the part, she hated feeling like a pawn for a business deal.

"The Hinata gave me an idea, Sakura, do you remember who took care of your parents' autopsies?"

She rubbed her neck, "I think that Orochimaru took care of that for me. He was one of my parent's best friends so I allowed him to be in charge of that."

Sasuke slapped his head, "there has to be a reason he'd want to take care of it! There had to be evidence that he was responsible for it in the bodies!"

Neji nodded, "That's what we figured."

"Ten-Ten, Naruto, What'd you two find?"

Since Naruto's mouth was beyond full, ten-ten decided to spare everyone and answer, "We found diagrams. They were for how to make the musical note."

Ino stopped her there, "but isn't it just a design?"

She shook her head, "That's what I thought too. But then Naruto said that the musical notes spin. So we wanna check it out."

"They do spin! I used to watch it all the time!" Sakura jumped out of her chair.

Sasuke began again, "So this mea-" He was cut off by the ring of his cell phone.

Hastily he flipped the phone open, only to see Kabuto on the other side of his video phone.

Kabuto grinned maliciously, "_Sasuke-kun, what would you and you're friends be doing in a place like that?"_

"How'd you get my number Kabuto!" he demanded hotly, earning gasps from his friends.

"_Did your parents ever teach you manners? And did you find the third clue?" he laughed manically. _

"Why are you calling?" Sasuke demanded once again, ignoring the third clue comment.

"_Well I heard you were looking for something."_

"Like?"

"_A diary." _Everyone in the room froze, how had Kabuto known what they were looking for. _"it would be best if you ceased your petty search, and allow me to marry my fiancée."_

Sakura shuddered at the last phrase.

"Where's the diary Kabuto!?" Sasuke yelled into the phone, impatiently.

"_Oh right, here." _He held up the diary to the screen. _"I'll talk to you kiddies later." _the line cut off, leaving Sasuke glaring at the blank phone screen.

"This isn't good." Shikamaru said.

Ino huffed, "Ya think?"

Sasuke was hit with realization, "Guys! All these clues lead to Kabuto!"

"What?" Sakura asked her too eager boyfriend.

"No see! You found instructions saying that you needed a key and a diary. I have the key, Kabuto has the diary. Ten-Ten! You found blue-prints for their products. So we need to go to Kabuto to actually see the products in the making, Neji! Sakura's parents' were autopsied by Orochimaru. He had to have evidence in there!"

Naruto tilted his head, "So what should we do."

"We have to go to America."

"WHAT!?" They all yelled.

"Cmon guys! It all leads to Kabuto! He's in America! We need to go!"

"What about school! It starts in about five days!"

"I think we'll only need four, and if we miss more, we can always take the summer make up classes."

Neji thought for a moment, "That's a good idea."

"If Neji's in I'm in!" Ten-Ten declared.

"Im in." Shikamaru decided.

"Were in!" the rest of the group added.

"So when do we leave?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"We'll take my parents' private jet. So we need to get back to Konoha then go to America."

"There's a flight out to Konoha tonight!" Ino suggested.

"Excellent," Sasuke whipped out his cell-phone and duaed the airport.

The girls tackled each other in group hug, "AMERICA HERE WE COME!" then fell to the floor in a fit of giggles.

The guys shook their heads at their girlfriends' antics.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"_Sakura-chan, How I await your arrival." _A smooth voice echoed all through the empty corridor.

_FLASH! _A scream. Blood all over. Gasps for air. And the lights went out.

* * *

**END! Hey guys thanks for R&R! **


	27. Miss Mad Mo Fo Piggy Has an Idea

Finally an update! So there's gonna be a poll on my profile so check it out!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I seriously hate writing that allllllll the time.**

_Previously: __The girls tackled each other in group hug, "AMERICA HERE WE COME!" then fell to the floor in a fit of giggles._

_The guys shook their heads at their girlfriends' antics._

_**Meanwhile:**_

"_Sakura-chan, How I await your arrival." A smooth voice echoed all through the empty corridor._

_FLASH! A scream. Blood all over. Gasps for air. And the lights went out._

* * *

**Present (in the plane to the U.S)**

"Temeeeeeee! How come you get the window seat!" Naruto said, whining in Sasuke's ear.

He glared at his best friend, "Because I own this plane."

Naruto crossed his arms around him childishly, "Oh yeah, Well your…Uh.. Your selfish! Yeah that's it! You need to share."

Sasuke gave his friend a lazy stare and raised an eyebrow, "No, Why are you sitting by me anyways?"

"'Cuz I'm your bitch!"

Sakura and Ino couldn't help but overhear, and busted out laughing.

Feeling it getting extremely warm in the plane, Sasuke pulled at his collar, "No you are not. Why didn't you sit with Hinata.?"

Naruto's face turned to disbelief, he sprung from his seat and threw Shikamaru off his, "I knew I was forgetting something," He grinned as he took the now vacant seat next to Hinata. She looked away as a blush crept on her face.

Shikamaru, rising from the floor, groaned loudly and made his way over to Ino. "Sakura move. I want the window seat."

She threw a withered look at him, "Take the open seat next to Sasuke-kun."

"No. Please. Leave me alone. I don't mind." Sasuke said turning himself towards the window.

"Sak, go sit next to your pretty boy." Ino rolled her eyes.

"What!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted at the same time, for different reasons of course.

Sakura spoke first to Ino, "Your kicking me out?"

"Yeah that's basically it."

"Fine then sit next to YOUR pretty boy."

"Tch, troublesome. Can I just sit."

"Oh don't mind me." Sakura rose from her seat and sat next to Sasuke.

She batted her eyes, and pouted, "Sasuke-kun?"

He turned and his eyes filled with curiosity, "Yes Sakura."

"Can I have the window seat?"

He sighed. "Sure."

She kissed him on the cheek "Yay!"

"Oh well looks like SOMEONE'S picking favorites, coughSasukecough" Yelled Naruto from the back.

"Naruto..." Neji started.

"Yes hoe?"

Hinata giggled as she watched Neji cringe.

"Just shut up." And he went back to doing…whatever he was with Ten-Ten.

An hour into the flight.

"Arghhhhhhh I am bored as heck." Naruto wailed as he pulled out a bag of chicken flavored chips (a/n those are toooo good haha)

"Ditto. And Sasuke. This plane sucks. I mean like I can't get any reception." Ino complained as she raised her cell in the air trying to get a signal.

Shikamaru sighed, "Ino, must you talk right now?"

"Ahem, Shikamaru, you don't have a social life, you wouldn't understand how important these things are." She rolled her eyes.

"Jeez Ino, give the man some slack!" Naruto yelled from his seat.

"Naruto shut the hells up. This girl in my 3rd period just told me that someone broke into the school."

That immediately caught everyone's attention.

Sasuke's attention was then directed to Ino, "What happened Ino?"

"Well, as I was saying, You know my look a like? In third period…."

"Oh yeah! Kami knows why _you're _role model." Sakura snorted.

Fuming Ino threw Shikamarus hat at Sakura, " Because I'm effing fabulous! ANYWAYS, so like it turns out smoke just started coming in through the hallway and entered all the classes and shit, then later when everything was cleared Kakashi-sensei was gone from his class. Everyone's been sent home already, so yeah."

"Oh my Allah! Kakashi sensei!" Naruto wailed, "I never got to see what was under the mask!"

Sakura through Shikamaru's hat at him, "Shut up, that's the least of our concerns! I wonder who took him though? Unless he could've just left the room to read his book…"

"He wouldn't do that Sak. Maybe on any other day." Sasuke said pointedly.

"True.."

* * *

**LAS VEGAS:**

"Were In Vegas! Yeah baby!" Naruto shouted trying to do his best Austin Powers imitation.

"Dobe shut up," Sasuke rubbed his head already feeling the jetlag.

"We're booked in one of the best hotels here, Im pretty sure that's where Kabuto would be anyways." Neji added.

"So our plans gonna be to just get the key to see what's in the diary?" Ten-Ten asked Sasuke, while pressing the elevator button repeatedly.

"Basically."

Naruto jumped taking Hinata with him, "This is gonna be great baby, getting it down in Sin City."

"Will you SHUT UP!" Everyone excluding Hinata yelled.

"Don't be hatin"

"Don't try to act all G fo shizzle." Whipped back.

"Yo white gurl, don't be frontin'"

"Wanna mess Barbie?"

"PshYeaaah,"

Before Sakura could advance toward Ino, Sasuke sweetly, but roughly pulled her back and through the elevator doors as they opened.

She turned around to face Ino, "This isn't over Beeeee-otch!"

"Bring it foo'"

Ten-Ten shook her head, "Isnt it weird how were Japanese, and these two think there black?"

"Excuse me? I put the G in Ghetto." Ino yelled.

"Yeah and that G stands for Get out of the Ghetto Barbie!"

"Oh yeah! Well listen miss bad weave.."

"Why I outta."

"ENOUGH!" Sasuke shouted, his voice ice cold. "Room assignments follow, …"

"I CALL SHIKA!" Ino screamed

"Neji!" Ten-Tne followed.

"HINATTAA-CHAAAN!" Naruto added.

"…..Okay, so Sak me and you will have a room?" He looked to her

"Sounds goooood."

"Alright. So we'll go to our rooms, and meet in the lobby at around 6?"

"Sounds legit." Naruto nodded.

Sasuke handed everyone there room key, "Okay so 6 it is, Be there ON TIME," He gave a pointed look to Neji and Ten-Ten who just looked away.

"Ahem. Take your own advice." Ino grinned as she dragged Shika M down the hall.

Sakura couldn't help but blush when Sasuke pulled her down the opposite hall muttering obscene thoughts about…Hawaiian BBQ?

* * *

**In the room:**

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called while jumping on the feathery white bed.

"Yeah?" He called back as he dried his hair with a towel.

"What do you thinks in this book?" She held up the small book they found back at her old house.

He sighed, "I honestly don't know Sak, but hopefully it'll help us."

She considered that and as he entered the room. "What're you thinking Sasuke?"

That seemed to catch him off guard, "Hn, just about how you're not going to marry that leech."

"Don't remind me. I'd rather kill my self then be married to him."

"Don't do anything like that before this whole thing is done? Okay Sak? Promise me?"

She gave a small smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck, there eyes met, "Promise."

His arms snaked around his waist and drew her closer. He began giving her passionate yet rough kisses showing his feelings toward her. She was almost too eager as she responded sometimes breaking apart to trail kisses on his jaw.

They broke apart to catch their breath. She could never forget the intensity she saw in his eyes as he stared into hers, as if searching for something.

"Good. I don't think I'd be able to live without you."

He sealed that with a kiss on her forehead then proceeded back into the bathroom.

She breathed in heavily and fell back onto the bed. Why was life such a bitch.

"_Boom I Fcked your boyfriend, Yeah I fcked your man…"_

Sasuke called from the bathroom, "Must you have that ringtone?"

Sakura was snapped from her thoughts as she picked up her phone.

_Sweet Cherry Blossom, My its been too long hasn't it? I hope my absence hasn't made you cling to that Uchiha brat? Well It seems my men couldn't find you and your meddling friends at your school. Buit no worries, you cant hide for long. After my meeting, we will be in touch, Don't miss me too much angel._

Sakura blankly stared at her cell phone debating whether to tell Sasuke.

_Oh screw it. _She thought and dashed into the bathroom were Sasuke was gelling his hair.

He looked scandalized.

"AH HA! I knew it wasn't natural!" Sakura yelled forgetting why she was there in the first place.

"justshutup…" He murmured looking down, continuing to gel his hair.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"hm?"

"I got a text."

"Yeah I heard," He chuckled, "You really need to change your ring tone.

"Oh uhmm yeah…"

He stopped fixing his hair and turned to her, "what's wrong Sak?"

"I uhmm got a text from Kabuto."

The gel in his hand went straight to the floor. He took the phone from her hand. As he began reading he felt sick to his stomach.

"Sak, I think he has Kakashi because Kabuto probably thinks he knows where we are."

"I thought so too.."

"So he is in Vegas. We need to be extremely careful we don't run into him here?"

"Yeah I know…"

"You are not leaving my side go it?"

"H-Hai."

He looked at her puzzled, "Sak what's wrong." He smoothed back a loose piece of hair on her head, "You can tell me."

Tears formed in her eyes, "I-I just don't want him to take me away from here! You know he would! And I don't want him to hurt you!"

He encircled her in his strong arms, "Don't worry about me Sak. And you'll be fine. He's not going to be taking you anywhere as long as I'm around."

Silence overcame them, until Sakura broke it, "What time is it Sasuke-kun?"

He looked at his watch, "5:56."

"We should start heading down to meet the others,"

"Hn,"

Surprising her a little, She felt his hand entwine with hers and they made there way to the lobby with out breaking that hold.

* * *

Naturally they were the last to arrive. They took there seats and just stared at everyone.

"…Yeaaah. What's wrong with you two? Disappointed about Sasuke's size or something?"

Sasuke didn't even bother to say anything he just picked up his menu.

"DAMN! Why so serious? Who saw that movie? Wasn't it the bomb!?"

Sasuke fixed his napkin, "Sakura got a text."

"oh come off it Sasuke. Stop being all bitchy about her ringtone!"

Sakura breathed in, "That's not it, Kabuto texted me."

The whole table gasped.

"Yeah I know," She passed her phone around allowing the others to read it.

Ino was the first to react. "This is sooo messed up. I mean like why did he even like raid the school?"

"Maybe to make sure we wouldn't look for the key?" Neji said.

"Maybe.."Ten-ten agreed.

"Dude now I wanna know what's in that book!"

Ino snorted, "That's a first."

Shika M. yawned, "Well we should all be careful 'cuz Kabuto's in this hotel."

"Yeah. Where do you think Kabuto would put the key?" Sasuke brought up

"In his room?" Hinata offered.

"No, I think he'd keep it on him." Shika M. said thinking deeply.

"Ditto, how could we get it though?" Naruto said aimlessly

"Well…..Sasuke don't blow up on me…but Sakura is the ONLY one who could get it." Ino said timidly for the first time.

Sasuke rose from the table, he said in a loud commanding voice, "_She will not do anything like that!_"

Sakura tugged his sleeve, "Sasu-kun…has a point…I'd be the only one to get it…and .."

"NO. That's basically a suicide mission! You will NOT."

"Sasuke I think this is the best idea…" Neji said hesitantly.

"NO!"

"She could just try and seduce him, knock him out, get the key, and mission accomplished."

Sasuke looked down at the table and rubbed his temples.

"AND I know how to immobilize someone without poison," Sakura added.

"Alright."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted in disbelief.

"I said alright. But we need to plan the scenarios and possible outcomes."

"Are you for real man?" Naruto asked as he waved a hand in front of Sasuke's face.

"Yeah. We just need to practice this."

"Alright then!" Sakura shouting, raising her fist in the air.

"We'll start practicing tomorrow then."

"Sounds le-g-g-it" Naruto managed to say in between slurping up his ramen.

"Is that your new phrase or something?" Ino rolled her eyes.

"NOOOO. It will always be dattebayo! Dattebayo!"

"Did you HAVE to remind him!" Sakura yelled.

"Excuse em moi? You did NOT just use that tone with me girlfriend."

"Oh really. I think I did beeeotch"

"Take it back before I get all barbershop 5 on you."

"There's only 2 ma' mad mo fo' miss piggy!"

"Oh you would know! Miss I wish I was ghetto fab."

"Oh hush girl. Did I invite to ma BBQ?"

"…What?…uhmm no?"

"Then why are you all up in ma Grilllll?"

"BURNNNN" Ten-Ten howled as she high-fived Sakura from across the table.

Sasuke smirked and gave her an approving nod, earning a mega watt smile from her.

"See Sasuke-kun im cultured." Sakura said flipping her strawberry locks over her shoulder.

Too tired to respond, he and the others began laughing as they dug into their food. Let the drinks pour and the aimless conversations begin, The fun would end tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. High school is keeping me VERY busy! And taking up almost ALL of my time! Check out my polls.

Review?


	28. The Choice

Whoop de freaking do….an update. JEEZ PEOPLE. Okay last update I got like **THREE** reviews….and like 10 new story alerts and favs. Whateveeer. (insert not so happy smiley)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto otherwise Sasuke'd be back in Konoha, Him and Sakura would be dating, Itachi would be alive, Hinata would confess to Naruto already, and I would have Kakashi worshipping me. Psh…like that'd happen. What a cruel world we live in...sigh...

* * *

Sakura woke to the sounds of Sasuke's rough breathing. She tried to wriggle herself free from his protective hold on her, but failed. Although through her quiet struggle it was seemingly obvious he wasn't wearing a shirt. She blushed at the contact.

Giving up, she snuggled herself closer into Sasuke, earning a slight groan from him in the process. Well this is it, she thought to herself. Today the gang would start practicing the scenarios that might happen when she confronts Kabuto. _Kabuto_. He was the reason for any of this distress. It was all his fault. She couldn't help but shaking at the images of him that popped into her head. It was all just too unfair that any of this happened to her. But she vowed silently to herself. That she would give herself up, should anything happen to Sasuke. She couldn't, no wouldn't let anything happen to him. The guilt would eat her alive, she would rather be miserable than have him hurt…or dead.

She shuddered. She most definitely didn't wanna think of that, especially right now, when she was lying in his arms. It was unfair that she brought this upon him. She laughed inwardly. Right now, if they hadn't met. He would be verbally harassing his chauffer, shoving a tomato in his mouth, and being on his not so merry way to school. The pretty boy routine that he'd successfully carried on for almost all of his school years. What a brat she smiled as she pushed his bangs out of his face. She gave a small smile when she saw just how peaceful he looked when he slept. He looked so serene. Too bad he wasn't like this when he woke up. She giggled as she poked his cheek.

"Sakura," She nearly jumped from his arms in shock. "Are you having fun."

Getting her heartbeat back to normal, she began to giggle nervously.

He slowly eased his way up, his arms shot out, and he let out a huge yawn.

"Sasuke-kun your so cute!" Sakura gave a slight peck on his cheek and began to stretch out her arms.

He gave her a 'hn.' And from her Sasuke Hn-tionary, that translated into not right now. But regardless he ruffled her hair and rose from the bed.

"What time is it?" His voice showing a sign of being half awake.

* * *

**Sakura Pov. **

"Uhmm," I looked to the clock that was conveniently placed right in front of Sasuke's face, either he was still tired, or just challenged. I went with the latter. "About 6."

He groaned into his hands. "Why are we up at this unholy hour."

"You tell me." _I mean psh. Beeotch I don't tolerate this, this early in the morning._

"Woman you woke me up…" A clearly impatient voice snipped back.

_Psh. Well he's sure bitchy. Once again. I hope every mornings not like this…_

"Well did ya wanna get an early breakfast?" She smiled clearly trying to lighten him up.

"No."

_Okay. Because this isn't pissing me off of anything. _"How 'bout a walk or something! I saw a park a few streets down."

He gave a small smile…Good Gracious! This man was so hot!

"Yeah…that sounds nice. Gimme say ten minutes."

I looked at my state, still on the bed. In my oversized tee and shorts. Disaster on aisle 2. For sure. By the time I could react, the bathroom door shut and a click followed.

"Gimme 30!" I yelled to Sasuke.

Oh Jeez. This was great. Now where was that top….

* * *

**45 minutes later.**

"Sakura I'm closing the door, right now." Sasuke impatiently tapped his foot as he gripped the doorknob.

"I'm coming!" And with that, a blur of pink lunged out the door. A bag came in contact with Sasuke's nose.

"Arghh."

She laughed nervously… "I'm pretty sure today's not talk like a pirate day Sasky-kun."

He glared. _One second. _Still glaring. _Two seconds. _GLARE. _Three seconds._

Sakura enveloped him in the biggest hug she thought she could give. "I'm soooooooooooooooo sorrySasuke-kun!"

"Hn, Forget about it." He rubbed his nose. It was slightly pink.

He was so darn cute.

"So you ready or what?" She grabbed his arm and led him towards the elevator.

As they exited the lobby, Sakura began chatting up a storm, allowing Sasuke to add an occasional 'yes', 'I see', or 'what?' when it was deemed necessary.

_Being wrapped up in the aimless banter, they were oblivious to the silver haired man who caught sight of them from the hotels' restaurant._

"Sasuke-kun, isn't this park beautiful?" Sakura said while twirling under the newly bloomed Sakura trees.

"Yeah."

She smiled, "This is when your supposed to say, 'but not as beautiful as you.'"

He gave a slight smile. And within seconds she was pressed up against a Sakura trees' trunk.

He leaned down into her, "Nothing could compare to your beauty."

And with that he slowly pressed his warm lips against hers. Sakura threw herself into the kiss. She snaked her arms into his lush raven locks and one around his neck, to deepen the kiss. He put one hand on the tree to support himself, and the other around her waist. He slyly parted her lips and delved his tongue into her hot mouth. His tongue began fighting hers for dominance. Although Sasuke had always won in that, Sakura always put up a fair fight. At first she was completely taken off guard by Sasuke's sudden display of affection. Especially since it was in public. Public and Sasuke just did not go together. Just as she pulled Sasuke in closer, if possible, a slight cough interrupted them from pursuing further.

* * *

"I see that this thing between you two is still going on?" Kabuto stated calmly. So calmly Sakura was crept beyond belief. Sasuke had an incredulous look on his face. Which soon turned to complete rage.

"I see that you two are also in the states? I was quite disappointed when you and your friends weren't at school." He spoke again. His voice had this magical pull to it. It simply entranced people, including Sakura. No matter how much she despised him, his voice rolled off like a syrup. She shook her head snapping out of it.

"Kabuto leave us the fuck alone!" Sasuke yelled, his eyes burning with hate.

"Tch. Im sorry, that won't do. You see Sasuke-kun, Sakura-_chan_ here is mine. And I don't like people playing with what's mine."

"God will you ever stop whoring after me? I mean come on man! Im not _yours_ and never will be!" She latched on to Sasuke's arm to show him. "And If I belonged to anyone, it would be Sasuke.

He smirked to the man, "She wouldn't ever want you. And now I'll _kindly_ suggest you get the hell out of here before this gets ugly."

"Ugly? I know you're still a high school student Sasuke-kun, but it's a done deal. Sakura is mine. And she will become my wife."

"Ahem! I'm right here. And no you pedophile this isn't a done freakin' deal! Im not marrying you!"

"We'll see Sakura-chan."

All within a moments time Kabuto pulled out a blade. Pushed Sakura off of Sasuke. And shoved Sasuke up against a tree. Tears began form within her eyes as she looked at Sasuke's predicament.

Sasuke grit his teeth together, the blade crept closer to his neck. The sharp metal pressed slightly into his skin. He let out a slow hiss. His breathing become ragged.

"Sakura RUN!" He yelled as Kabuto pressed a little further.

Kabuto 'tched' "If you run, he dies. And if you don't agree to leave with me, he dies. "

"Don't _pant_ listen to _pant_ him! R-Run! Forget about me! He's _pant_ just lying t-to you!"

Sakura looked between the two. She couldn't decide. She suddenly remembered her vow to herself. "_That she would give herself up, should anything happen to Sasuke. She couldn't, no wouldn't let anything happen to him._" She felt torn.

She took a sharp breath in, "…

* * *

TBC. Dun Dun Daaaaaaaa.

Review?


	29. Decisions Change Everything

**Hello there! Well after MUCH ado, here is the second to last chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_Previously:_

_He smirked to the man, "She wouldn't ever want you. And now I'll kindly suggest you get the hell out of here before this gets ugly."_

"_Ugly? I know you're still a high school student Sasuke-kun, but it's a done deal. Sakura is mine. And she will become my wife."_

"_Ahem! I'm right here. And no you pedophile this isn't a done freakin' deal! Im not marrying you!"_

"_We'll see Sakura-chan."_

_All within a moments time Kabuto pulled out a blade. Pushed Sakura off of Sasuke. And shoved Sasuke up against a tree. Tears began form within her eyes as she looked at Sasuke's predicament._

_Sasuke grit his teeth together, the blade crept closer to his neck. The sharp metal pressed slightly into his skin. He let out a slow hiss. His breathing became ragged._

"_Sakura RUN!" He yelled as Kabuto pressed a little further._

_Kabuto 'tched' "If you run, he dies. And if you don't agree to leave with me, he dies. "_

"_Don't pant listen to pant him! R-Run! Forget about me! He's pant just lying t-to you!"_

_Sakura looked between the two. She couldn't decide. She suddenly remembered her vow to herself. "That she would give herself up, should anything happen to Sasuke. She couldn't, no wouldn't let anything happen to him." She felt torn._

_She took a sharp breath in, "…

* * *

_

Sakura shot a longing look to Sasuke, soon after her face was expressionless.

"Okay Kabuto, I'll go with you, just let go of Sasuke first."

Sasuke's head jerked up instantly, he shot a murderous look to Sakura before he yelled, "Sakura what-the-fuck do you think you're doing? Don't fucking go with him."

Kabuto merely smiled as he threw Sasuke into the dirt ground without the slightest bit of hesitation, "I'm glad you came to your senses Sakura-chan. Come lets-"

"Sakura! What the fuck are you thinking? You cant fucking leave with him!" Sasuke sprung up from the ground, full of murderous intent.

"Erm, Kabuto can I talk to Sasuke privately for a minute?" Sakura asked nervously

Kabuto twirled his knife dangerously, letting the sun gleam off its edge. "One minute…or else."

Sakura needed no further instruction and ran to Sasuke so she could tell him her plan.

"Sakura you can't fucking leave, why would you do this to me?" Sasuke asked, hurt shone visibly in his eyes, melting Sakura's heart.

"Look Sasuke-kun, I'm gonna go with Kabuto-"

"I already fucking know that!"

"Let me finish alright!" She yelled, "Im gonna go with him, get the diary from him and try to make a break for it, get the whole group plus Itachi and his friends, and try to help me out. I'll call or text you guys the hotel we're staying at alright?"

Sasuke took a deep breath in, "Alright. Be careful though. I really don't like this Sakura.."

She immediately cut him off as she slowly placed her lips on his trying to take his strength with her and give him reassurance that she would be fine. "I love you Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too Sak,.."

"Times up my dear fiancée." Kabuto called out dangerously.

"Coming!" She yelled back to Kabuto, then whispered hurriedly to Sasuke," Alright I gotta go now, but stick to the plan alright." With that she walked briskly to Kabuto's side, and with one glance back at Sasuke, she entered the car that was waiting for him.

* * *

After Kabuto and Sakura left, Sasuke nearly sprinted back to the hotel to tell everyone what had happened. He dashed out of the elevator and knocked violently on each of their doors.

Naruto was the first one out of his room looking as disheveled as ever, Neji soon followed as did the others.

"Teme! What do you want at this ungodly hour!"

"Yeah Sasuke! Some of us are getting their well deserved beauty sleep." Blue eyes rolled.

The rest of the friends began to have a shouting match in the hotel hallway.

"**SHUT-UP**" Sasuke yelled.

Quiet soon fell over the group, Sasuke then began telling them of the mornings events that transpired between Kabuto, Sakura, and himself.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK!?" Ten-Ten yelled.

"Oooh is that four eyed freak going to get it, he deserves death by stiletto."

"What are we still doing here! We must go save Sakura-chan! Dattebayo!"

"L-Lets just b-be calm and stick to Sakura's plan, W-We just have to wait for her to tell us the hotel name. And we also need to tell Itachi and get reinforcement." Hinata stammered.

Naruto planted a sloppy kiss on his timid girlfriend's forehead, "You're so smart Hinata-chan!"

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Cousin!"

"Make me bird man! MAKE ME!"

As soon as Neji took a step towards the eccentric blonde he immediately fled behind Sasuke.

Sasuke merely shrugged Naruto off of him, "If you children want to help me, I'm gonna get Itachi, and then get our police force."

"Of course we're coming teme! Lets go pay Itachi a visit!"

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"You know Sakura-chan, I'm quite glad you came willingly before I had to show you my mean side." He pulled her soft hand into his and stroked it almost lovingly. She couldn't help but grimace once his cold fingers latched onto her wrist, like shackles would a prisoner.

He continued, "Don't worry my _cherry blossom _you'll learn to love me soon enough."

_After you're dead maybe,_ Sakura smiled, and answered his statement with a 'mm-hm"

"Well looks like we've arrived!" Kabuto stated cooly as the driver held open the door.

Sakura immediately directed her eyes to search for the hotel name, _The Mirage. _

'Sounds pretty classy,' She thought as Kabuto hooked his arm into hers, leading her into the hotel. When they reached the massive suite, Kabuto pressed his lips against her hand, "Well you should get ready for dinner at six, you should find your clothes in the closet and everything else you need in the appropriate places. I will be back here to collect you at six." Just as he was about to close the door, he said in a carefree manner, "If you try to run away you will be dead faster than you can say 'I Do'" And with that he shut the door.

Still miffed by the looming threat Sakura sighed and then immediately pulled out her cell phone and dialed Sasuke's number which she knew by heart.

After two rings Sasuke picked up,

"Hey Sa-"

"_Are you alright Sakura? Did he try anything? Are you alone?" _

"Yeah I'm alright and alone. And no he hasn't 'tried' anything."

She heard a sigh of relief on the other end. _"Alright good. What hotel are you staying at?"_

"This place which is about 15 minutes where we left from. Its called _The Mirage_"

"_I know exactly where that is, I just got Itachi and his friends, our old police force should be here in about 15 minutes and I told the gang."_

Sakura sighed in obvious relief, "Sounds good. I'm gonna start looking for the diary, and then Kabuto's coming back here to pick me up here at six for dinner."

"_Damn! I forgot about the diary. Okay check everywhere. You have the whole night to find it. Everyone will be there tomorrow to get you at seven in the morning can you handle that? And if you don't have the diary don't worry about it, cuz we still have enough evidence on Kabuto."_

"Alrighty seven am. Well I'm gonna try to start looking for it."

"_Sounds like a plan."_

"Don't do anything stupid okay Sasuke-kun?"

She heard him scoff, "_Me? Do something stupid? Never."_

"Mhmm. Just keep telling yourself that. I gotta go."

"_Fine, but be safe! I love you."_

"I love you too Sasuke-kun!"

And with that they hung up.

Immediately after, Sakura began to scope out the place looking in every possible place that would contain the much sought after diary which hold all the answers of her parents death and other information of her family.

After thirty minutes of searching Sakura took a deep breath and glanced at the neon clock that read 5:30.

"UGH!" She threw an over stuffed pillow at the wall once she realized she only had thirty minutes to get ready before Kabuto came.

She grudgingly opened the closet and pulled out a slinky black dress. Sakura rolled her green eyes at the thought of Kabuto and his pedophile ways. Without hesitation she pulled on the dress, only to realize she was completely in love with it, although she hated to admit it, considering who bought it especially.

Sakura then fixed her hair up in a bun and adorned her eyes with light eyeliner, she sure as hell wasn't aiming to impress that scum. I mean really, taking her against her will was not a way to woo her. "Ewwww! I do not want that freak wooing me."

Sakura waited precisely three minutes until Kabuto came right on the dot.

"I see that dress fits you perfectly. You look beautiful." He lowered his lips to her hand.

If it had been anyone else who said that she would have swooned. Sakura inwardly shuddered, but plastered a fake smile and mumbled a thanks. With that, he led her down to the dining area.

Throughout the dinner Kabuto made no movements to come onto her but tried to make conversation with her.

"How is your school going?" He asked as he cut through his meat.

"Great actually, oh wait that was before you closed it down and kidnapped my teacher."

He looked completely unfazed, he acted as if she hadn't said anything, "Oh that's nice."

"Where is Kakashi-sensei anyway?" She couldn't help but ask. I mean deep down she really liked that man, no matter how pissed he made her with his tardiness.

"He's doing rather well, in the capable hands or Orochimaru-sama."

"O-Orochimaru!?"

"Precisely"

"So…when is the wedding going to be?"

He gave a (sick) fond smile, "We'll be leaving our hotel at 7 tomorrow."

Sakura's eyes widened as realization hit her like freezing cold water, _"FUCK! That's when Sasuke's coming. Sweet Tamales! I don't think I can stall…and I still need to get the diary. YIKES"_

"Something wrong with those plans Sakura-_hime?_"

_Gag me with a spoon please. _"Of course not! I was just hoping that I'd get enough sleep, wouldn't want to look tired on my …wedding day."

"No worries _hime,_ I won't keep you up tonight." He smirked maliciously.

_Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. I think I'm gonna be sick._ "Eh. Heh. Yeeaaah."

_This is fucking illegal. Im Young. YOUNG I tell you! This bitch lives under a rock. That's the only thing I can think of. He's probably still stuck in the 1600's. _

"Are you ready to return to the suite?

_NO _"Uhm Sure."

He extended his arm to her, Sakura rolled her eyes and grudgingly took it.

After 25 awkward floors later, Sakura and Kabuto finally reached the suite as she was about to go into the room, he grabbed her arm, "This suite is yours. Mine is adjacent. Goodnight my fair maiden." With that said he backed Sakura up against the door. He pressed his lean frame into her petite one, earning a gasp from the girl. Her eyes widened in fear, thinking of what he was going to do. Her train of though was broken once he lightly traced the outline of her face with his cold and thin fingers. He stared almost longingly into her eyes for what seemed like a millisecond then aggressively pressed his lips onto hers, nearly taking the breath out of her. Irregardless of if she was responding or not, he sank his hand into her lush pink hair and began giving her bruising hard kisses.

After he was satisfied with himself, he gave a wink, "Your dear Sasuke-kun could never satisfy you like you deserve." Kabuto then casually made his way to his room. He suddenly turned, his eyes clouded over in something that seemed murderous, "And if you try _anything_ tomorrow, dear Sasuke-kun and your friends will pay. Heed my warning _hime_, I never go back on my word." Sakura was nothing less of stunned, as she was still pressed against the door. Hurriedly she bolted though the doors, tears falling from her eyes. Deep down she knew she couldn't go through with the plan her friends had made.

_Thank GODS it didn't go farther._

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"_Sakura? Why are you calling? Is something wrong? Did he do something to you?" _

"_W-We can't do this anymore."_

"_What are you talking about? Did something happen?"_

"_We can't do this plan. He's onto us, he's going to kill everyone."_

"_Sak, It'll work. You have to trust me,"_

"_No. I'm not doing it. Now tomorrow I'm going to get married to him, don't come near here."_

"_**What the fuck is wrong with you?**_"

"Look. We're over Sasuke. I-I can't do t-this anymore"

As the line died, so did her heart. Tears she was struggling to hold back, released in heavy sobs as she threw herself on the bed, eager to forget about tonight's events.

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Teme! What happened? Is Sakura-chan alright?"

Hurt shone in his now cold eyes, "She's getting married tomorrow. She told us not to come and not interfere. And she broke up with me. If you have anything worth hearing I'll be up in my room. We'll leave back to Konoha tomorrow."

"B-But-"

Sasuke was already stalking up to his room.

"We seriously have to do something." Ten-Ten said as she tapped the table nervously.

Ino was floored. "How the hell could she do that to us. How could she do that to _me_! S-She cant just go and get married AND break-up with Sasuke! What are we gonna do?"

"I still think we should go through with the plan." Ten-Ten said, "What else can we do."

"Nothing. She wants us to do nothing. We can always try to stop the wedding though." Shikamaru calmly stated, "But I'm going back to Konoha tomorrow, she obviously doesn't want us to interfere anymore."

"Shikamaru! You can't just leave her! T-This isn't fair! We HAVE to do something. Best friends stick together."

"Ino, this isn't High School Musical alright? This is real life. People are in danger. I'm not risking anything."

"Hmph. I'm still going to do something. About it."

"Count us in!" Ten-Ten, Hinata, and Naruto yelled, well except Hinata for obvious reasons.

"Neji? Ma bird man? Are you in?" Naruto looked at him, pretty much serious for a first in his life.

"Only because Hinata is," The girls flashed a grateful smile to him, "However we will leave deemed if the situation gets out of hand."

"Fine by me Neji-O."

"Never call me that again."

"Ahww come on man its catchy."

"It sounds like a cereal brand, and no part of me is either whole grain nor sweet."

Ten-Ten began drawing small circles on his chest, "I think you're _sweet_ Neji-kun."

"GAG! Get a room you too" Ino yelled, then turned her attention back to Shikamaru, "Are you really going to leave?" Her blue eyes seemed to plead with him.

"Troublesome." He took a deep breath in, "No. We'll head out tomorrow, after Sasuke leaves."

"P-Poor Sasuke, he seems p-pretty torn about it," Hinata frowned.

"Yeah," Ten-Ten nodded her head in agreement, "But we need to leave at 6:30 so we can follow Kabuto and Sakura."

"Sounds good, We'll all meet here at 6:30."

"You know we make a pretty kick ass team." Ino said hands perched on her hips.

"Hell to the yes!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

"Well we all know the plan, lets just get some sleep now." Neji said as he re-tied his hair.

"NEJI! Do you ever put your hair in a ..bun?" Ino asked slyly.

"DIE!" the man…er boy in question threw a bobby pin at her that hit her in the forehead with a good amount of force.

"OW! You little bitch!"

With the Neji pulled an unsuspecting Ten-Ten into his room. Each couple soon followed in suite.

* * *

"_Yes, Orochimaru-sama, all things are going according to plan, no I haven't planted the poison. That will be after the wedding. During toasts I assume. Is that Kakashi fool trying to escape? He should know better. Very well then I will see you tomorrow at the wedding."_

_

* * *

_

**And DONE! HOLY SMOKES! ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! Maybe..? **

**I should totally be more organized. Thanks for R&R (:**


End file.
